


Illuminate

by sgtbaarnes (Thighz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Prince Gabriel, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stardust AU, Virgin Jack, star jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/sgtbaarnes
Summary: He who possesses the heart of a star shall be granted eternal lifeWhere Jack is a fallen star with a heart worth stealing and the entire kingdom wants a taste.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely Hanji's fault.
> 
> Stardust is one of my favorite movies and I could not get this AU out of my head, so it had to be written. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

**One**

  
  


A black boot pushes nonchalantly at the pale shoulder of the half-naked man lying in the center of a crater. The dirt under the body is solid rock now, black as the night sky above and stinking of brimstone. The male himself is wearing only silver pants, feet and chest bare, blond hair a halo of light around his head. 

The boot pushes again and the owner grunts, “You sure this is it?”

“Um-.” A voice from behind him starts, “This would have to be it, your majesty?”

The boot falls away from the shoulder and a black cloak falls around the legs. Gold embroidering lines the lapels cloak all the way up to the buttons, clasping around a dark-skinned throat. A perfectly trimmed beard lines the soft edges of an aristocratic face framed in black curls and dark, smoldering eyes stare down at the unconscious man. 

“I assumed Stars were female.” Gabriel mutters. 

“According to record,” The second man stutters, “They have all previously been female, sire.”

Gabriel turns to the man behind him, a mere stable hand who is holding the both of their horses reins in his hands, “Then this is not the Star.” He glances back down at the man, sighing heavily, “I suppose the witches got to her first.” 

A soft groan erupts from the man on the ground and the body twitches. One hand rises from the ground and presses against his head, a louder groan accompanying it. Gabriel watches as the man rolls over onto his back, hand sliding down his face to revel eyes so blue they nearly glowed under the full moon’s light. Said eyes stare up at him in confusion, a slow, steady realization of where they are showing in the lines of his face.

“Wha-?” He sits up slowly, “Where am I?”

“Passed out drunk, I assume.” Gabriel says, “I’m done here. Let’s go.”

The stable hand titters and hands Gabriel the reins to his black mare before mouthing the brown stallion. 

“Wait!” The blond man stares at them, “Where am I?”

“Your memory will come once the hangover subsides,” Gabriel sneers, “Lay off the drink there, friend.”

Blue eyes narrow, “I am not drunk you ass.”

Gabriel’s head whips around to face him again and the stable hand lets out a horrified gasp. His boots make an ominous clicking as they stride back to where the blond is sitting up, face set in defiance and anger. 

“What did you just call me?”

The man’s chin lifts, “An ass.” He sniffs, “I’m not  _ drunk _ , I’ve never had alcohol in my life.”

Gabriel squats down to his level, eyes narrowed and mouth set in an angry frown, “You do not address me in any way but ‘your majesty’ or ‘sire’, do you understand me?”

He watches as laughter bubbles out of the blond’s mouth, shoulders shaking with it, “You are not my  _ king _ .” 

“I am a prince.” Gabriel growls, “Of Stormhold.”

The blond stops laughing long enough to look mildly curious, “Oh, is that where I landed?”

“Landed?” Gabriel questions.

A frown wrinkles the brow of the man, “Fell.” He rubs at the back of his head, “It hurts more than I imagined it would.”

Black eyebrows rise slowly, “ _ You _ are the Star?”

The man snorts, “Of course I am.” He waves around in an overtly exaggerated fashion, “I’m in a damn crater in the middle of a field, what else would I be?”

The corners of Gabriel’s lips curve up in malicious grin, “Then you are coming with me.” He pushes himself up to his full height before bending down and wrapping a hand around the blonde's wrist. He yanks him up to his feet and the Star yelps.

“Excuse me?” He hisses, “I am not going with you.”

“Quiet.” Gabriel snaps, pulling him towards the stable hands horse. He pulls a length of thin silver chain from the depths of his cloak pocket and wraps one end around the Stars wrist and the other around his own. 

“What the-.” The star gasps, tugging violently on his end of the chain, “You can’t do this!”

“I can and I am.” Gabriel shrugs, mounting his own horse swiftly, he clicks his heel against the belly, “Try not to fall off or you’ll get drug behind.” 

The stablehand helps Jack up onto the back of his own horse and they start a steady trot out of the crater. Gabriel glances to the side to stare at the Star as they make their way onto the path that leads to his kingdom. The man can not be that much older than himself. His features are sharp, eyes scowling down at the chain on his wrist. 

“You can not just take me prisoner.” The star grounds out, catching Gabriel’s eye across the sparse feet between horses. 

“You can not speak to the prince like that.” The stable hand whispers fervently. 

“He is not my prince.” Jack grumbles.

“You are on Stormhold soil,” Gabriel says, “Therefore, while you are here, I am your prince.” 

The star tugs on the chain and Gabriel is yanked to the side, he sends a scathing look towards the man, “Stop that.”

The star frowns, “What do you intend to do with me?” 

“What anyone does with a star.” Gabriel waves one of his gloved hands, “You grant eternal life, do you not?”

The star’s face morphs between fear and sadness, “That seems rather unbecoming of a prince.”

Gabriel lets out a laugh, “If I want to rule, I have to ensure my success.” They take a turn onto another path and the sunrise is a pale pink sliver through the trees. He can see the outline of his castle as well. 

“I thought humans were better than this.” The star sighs.

Gabriel rolls his eyes, “You thought wrong.” He clicks his tongue, “Nearly there.”

“And what do you think will happen once you get me there?” The star hisses, “Put me on a table and slaughter me like cattle?” 

“Sounds about right.” Gabriel nods.

The star falls silent, finally as they break out of the trees and into the lower village. Cobblestone clicks under the hooves of the horses as they find their way into the stables. The stablehand dismounts first, taking Jack’s hand and helping him down. The star does so gently, but winces as his left leg touches down first. 

“Are you alright?” The hand asks in a low voice.

“It doesn’t matter.” Gabriel snaps, boots snapping against the hay-covered ground. He tugs with his wrist and the Star stumbles away from the stablehand, yelping as he puts pressure on his injured leg. 

“You don’t need to be a brute.” The star frowns.

“Your feelings and your injuries mean nothing to me.” Gabriel pulls him towards a door to the back, “I want her cleaned and ready to depart by sundown today.”

“Yes, sire.” The stablehand murmurs. 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


In all his years in the sky, Jack has never felt like he should fear humans. There was never a need to fear something that you could not touch. They could not touch him either, so it was a win-win either way. However, he always assumed that humans would be better than this. 

The halls of the prince's castle are extravagant. Every wall is lined with vases and artwork, curling stone borders and rooms with doors carved with various beasts. He watches said prince walk ahead of him, cloak flaring behind him, boots heavy against the stone flooring.  It sounds more like a funeral march, which he supposes is pretty accurate. 

His chest feels tight and he rubs the bare skin between his pecs, unused to such painful emotions crowding around inside of him. He lets out yet another sigh and stares at the back of the prince’s head of curly hair. The man was unfairly attractive, even for a brute. His shoulders were held back and his walk was regal, yet relaxed. Jack wonders for a moment if they had met-.

He shakes his head. No. 

“So.” Jack starts, “Have you eaten one of my sisters?”

Gabriel stops in the middle of the hall, glances over his shoulder at him, “No. A witch did, over a hundred years ago.” 

“Why does a prince have need of a Star’s heart?”

The prince turns to face him fully and Jack finds that he is only a few inches shorter than him. A small relief. 

“I am the fourth of six brothers.” Gabriel states, “There are three of us left. I have killed two in order to ascend to the throne.”  

Jack flinches, “That is barbaric.”

Gabriel gives him a curious tilt of his head, “It’s tradition,  _ rubio. _ ” 

Ah. Jack shudders in delight at the roll of spanish off of the prince's tongue. The man’s accent had been hard to place at first, but it was clear now and Jack delighted in the language difference. He pushes the feeling away, however, because he knows that this prince, no matter how handsome, is going to kill him soon.

Jack glances around, nerves flaring, “So. Where do I go?”

Gabriel frowns, “Go-?”

“You’re going to cut out my heart right?” Jack lifts his head and stares up into the prince’s eyes. They are dark, so dark that Jack could drown in them. He has never seen a man so beautiful and intense in all his years watching Earth. There is a wisdom in them and hatred and fear, no matter how much he tries to hide it. 

“I am.” Gabriel’s voice is quiet, but it still bounces off the stone hall around them. 

“Where do I go?” Jack asks again, “For them to-?” He points a few different ways and a slow, smile spread across Gabriel’s features. Jack frowns, “I don’t find this very amusing.”

“No. I would imagine not.” Gabriel chuckles. 

“Gabriel!” 

Jack tenses as another male voice joins them in the hall. Gabriel goes ramrod straight as well and one of his hands shoots out and pulls Jack closer to him, trying to tuck him behind his body as he turns to face the voice. Another man, one who resembles the prince, comes striding forward with his arms outstretched, a blood red cloak buttoned nearly down to his green boots. 

“Gabriel?” Jack asks.

“Hush.” Gabriel hisses, “Lucifer.” 

Jack makes an ugly snorting nose at the name and buries his face in the arm of Gabriel’s cloak to muffle his laughter. 

Murderous brothers named after  _ angels _ . 

Naturally. 

Gabriel reaches back and pinches the skin of his stomach and Jack yelps softly, smacking the hand away with a frown. “Ass.” He mutters, which earns him another pinch. 

“Who is your lovely companion?” Lucifer asks, white-blond hair shining under the candle-light. 

“I picked him up in the market.” Gabriel replies, “Entertainment for the evening.”

Jack ducks under the other brothers stare, averting his eyes to appear meek. “I see you’ve already started undressing him. In the hall, brother, really?”

“How wonderful.” The smile on Lucifer's face is forced, Jack can tell. Gabriel’s posture is on high alert and he understands why. Killing brothers for power. Never safe. Always cautious. Jack suddenly feels sorry for the man about to kill him and eat his heart. “Did you hear though? Michael and I are both in pursuit of a  _ star _ !”

“And why would you share such information with me?” Gabriel snorts, “So I can beat you to it?”

Lucifer tosses his head back in a booming laugh, “But you’ll be preoccupied with your little whore, brother.”

Jack bristles, “Excuse me?!”

Gabriel lifts his arm to block Jack from jerking forward to take a swing. Jack growls over the fabric of the prince’s arm, staring down his prick of a brother. 

Lucifer grins, “Feisty. Can I borrow him next?”

“No.” 

“Shame.” Lucifer shrugs, “I’ll just pick him up after you’ve dropped him off. Keep yourself clean.” He winks at Jack and walks past them. 

Gabriel’s arm pushes Jack further behind him, keeping their fronts faced towards his brother as he whistles down the hall. Jack’s seething with anger, fists curls into the silver material of his pants. 

“Are you all insufferable pricks?” Jack snaps. 

“Quiet.” Gabriel snarls, turning on him, “I will be far kinder killing you than they will be. Consider yourself grateful.”

“ _ Grateful?! _ ” Jack hisses, “I’m not going to be grateful about being murdered a day after I fall from the goddamn sky.”

“Look,  _ star.  _ Your kind are good for two things.” Gabriel lifts his fingers, “A good fuck and eternal life.”

Jack gasps in outrage and takes a swing that catches the prince off guard. It snaps Gabriel’s head back with the force of it and Jack watches as he grips his nose in anger. Blood trickles between his fingers as he advances on Jack. “ _ Tu pequeño _ -.”

“My name is Jack you ass.” Jack inhales sharply, shaking out his hand from the punch, “I’m not your whore and I’m not some  _ thing _ that you can just eat because you’re too fucking scared to die!” 

The anger permeates the air around them, but Gabriel doesn’t advance any more and Jack stands with his shoulders back, ready to keep fighting. Blood hits the floor with a soft splatter as it seeps from beneath the prince’s hand. Jack glances down at the blood on the white stone, then back up at Gabriel, whose eyes are blazing in restrained fury. 

“I’m worth more than-than-.” He fumbles for the words, “Then some slab of meat you picked out of a crater. I was alive before you were  _ born _ . I am greater than any of you down here and yet I am reduced to a meal because of human greed.”

He lets out a long-suffering sigh, taking a step forward into Gabriel’s space and staring up at him, “You don’t seem like the greedy type, Gabriel.”

Gabriel’s eyes close and his own body relaxes in slow increments, “‘M really not.”

“Then why?” Jack insists, “Why do you need me?” 

“I’m the youngest.” Gabriel’s voice is muffled from the blood and swelling in his nose, “I’m lucky to be alive right now.”

“Do you need to rule so badly?” Jack’s voice goes soft. 

“It’s that or die.” Gabriel snaps, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“You’re doing a terrible job of explaining it to me.” Jack snorts, “You want my heart?” He places a hand over where it beats in his chest, “Prove to me you’re worthy of eating it.”

“ _ What _ ?” Gabriel growls, “I will take it from you whether you want me to or not.”

Jack shakes his head with a smile, “Oh foolish prince, do you think it’s that easy?” He lifts a hand and moves Gabriel’s away from his nose to assess the damage he caused. It’s not broken, just bruised. He licks one of his other fingers, coating it in saliva and rubbing it down the bridge of the prince’s nose. The bleeding stops and the prince looks wondrously confused for half a second before he wiggles his nose in a way that is almost endearing. “What did you-?”

“Humans never did bother to  _ learn _ anything about us while my sisters were down here.” Jack mutters, “It was always, eat first, eternal youth and life later.” He watches Gabriel with a sad smile, “They all go insane eventually. Eternal life is a burden.”

“To win my father’s crown,” Gabriel takes a step back, “I’ll take that burden.”

Jack feels the disappointment flood him. The prince looks so sure, so stubborn and determined. He nods once, “May I at least enjoy the evening?” 

Gabriel frowns, “What do you mean?”

“A meal.” Jack insists, “And a bath, perhaps sleep? Then….” He inhales shakily, “Then I will give you my heart. Willingly.” 

He is terrified. 

But, better to be terrified and knowing the outcome than resisting and dying hysterical. Just like his sisters. 

His heart aches. 

“Agreed.” Gabriel straightens, “Follow me.” 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-

 

“Are you sure,  _ walida _ ?” A tall, broad-shouldered woman stands at the base of a silver staircase, dressed in maroon pants and a black waistcoat. Her dark hair is a bob around her pointed features, a black letter etched in ink under her right eye. She stares up at the top of the stairs, where an old woman sits, gray hair in a braid over the shoulder of a dark blue overcoat. One of her eyes is exposed and the other is covered by a golden patch. 

“I have seen it.” The woman mutters, voice hoarse. “The star has fallen.”

“And?” 

“What do you need a fallen star for, Fareeha?” The old woman wonders, lone eye gazing down at her. 

Fareeha puffs out her chest, “For you mother.” 

“Death is inescapable,  _ habibi. _ ” Her mother grins, “It is a long distance to travel. I may not even be alive by the time you return.”

“You will.” Fareeha insists, “You have to. I will return with the star and her heart and you shall be healed.” 

The old woman laughs softly, “You say this as if this star will come willingly.” 

“History shows that they have all come willingly.” Fareeha is sure of herself. She has read the tales, listened to the gossip and poured through whatever historical records she could find. Every star fell and had been easy to sway. Witch after witch after witch had laid claim to what was rightfully  _ Amari _ property. All mystical beings belonged to the family.

However, they were all that remained of 400 generations of powerful witches. She would not let their legacy die with her mother. They  _ will _ live eternal. 

“Do not underestimate your opponent.” Her mother states cryptically, “You could lose what you seek in your attempt to take it by force.”

“I have never lost.” Fareeha bows, “I shall return with your life,  _ walida. _ ”

“Be safe, my daughter.” Her mother calls softly as she marches to the grand door of their fortress. 

The evening wind blows in from the canyons around them and bites at her cheeks. She spots her modest carriage and knows her armor is inside, ready for whatever opponent she may face to steal her prize.

She throws her shoulders back.

She has a star to steal.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-

 

“What are you just sitting around for?”  

Amelie glances up from where she is cleaning her daggers, violet hair loose around her face. The prince named ‘Michael’ is standing before her, white cloak pressed and pristine as it had been the first time he’d approached her. 

“I am waiting.” She replies, accent of french origin. 

“For  _ what _ ?” He snaps, “We have to leave before Lucifer does or the star will be taken.”

She snorts, “Not by him.” The cloth in her hand slips over the jeweled dagger, leaving it sparkling in the light. 

“Yes.” He clicks his tongue at her, “By us. You should be at the carriage by now.” 

She frowns, “I told you not to take the carriage.” 

“I am not riding on horseback.” 

She inwardly curses at him and his posh bullshit. Her daggers slip seamlessly into the holsters strapped to her thighs. The golden holsters and jeweled daggers mesh beautifully with her obsidian pants and waistcoat. She looks every inch the assassin she claims to be and as she stands, she towers over the angry prince. 

“You can not capture a star by merely clopping up with your oversized carriage.” She points a finger at him, “This requires delicacy and patience. Something you do not posses.” Her heeled boots click as she steps past him, “Horses only. I will meet you in the barn.”

She leaves him sputtering in the sitting room. The castle passes around her as she weaves her way through the labyrinth of halls. She loathed taking jobs that required kidnapping, but every hundred or so years, a prince would get a wild hair up his ass about finding a fallen star. Her skills as a hunter were legendary, she assumed, because each prince would top the others price with every hire. 

She grins to herself as she passes the last set of rooms before the exit to the barn. Out of the corner of her eye she spots the youngest prince, black cloak draped over a chair and standing guard over a shirtless, blond man seated at a table. She pauses in the doorway, eyeing them both critically. The blond is scarfing down a plate of food with sloppy finesse and the prince is merely watching. 

Odd, she thinks, continuing her journey to the stables. 

When she arrives, the stable hand is holding her stag at arms length. The heavy antlered male buts his head against her hand as she reaches to sooth the nerves she can see are frazzled. She coos to him in french, eyeing the stable hand angrily, “Why is he upset?”

“I-I do not know ma’am.” The hand stutters, “Prince Gabriel and his friend must have startled him.”

She frowns, “He is not so easily startled by  _ people _ .”

Other beings, however…..

She whips around to the door she came from just as prince Michael pushes through. Her mind’s eye plays back the image of Gabriel and the bright blond in the room. How the prince stood guard, eyes roaming all the exits and posture stiff as the blond ate.

Ooo la la. 

“What are you waiting for now?” Michael hisses from where he sits on his horse, “We are wasting time.”

She glances up at him, “I do not think we need to go in search of the star, prince.”

His eyes narrow, “I beg your pardon?”

Her grin is slow and predatory, “It is already here.”

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Gabriel does not like the idea of being exposed in the castle overnight. He agreed to feed and bathe and let it rest until dawn, but he is not comfortable. His skin itches as the blonde slips out of his pants, pale skin unblemished and smooth. He watches with no shame as the star lowers himself into the warm, soapy depths of the castle’s massive tub. 

The star, no, he shakes his head,  _ Jack,  _ tips his head back with a sigh, eyes closed as steam rises around him.

“This is nice.” Jack mumbles, shoulder sinking beneath the water, “I always wondered what a bath was like.”

“It would not be like that were you a commoner.” Gabriel snorts.

One blue eye cracks open to stare at him upside down, “Then I guess there’s one perk to being kidnapped by a prince. A luxury bath before death. How nice.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. 

Jack wasn’t unpleasant company, that he could admit. The star was witty and headstrong, ready to fight his brother over the disgusting implication of his fictional job description. More than ready to sock Gabriel himself in the face for his own tasteless comment. 

He winces at the memory and prods at his healed nose. 

Jack was right. Of course he was fucking right. No one had even bothered to discover what fallen stars were capable of. Part of him twisted nauseously at the thought of carving the heart out of the flushed red chest before him. 

Gabriel squints down at the man, “Are you-?” His breath hitches as both of Jack’s eyes open to stare at him.

“What?” Jack frowns.

Jack’s body was  _ glowing _ . A shimmering gold mist glittered around the curves of his body with the steam from the bath. 

It was the most beautiful thing Gabriel has ever seen in all his years. 

He turns his head when a shout erupts from further in the castle. Water splashes over his boots as Jack jerks out of the water. Gabriel strains his ears to listen, but he can not make out the frantic calls and shouts. Dread pools in his stomach and he reaches down with his hand, “Come with me.”

Jack stares at the hand, “What?”

“Someone must know you are here.” Gabriel hisses, “We need to move.”

Jack still hesitates, eyeing the hand and Gabriel in worry, “How do I know you won’t lead me straight to them?”

Gabriel manages to look offended, “Why would I give you to them?” 

“I don’t know.” Jack shrugs meekly. 

“We need to go.” Gabriel insists, “I am not giving your heart to anyone.”

Something flashes in those blue eyes, but Gabriel doesn’t take the time to decipher it. Jack’s pale fingers wrap around his hand and he yanks the man from the bath and hands him a cloth to dry with. He helps Jack by tossing him his silver pants and a white, long sleeved shirt. The chain clinks between them with every moment of their arms, a reminder to him that Jack can only be separated from him if either of them dies.

Not today, he thinks with determination, yanking Jack out the window of the bathing room. The bushes conceal them as they hover behind, the lush scent of flowers clogging his nostrils. He can hear the footsteps from within the castle, and now he can hear them shouting to ‘find the star’.

“Do you think the stable hand told them?” Jack whispers.

“Probably.” Gabriel grunts.

They find a small opening that leads further into the garden area and Gabriel pulls Jack along, weaving through the rose gardens to evade detection. Gabriel eventually circles them back around to the stables, peering through the cracks in the wood to find his horse. Only the stable hand is inside and just as  he requested, his mare is saddled by the main opening. 

He rounds the corner swiftly, pulling the sword from his hilt and leveling it with the stable hands throat, “Did you tell them I had him?” He demands.

“N-n-no sire!” The hand shouts, hands up and fear etched into his features.

Jack’s warm hand squeezes his bicep, “Gabriel, stop!”

“No.” Gabriel snarls, “He may have jeopardized my entire-.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Jack hisses, “The longer we wait the more likely they are to find us!”

He can’t argue with that, so he sheaths his blade. The stable hand lets out a shriek of breath as his body relaxes. Gabriel shoves a foot into the stirrup and swings his other leg over with the grace of a man who has done it most of his life. He puts his hand out for Jack once more and this time, Jack takes it without question. He swings up behind Gabriel, arms winding tight around his waist. Gabriel scowls down at the hand, “You tell no one that we left.”

“Of course sire!” The hand salutes, mostly out of fear, he assumes.

He shoves his heels back twice into the mare’s flank and she whinnies once before breaking into a gallop out of the stables. 

The wind hits him like a punch as the hooves of his mare tear into the ground, kicking up dirt and grass and stone. He can feel Jack looking back at the castle, half twisted behind him and fingers gripping tight into the muscles of his stomach. 

They don’t stop until the castle is a blink of light in the distance. Gabriel pulls his horse to a slow stop, her hooves scraping at the grass beneath them. 

“I take it back.” Jack mutters into his shoulder.

Gabriel sighs at the sky, “What?”

“About you not being greedy.” Jack’s arms are tight around him and Gabriel can feel the bulge of his biceps under his own. “You are very,  _ very _ greedy aren’t you?”

Gabriel snorts out a laugh and breaks the mare back into a trot, “I found you first, star.”

“My name is Jack.” Jack huffs.

“Fine then,  _ Jack _ .” Gabriel sneers, “The price on my head just went up. What’s to say I don’t carve you up here to ensure that bounty never gets cashed?”

The arms fall away from his waist and Gabriel immediately misses them. He tries to suck the words back in, but it’s too late and Jack has retreated.

“Is that what you want?” 

No.

_ No.  _ Goddamn it. Gabriel squeezes his eyes shut. 

He says, “I have a better idea.”

“Better than killing me?” Jack grumbles, “I can’t wait to hear this.”

“I can use you as a trap. Get both of my brothers in one place. Easy to kill them both that way.” The idea is brilliant. The adrenaline still pumping through him from the escape is doing wonders on his cognitive functions. 

Jack seems to perk up a little at the idea, his hands cup the sides of Gabriel’s waist, “And after you’ve killed them?”

“Then your heart is mine.” Gabriel states matter-of-factly. 

“A royal meal. A royal bath. A royal adventure.” Jack hums behind him and Gabriel’s heart stutters when those big arms slip back around his waist. 

“Make it worth dying for, Gabriel.”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all ready for this.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are Awesome with a capital A. 
> 
> I am enjoying the heck out of this fic? I've watched the movie at least once a night this week just to get my thought process stirring. 
> 
> _Enjoy_

**Two**

 

Jack has watched humans for hundreds of years. He has seen kingdoms fall, children being brought into the world, love in every shape and form. There have been stars that whispered and giggled about falling to the earth’s surface to fall in love with handsome men. They wanted adventure, romance, everything they could see but could not touch.

Jack wishes he could tell them that it is a gigantic pile of nonsense. 

He scowls at the back of Gabriel’s head as they continue on horseback. His thighs are aching from the constant shifting of the mare beneath them and he can feel his stomach twisting in hunger. 

They have been riding for hours,weaving through forests and avoiding any area big enough to draw a crowd. It has been six hours since he’s seen a village and the sun is burning high, high in the sky above him. 

“Where are we going?” 

“If you ask me that again, I will make you walk.” Gabriel growls. 

Jack lets out a huff and tries to hid himself against the dark fabric of the prince’s cloak. How the man is wearing all black in the heat is a wonder, but the further he ducks against it, the less likely his face will be fried off. 

“Stop leaning against me.” Gabriel grouches.

“I’m tired.” Jack complains, “and I can’t feel my ass.”

An irritated sigh escapes the prince, “We’re not far enough away from the castle grounds just yet.”

Jack sighs and keeps his forehead between Gabriel’s shoulder blades, “I never stay up this late.”

“It’s midday.” Gabriel states.

“ _ Yea _ .” Jack mutters sarcastically, “Stars totally light up during the  _ daytime _ .” He pushes away, “In case you haven’t noticed, Stars are awake at night. I should be sleeping right now, not on horseback with a spoiled prince who has probably gotten us  _ lost. _ ”

Gabriel twists in the saddle to glare at him, “We aren’t lost!”

“Right.” Jack eyes him cynically.

“I know this kingdom better than you do.” 

“I’ve been watching it from the sky.” Jack crosses his arms over his chest, a mistake because it nearly throws him off balance and off the side of the horse. 

“Seeing from the sky isn’t as good as being on the ground.” Gabriel snaps, “You have to know the land.”

“Then where are we going?” Jack asks again.

Gabriel pulls the mare to a halt and she lets out a relieved exhale of air. He leads her to a small, barely there stream, allowing her to drink from it. Jack moves back a little as Gabriel dismounts first before reaching up to help Jack down. 

His bare feet hit the cool, shady grass and he wastes no time in stepping into the stream to cool himself off. Water rushes around his ankles, soaking his pants up to his calves. He grins in delight.

“It’s so cold.”

“I’m surprised you understand the difference.” Gabriel is watching him with an amused tilt to his head as he digs through the saddle bag. 

“I do feel things up there you know.” Jack sneers, “It’s hard to explain.”

“Try me.” Gabriel pulls out a wrapped cloth heavy with bread and cheese. 

Jack wades out of the water and back onto the grass, plopping down into the green weeds and stretching out his legs to dry. Gabriel joins him, but lowers himself down in a far more graceful manner. They split the food, munching quietly.

“It’s kinda like a sensation.” Jack breaks the silence, “Where you can’t move or breath, but you can feel everything around you.” His fingers twirls a piece of the bread around, “I know that the sun burns hot and the further away we are from it, the colder it gets.” He shoves the piece into his mouth and munches, “But I don’t know what the extreme is. Human skin has limits.”

He is quickly learning that himself, as even in the shade, his neck and face burn from the exposure to the sun’s rays. 

“When we get where we are going,” Gabriel mutters, “I will find something for your skin.”

Jack smiles tentatively, “I would appreciate that, it is very uncomfortable.” He polishes off his cheese and rubs a hand over the back of his neck, “What is it called?”

“A sunburn.” Gabriel replies, doing the same with his own food, “We need to get where we are going quickly before you catch a fever.”

Jack frowns, “A fever? I will get sick?”

Gabriel rises to his feet, “In a way.” 

Jack follows him, meeting at the mare, who is done drinking and is grazing happily amongst the tall grass. Jack presses a hand to her neck and frowns, “You must be exhausted.”

She whines softly, lifting her head to bump against his hands, “Soon.” He murmurs to her before patting once and taking Gabriel’s hand to rise back into the saddle. 

They continue on for another long stretch and by the time Jack can make out the small village over the edge of the hill, storm clouds start rolling above. The first fat drops hit them as they enter through the small gated community. Jack can see four houses and a small shop, stray goats and chickens walking through yards and along the tiny dirt path. They cluck and bleat as the mare trots along, scattering them back into the grass. 

“Where are we?” Jack asks, cold rain beating against the fever hot skin of his neck. 

“Safe.” Gabriel replies, ducking his head as they enter through a small barn door. 

The sound of rain becomes a loud splattering on the roof above them. Jack slides off first, body worn and skin both simultaneously hot and cold at the same time. He shivers once and tries to shake it off before Gabriel turns away from his dismount. 

“Oh.” A soft female voice turns Jack’s head to the entrance of the barn. A pretty blonde woman is standing there, bamboo umbrella over her head. She’s dressed in a white and green dress, feet bare in the puddles forming on the ground. 

Gabriel walks forward, “Apologies for the visit, Angela.”

A smile breaks across her face, “No apology needed. What brings you here, my prince?”

Jack feels Gabriel step up beside him and a wide, warm palm settles at the base of his spine. A sliver of something wobbles in Jack’s belly as he turns his head to look at Gabriel, who is focused on the woman named Angela.

“Just passing through.” Gabriel replies. 

“Indeed.” She doesn’t believe them, Jack can tell by the way she is eyeing Gabriel with masked disappointment. However, she tips her head in a gesture of ‘come’ and they follow her back into the rain. The house next to the barn seems to be hers, as she opens a back door and allows them to enter first. 

Jack realizes, after a full ten seconds inside her small den, that the woman named Angela is a human doctor. The entire living area is full of shelves with medicines and equipment for things Jack has never seen, but has heard stories of. The door clicks shut and the umbrella is set against the wall to dry as she walks past them. Gabriel’s hand stays at his back, something Jack is oddly thankful for considering he is in yet another strange place in less than two days. 

“You look feverish.” Angela has already walked to a shelf and pulled down two glass bottles, “Come, sit.” She points to a plush red chair that is more like a small bed than an actual chair. He sends a questioning look to Gabriel, who nods, so he obeys. The chair is very comfortable and he bounces once, twice before looking up at Angela.

“What is your name?” She smiles kindly down at him. 

“Jack.” He replies, in awe of her. She looks so young, too young to be a doctor in this time, but here she is. 

“You are not Gabriel’s usual….” She hesitates on the word, “Fancy.”

Gabriel lets out a strangled cough, “I’m not  _ sleeping _ with him.”

Jack flushes hotly and it makes the sunburn flare even more. She chuckles softly and hands him a capsule from one bottle to swallow. He does so without question and stares as she uncorks the other bottle and smears a helping of clear liquid into her palm. The liquid goes on cool against his over-heated skin and Jack lets out a soft moan at the relief. 

“Have you never had a burn before?” Angela asks curiously.

“I have never truly been outside.” Jack figures is a safe answer. He’s reasonably sure that Gabriel doesn’t want anyone to know he’s the fallen star. With the prince’s family after them now, making more enemies wouldn’t be wise. 

“Ah.” She nods, “Sheltered life. Did Gabriel rescue you from one of the hostels?” 

Curiosity peaks instantly and he looks over at Gabriel, who finds something on the wall very interesting, “I had escaped.” Jack lies smoothly.

Angela nods solemnly, “He brings me many boys and girls sold to the trade.” She sounds sad now, “Some never recover properly. You,” She hums, “You are a oddly unscathed. Due to your beauty, perhaps.”

“Harming this pretty face would lose them money.” Jack is talking out of his ass. Is that what it’s called? Gabriel is still not looking at him. Probably because Jack is coming to the dangerous conclusion that there’s more to this angry, bloodthirsty prince than what he originally assumed. 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“Where did they go?!” Lucifer snarls down at the trembling stable hand. 

Mako Rutledge watches in bland amusement as the oldest brother holds a dagger to a trembling teenagers throat. He can hear Jamie muttering to himself outside of the barn, a place full of hay and horses, a place the pyromaniac was not allowed to step into. Lucifer, their employer, has been attempting to wrangle information out of the boy for almost fifteen minutes and Mako is growing bored.

“This is getting us nowhere.” He grunts.

“Well, maybe if he lost some  _ fingers _ .” Lucifer growls and the boy nearly wets himself in fear. 

Mako considers it for all of two seconds, “It’s a waste of time.”

Lucifer turns to him with a scowl, “And what, pray tell, would a great buffoon like yourself know about interrogation techniques?” 

Quite a bit, actually, but he’s not here to impress a spoiled prince with his prowess in espionage. He is more focused on getting paid so he can feed them for the next handful of months before winter. He does, however, push away from where he’s leaning against a post to walk forward and tower his great body over the skinny prince. 

“You waste more time asking questions that no one knows the answer too. Move on to the next one.” Mako’s voice is enhanced by the mask he wears, he can see the shimmer of worry behind the prince’s gaze, “Think of the youngest princes haunts. Where he goes, who he speaks to.”

“Fleeing lambs always follow a path!” Jamie cackles from outside the door. 

“Quiet.” Mako grunts, returning his stare to the prince, “Think hard.”

Lucifer looks to be contemplating Mako’s suggestion, fingers rubbing at his chin and eyes scowling into the hay-covered dirt beneath them. It takes a while and the stable hand has long since risen to his feet and left, before the prince finally makes a face.

“I may know a place, but it is far.”

And then, despite Mako’s warnings, Jamie comes barreling through the door, his overalls dusted with ash and waving a black candle around like a prize.

“That is where I come in!”

Mako drops his head back with a long-suffering sigh.

Lucifer’s eyebrows go up, “Is that a  _ babylon _ candle?” He takes a step forward and Mako puts a big, meaty hand out to stop him, “How did the likes of  _ you _ acquire such a rarity?”

Jamie looks mildly affronted at the ‘likes of you’ quip, but recovers so fast only Mako saw it. He wiggles it in the air one more time before shoving it into the pack he has slung over his shoulder. 

“We only use them if we have to.” Mako warns, “So if you’re wasting our time and we arrive to an empty place,” He leans down into the prince's space, “I will kill you.”

“Oh. I’m sure he’s there.” Lucifer’s grin reminds him of Jamie’s when he’s about to blow something up. 

He briefly wonders if this fallen ‘star’ is really worth so much trouble. He advises the prince and Jamie to pack what they need for the travel by candle. They will not be making a return trip with said candle. 

Jamie fidgets with his pipe bombs when Mako walks up. It’s a nervous habit that Mako zero’s in on sharply, “Speak.” He mutters.

“Just dunno if this’ll be worth it, mate.” Jamie huffs, “This prince is just like any of the others. He could be leading us straight into a trap.”

“Or.” Mako counters, “We fall right into this ‘star’s’ lap and we walk away with enough money to feed us this winter.” He tries not to think about their last winter, holed up in a cave somewhere. This time he wants to have Jamie tucked away in a bed, with a proper fire. He’s sick of living like a homeless person.

Jamie frowns, “You sure about this, roadie?”

“We need this.” Mako reminds him.

Jamie sighs and peers up at him, “Well, I trust ya big guy. Let’s do it.”

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Fareeha’s runes are a jumbled mess of gibberish. They tell her yes to everything at this point and it’s nothing but nonsense. She tosses them onto the seat of her carriage and stares out the window. The rolling hills and valley’s of outer Stormhold are a sight for sore eyes. She has been trapped in her mother’s castle for so long, caring for her and only sending out the servants to gather supplies in fear of Ana passing. With each day her mother’s magic grows weaker and it wanes faster the more moons pass. 

Fareeha can feel her own magic disintegrating. Such is with blood, Fareeha has not bore a daughter and there is no bloodline for the magic cling to. When her mother dies, so will the magic and so will the Amari legacy. 

Her fingers curl into a fist, lip twisting into a snarl. She will  _ not _ allow that to happen. She  _ must _ find the star and bring it to her mother. 

The carriage bumps and glides along the path, magic guiding it, but only barely. She can feel it draining her and she knows that a break will be needed to gather back her strength. 

The bright blue sheen of her armor sits across from her in a neat pile, helmet on top. She has been working on it for decades and it is finally able to utilize. It is a shame she can only use it with her magic, something she may not have much of for very long. 

The pendant hanging under her shirt vibrates warmly against her chest. She shifts back slightly and pulls it out with one hand. 

Her mother’s visage appears in the green crystal.

“How goes your journey, daughter?”

Fareeha frowns, “I am still traveling. I should be at the crater by nightfall.”

“You really should just come home.” Ana’s smile is almost teasing and it burns in Fareeha’s chest. Her mother did not seem to care that she was dying.

“I must do this.” She replies.

“But what if I die without you here?” Ana bemoans, “I will be lonely.”

“Mother. This will save your life.” Fareeha insists, “Please do not joke.”

“If I can not joke about death,” Ana wiggles a finger at her, “Then what else is there to joke about, my dear?”

“It is not a joke.” Fareeha snaps, “This is your life,  _ walida _ !” 

Ana falls silent and watches Fareeha through the crystal. She is in her dressing gown, Fareeha notes, ready for a long evening in bed. Her skin is sickly looking, circles under her eyes, and a general air of disease around her. Fareeha wants to curl up and cry at the sight of her. 

“Do what you must.” Ana sighs, “But you should know that the star has moved.”

“Moved?!” Fareeha sits up straighter, “To where? Did someone capture her already?” 

Ana tilts her head, “I can not see the where, I can only see the what.”

Frustration laces through her, “Mother.” Impatience stains her voice.

The chuckle her mother releases only further fans the flames, “What indeed. The star is in good hands, if that is what you are wondering. Death will not greet it any time soon.”

Fareeha hates this new information, she does not wish to fight anyone for the star, but she knew it was a possibility, “Some stranger with a kind heart, I assume?” She snorts, not even a saint would turn down eternal life.

Ana hums, “Something like that.”

“Your vague answers anger me,  _ walida _ .” 

“I have given you the same answers all your life, brat.” Ana sneers, “Continue west. West west until the sky meets the water.”

“That is two days away!” Fareeha shouts, “Someone will have eaten her by then.”

Ana lifts an eyebrow, “Then you better hurry.”

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


The rain does not let up.

It continues to pound against the wood of Angela’s roof long after Gabriel and Jack have settled into her spare bedroom. His boots are off, cloak hanging off of a chair by the door, leaving him in his pants and grey button up. The sleeves are uncuffed at the wrists, which lay one over the other on his belly. Jack is curled up on his right, bare back facing him and curled up in the fetal position. His silver pants have been traded for a pair of borrowed trousers. Angela promised to wash Jack’s dirty clothes. 

His eyes roam down the smooth, burned expanse of Jack’s back. The splotchy sunburn is almost comical on the stars skin. He feels bad for subjecting  him to something his new body can not handle properly. 

Jack shifts beside him, restless in a way that Gabriel doesn’t understand. The moon is hidden by dark storm clouds and it is well past time for sleep, but neither of them can find it. 

He wants to run his fingers down Jack’s spine. The urge is startling, almost as startling as catching the look on Jack’s face when Angela let it slip of his side job. He did not need to see the awe and wonder in that blue gaze. He was merely riding the world of an evil and helping teenagers out of a bad place. He did not need Jack looking at him as though he were staring at him and actually  _ seeing _ him. 

Gabriel is very good at making sure no one can see him. 

“Can’t sleep either?” Jack’s voice is low and drifts to him in a haze. 

“Too much on my mind.” He shrugs.

“I am usually awake now.” Jack says and Gabriel watches his face turn to the open window. Mist and cold air drift through it, rain obscuring the sky and fields beyond. “Not that you could see me on a night like tonight.” He curls up a little tighter and a pang of worry slices Gabriel in the chest, “But somewhere in the world I could be seen.” His voice quivers and Gabriel looks away to face the ceiling, “Someone was watching me.”

“I didn’t knock you out of the sky.” Gabriel grumbles.

“No.” Jack agrees, “But so many people will get lost while I’m away.” 

Gabriel’s brow furrows, “Why would they get lost?”

He feels Jack twist over onto his back and he chances a glance. He regrets it because Jack has this wistful, gorgeous smile across his lips, “I’m surprised you didn’t realize what was missing on the way to your castle the first night. Most travelers use me at night for direction.”

Gabriel balks, “ _ You’re _ the north star?” 

Jack’s grin grows wider, “I am.”

Something akin to wonder clouds Gabriel’s chest, “I know my way home blind.” He offers instead of saying ‘I have been using you as a guide my entire life’. Because it is the truth, every time he ran to escape his brothers or his father’s wrath, he had used that star to find his way home. Straight ahead, over his shoulder, a constant companion to lead him through long hunts and late travels. 

“I’m not sure who will take my place.” Jack frowns, the edges of his face going sad, “One of my sisters perhaps.”

He falls quiet and Gabriel feels like a heel. He actually feels worse than a heel because he’s realizing that he’s a selfish ass. Jack was right, Gabriel was an ass. Half the goddamn kingdom is going to be on them soon and he’s dragging Jack around like a bag of flour. Jack didn’t do anything to deserve being thrust into a world that wants him to die.

He closes his eyes and is woken by a frantic shove to his shoulder.

His breathing stutters in fear as he snatches the hand touching him. Angela’s gasp is pained and startled, but as he focuses on her face in the darkness he realizes it is white in fear. Her eyes are wide and shifting between the hand around her wrist and the closed door to the bedroom. 

He can hear thudding footsteps coming up the staircase.

“Gabriel?” Jack’s sleep-touched voice asks and a hand curls over his waist, “Wha-?”

The fingers tighten into his skin when the star hears the steps coming closer. Gabriel lets go of Angela’s wrists and rolls out of the bed, grabbing his sword from the floor. The door busts open, wood splintering to the floor. Angela shouts and dives across the bed, shoving Jack behind it as Gabriel jumps forward, sword at the ready.

The figure in the doorway is a giant, hulking mass wearing too-small leather clothes and a mask that depicted a hogs nostrils. A hook is situated in his left hand, twice as long as Gabriel’s sword. He curses under his breath and takes a hesitate step back, scanning his exits and wondering if the large man brought any partners. 

“Tsk. Tsk, little brother..” 

Gabriel’s body stiffens at the voice.  _ Impossible. _

He narrows his gaze as the large man takes a step into the room and to the side. Lucifer walk in behind him, red cloak wet from the rain and hair plastered to his face. He looks half mad, eyes scanning the room and landing on the bed where Jack and Angela are hiding. 

Gabriel moves to block his view and Lucifer's face twists into a snarl, eyes lifting to meet his own. He does not blink or twitch a muscle, “We are an entire day from the castle. How did you find us?”

“Secret.” Lucifer pushes a finger to his lips, winking. 

Gabriel holds his sword out, ready to fight should his brother make the order, “The star is mine.”

Lucifer snorts, “You can not stop me from taking him.” He shakes his head sadly, “There are no finders keepers rules when it comes to eternal life brother.”

Gabriel doesn’t reply, just continues to stare down his brother and block Jack from their view. He has no idea how they are going to get out of this. The widow is open, they could escape that way, but what if there are more outside? Jack would be walking right into another trap. 

“You really should just give it up.” Lucifer shrugs, “I’d prefer to keep Doctor Angela’s floors free of blood.”

Gabriel grits his teeth, trying to come up with a plan. He eyes the massive man beside his older brother and tries to find a weakness. The man just breathes heavily through the mask and he can’t tell if he’s being watched or not. 

He decides to risk the window.

He’s going to have to leave his cloak behind, but he hilts his sword in a mock surrender and his brother brightens at the gesture. Gabriel does not lose his guard. He is not a stupid man and his brother will take any opportunity to kill him. 

“A wise choice.” Lucifer grins, fingers curling around the blade on his own belt. The man beside him relaxes a little too, as if he were glad that no one decided to fight. 

Gabriel lets the room relax for a split second before twisting around for the bed. He makes a break for Jack, snatching him by the upper arm and yanking him to the door.

Lucifer shouts something behind him, but he’s already shoving Jack out the window in hopes that the star lands safely. He turns back for Angela but she is shaking her head frantically.

“GO!” She shouts, waving at him violently, “Do not-.” She hesitates, “Do not let history repeat itself!”

Gabriel hears a loud grunt and the massive hook cuts through the air and he jumps out of the way just in time. Angela scream as it hits the bed and drags it across the floor, scraping wood up as it goes. He puts both hands to the window frame and heaves himself out. 

The ground is cold, wet and disgusting as his bare feet hit. His knees hold the shockwave of the landing. He turns around frantically, searching for the blond star, but Jack isn’t around. 

_ No! _

He can’t see through the sheets of rain and cold fear grips at him. 

“Gabriel!” 

Jack’s voice comes from his left and he runs for it, tearing up mud and water as he runs for the barn. Jack is being dragged into the doors just as Gabriel rounds the corner of the house. He picks up the pace and skids into the barn. 

A blonde man has Jack by his biceps and the star is kicking and screaming through it, trying to twist and turn against the hands holding him. Rage burns in Gabriel’s chest and he marches forward, taking a swing at the kid and catching him across the jaw. The man yelps and drops Jack, rubbing at his cheek in irritation.

“Oi!”

Jack scrambles to his feet and flings himself at Gabriel, who catches him around the waist. The star has a cut across his cheek and the pants are stained with mud and his left leg has a nasty red stain spreading along the material. He whistles once and his mare plows through the doors of the stall she went into, startling the blond kid-napper. He wraps his arm around the lower part of Jack’s waist, getting a good grip on him before yanking at the saddle and mounting. He puts Jack in front of him and the star gets a good grip around his neck as Gabriel urges the mare into a gallop. 

The kidnapper shouts at them as they burst out into the thunderstorm. 

The rain whips at his face like ice shards, cold and relentless as he tries to find the road. Jack is trembling against his chest, unused to the extreme temperature in his temporary body.

“You aren’t getting away that easily!” The voice cracks around him not unlike the thunder above. 

The world tilts in a sickening twist as his mare comes out from under them. His shoulder hits the ground with a sickening crack and Jack’s weight punches him in the chest. Water seeps through his thin shirt, mud sticky against his face. His mare is whimpering somewhere away from him but he can only hear the squelching slap of feet to mud coming closer. 

When he rolls over, it’s the massive man from the bedroom. His mask is even more frightful up close and Gabriel tries to hold Jack closer to him despite the screaming in his possibly broken collarbone.

The hog-man is reaching down to snatch for Jack when a loud explosion rattles the ground under him. The hog twists around with a curse as the barn goes up in a mass of fames.

“JAMISON!” The hog snarls.

Gabriel can see his brother’s outline in the rain, making a beeline for them. 

“Grab the star and light the candle!” His brother orders angrily, “Leave him for the wolves!”

_ Candle? _

“B-b-babylon candle.” Jack’s voice is quiet, mouth pressed to his wet chest, “A-angela said that’s how they appeared.”

“Fuck.” Gabriel snaps, struggling to sit them both up, “We need to get it.”

Jack looks up at him incredulously, “We can’t even escape by horseback!”

He can hear his brother getting closer, Hog shouting into the rain and loud, male cackling in the distance. He stares down into Jack’s eyes, blood and mud streaked across his face.

“Do you trust me?” Gabriel asks.

Those blue eyes widen slowly, mouth working silently, “I-I-.” The moment stretches like molasses and the rain is a brutal reminder of where they are and the situation they are in, “Yes.” Jack finally whispers.

Gabriel nods once.

“Take him!” Gabriel snarls up at hog, “He isn’t worth this crap!”

“What?!” Jack gasps as Hog turns around and takes without question. He yanks Jack out of Gabriel’s arms and Jack slips and slides in the mud. He’s shaking his head and shouting at Gabriel, and goddamn those eyes look so betrayed. 

Gabriel struggles to his feet, thighs and knees aching from the impact of his first fall, shoulder and chest flaming from his second. His horse is motionless on the ground and he mourns her for a moment before he limps after the hog. 

His brother has long since detoured to meet hog, snatching the star out of his grip. Jack goes like a rag doll, favoring his left leg, blood up to his knee and covered in mud and water. Gabriel slinks in the darkness, watching as the blond kidnapper, Jamison, he assumes, pulls out a long, black candle. 

The barn is up in flames, lighting the area around the two mercs and his brother. Jack is a fighting, snarling dog between them, despite his injury and his fear. Gabriel hovers close, water long since soaked through his clothes. He doubts his movements will be very flawless, but he has to try.

“Just kill your brother!” The hog snarls.

“We go  _ now! _ ” Lucifer argues, “We can not risk the long journey back!”

“I am not sacrificing our candle for your bullshit!” Hog growls.

“He’s right though, roadie.” The cackling blonde states, “The faster we get home, the faster we get paid.”

Gabriel watches at the Hog considers it and he takes in the loose grip Lucifer has on Jack, the candle being held just so in Jamison’s hand. 

He takes the jump again.

He rushes for the candle first, smacking Jamison with his good shoulder and sending the man to the wet ground. The candle splashes into the mud and he scrambles for it, fingers slick as they wrap around the waxy surface. Jamison howls and Hog tries to stumble after him, but Gabriel is too quick and he rushes under one of those meaty arm and takes hold of Jack’s wrist. 

Jack comes willingly and they both twist around to face the trio, backs to the fire.

“GABRIEL!” Lucifer shouts.

Gabriel holds the candle out with his right hand, arm over Jack’s shoulder and the fire just within reaching distance. 

“You want him?” Gabriel sneers, “Over my dead body.” He bends to Jack, “Hold tight and think of home.”

He shoves his fist into the flame and they are whisked away with his brothers rage echoing in the distance. 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Amelie is used to being patient. She is an assassin, so it is something of her specialty. 

Her employer, however, is pacing a line into the floor of his sitting room. His white coattails are flapping with every sharp turn in the opposite direction. She eyes him from her spot lounging on a golden chair, both legs over the arm and polishing one of her poison dart guns. 

“When will they return?” Michael growls in frustration, boots clicking restlessly against the floor.

“How should I know?” She asks, “I do not possess the special candle for fast travel in this country.”

“You are sure you can take down his merc?” 

He has asked her that question multiple times in the past hour. She is growing impatient with his irritating questions. 

“I have tripled the dose.” She replies, “It is capable of taking down a gryphon. I am sure it can take down a large man.”

“Roadhog is almost the same size as a gryphon!” 

She grins, “Then it should work just fine.”

He lets out a frustrated snarl and she chuckles to herself, continuing to run her blue cloth over the edges of the gun. They fall into silence once more as the minutes tick past. His pacing becomes furious and the rain heavier. It pelts against the windows and thunder rumbles the castle walls.

She realizes after another hour that the hog and his pyromaniac companion have failed. A mission so simple would not take this long and she voices it over the crack of lightning.

Prince Michael is frightening sight to behold when he does not get his way. Candles and glass lanterns shatter against the floor, he tears down the curtains from the window, and shreds the cushions on the other chairs. 

She is for the first time in her life, scared for this star to fall into the hands of such a gruesomely, untamed man. 

She turns up her nose and continues to polish her gun, drowning out the unleashed rage of both the storm and the man. 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Thunder and lightning light the air up around him, wind catches him by surprise and he stumbled into Gabriel’s chest again. Everything is howling and loud, his left foot is screaming in pain, and he is so _ tired _ . 

He tries to take in his surroundings, but there is no land. 

“Where are we?” Jack shouts.

Gabriel lets out a colorful curse, “Where the fuck did you take us?”

Jack glances around at where they are standing. White, condensed water is under his feet, but they look alomst like-

“Storm clouds.”

“What the hell were you thinking of?” Gabriel grabs him by the shoulders.

Jack scowls, “You told me to think of  _ HOME _ .”

“That doesn’t mean the  _ sky _ !” Gabriel hisses.

“The sky is my home!” Jack counters angrily, “But you thought of yours and I thought of mine and now we’re stuck in the goddamn sky!”

He watches Gabriel thrust his hands into the wet curls of his hair and let out a frustrated grunt of irritation. “I should have left you with them!” He snaps, “You’re more trouble than you're worth.”

Jack’s anger seethes under his skin. Long gone is that safe, warm room in the top of a doctor’s home. The soft, approachable man who was bewildered by what star he was and saved children from horrific traffickers is gone. He is replaced by the prince who did not get his way, who did not get what he wanted from his dashing rescue. 

He clenches his fists, “Oh. That dispensable now am I?” He shoves the prince’s shoulder, “You give up  _ now? _ ”

Gabriel snarls at him, catching his wrist, “I will not spend another moment being hunted by morons!”

“This was your plan!” Jack gasps in outrage, “I gave myself you to! I offered you my heart!” He tugs angrily at his wrist, hurt and sadness mixing dangerously in his throat, “And now you toss me aside? You give up at the first encounter of trouble?” His lips tremble in the cold and he is ashamed of it, “You asked me to trust you and I did, Gabriel.  _ I did. _ ”

The grasp on his wrist loosened and Gabriel’s anger melts away in phases. His shoulders drop and his fingers glide down Jack’s arm to cup his elbow.

“You’re right.” His voice is rough from the night adventures, the shouting, the lack of sleep. 

“Look at me.” Jack insists and Gabriel does.

Jack wants to hold him. He hasn’t hugged anyone willingly, but he has seen it thousands of times between many humans. He wonders if Gabe would hold him back.

“We need to-.”

Whatever Gabriel is about to say is cut off as a giant net falls on their heads. They both shout in alarm and gravity pulls them downward, through the cloud and soaking them in even more water. Jack sputters and grunts as his ass hits wood and he reaches out a hand to make sure Gabriel is still there. His fingers curl into the damp fabric of the prince’s shirt and Gabriel’s own hand wraps around his wrist. 

Loud voice chatter around them, but Jack is trying to blink the water out of his eyes to see. Many men are standing in a circle around them and Gabriel’s fingers tighten into the skin of his wrist, a warning.

“What a pretty man!”

“And a prince too!”

“Think we can sell them both?”

“We aren’t slave traders ya moron!”

A different voice speaks every time and Jack tries his best to get closer to Gabriel.

“What’s goin’ on?!” A booming voice breaks over the chatter of voices. They fall silent fast, shifting on their feet awkwardly as a clank and a jingle echoes over the floor. Each new footfall brings a new clank, and they grow closer until one of the men holds up a lantern just as a tall, broad shouldered figure comes into view.

The jingle is coming from his boots, Jack surmises, peering from the pointy golden wheels, up brown-pants clad legs, a gaudy belt buckle, a golden chest plate to match the boots, and ending with an unkempt beard and a-

Jack blinks.

A cowboy hat.

Something burns bright in his mouth, red against the dark, wet air and the man pulls it from his lips and tips his hat back.

“Well, well, well.” His grin is full of teeth and wonder, “What do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER MCCREE.
> 
> Side note: The horse is fine. I promise.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments! Your support means SO MUCH and I read every single comment with the biggest grin.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have arrived at chapter three.
> 
> _Enjoy_

**Three**

Fareeha stares down into the bowl where her runes landed. They are feeding her gibberish once again. The fire burns and crackles before her, rain dropping heavy over the canvas shelter she erected for herself. A small rabbit is roasting over the fire and she is far from hungry at this point. It has been a day of hopeless travel, no closer to the water and no closer to convincing her mother to assist. The star seems almost like a fairytale now, some wispy dream she dreamt up when she watched it streak down from the sky and into the lush forests of Stormhold. 

She remembers her mother telling her of the Star’s since childhood, wrapped up in fur blankets and in awe of the night sky. How witches thrived in moonlight and survived off the hearts of fallen stars. How battles broke out across fields, scorching the trees and the sky in light and fire as one witch destroyed another in hopes of gaining eternal life. 

The Amari women had once been fierce, formidable royalty. A hierarchy of witches that even the Stormhold king himself would turn a blind eye to. Now, they were two. Both starving for magic, her mother nonchalant about the loss and Fareeha feeling gutted with every passing day. She could once feel the sparks of her magic under her fingertips, feel it in the thrumming of the universe. Now, she can barely do basic things before exhausting herself. 

Her mother thought it funny. 

_ Oh how low we have sunken, my dear. I feel this is payment. _

But she never told Fareeha for what.  _ What _ was her mother paying for?  _ Why _ would her mother allow herself to wither away into nothing? And then expect her daughter to watch it happen?

She sets the bowl of runes down, turning her attention back to her meal and pulling it from the fire. It is charred at the edges now, but she cools and cuts it to eat. The rain is almost soothing, but the moon can not be seen and she fears her magic will be weaker come morning. No rays to recharge under, nothing but food and rest to get her through the next day. 

She shivers as a gust of wet wind slaps her in the face. With a wave of her hand, the fire extinguishes and she retreats to the enclosed space of her carriage. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rain is violent against the sides of the boat. It rocks the floor under them back and forth, creates bumps and jostles his already throbbing shoulder. The bone is broken, Gabriel is almost sure of it, and he can feel Jack at his back, their wrists tied together. From the corner of his eye, he can see the stain on Jack’s soggy pants leg is still red with fresh blood. 

The star himself has been quiet, no sound of pain, no shouting or insisting this is all Gabriel’s fault. Even though it is his fault. He brought them to Angela, he should have accounted for one of his brothers knowing what he did in secret. You can not spend your life trying to murder your own kin and not attempt to scout out their habits. 

He had been so sure he was being careful. 

Jack shifts behind him and it pulls at his broken collarbone and he hisses.

“Are you okay?” Jack’s voice is soft, weary. 

Gabriel sighs, “Must have broken something when the hook pulled Blossom out from under us.” He slumps back against Jack, enough though it causes more pain in his chest,  “How’s your leg?”

“Throbbing.” Jack mutters, “I had not expected to experience so much human pain upon landing.”

“The land itself didn’t hurt?” Gabriel asks.

“It did.” Jack replies, “But it’s something we brace for. Stars fall all the time. We are told what to expect and how to….” He trails off, “How to survive.”

Gabriel casts his eyes to the ceiling, guilt potent in his chest. He doesn't know what to say or how to even being saying it. He needs Jack’s heart. He can not defeat his brothers and their assassins without it. And Jack has given it to him willingly, offered to help him defeat his brothers, but he is afraid he may need the heart first. Luring his brothers may not even be good enough now that they are so enraged with him. 

“I used to watch humans having adventures.” Jack sounds wistful and sad, voice tinged with sleep deprivation, “I used to want that. I’d dream of being on the ground, feeling the grass and breathing the air. I wanted to visit villages and go on grand adventures.”

Gabriel chuckles sarcastically, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you to be careful what you wish for?”

Jack yanks on the bonds and it pulls a sharp yelp of pain from him, “Hey!”

“You think I wanted this?” Jack hisses, “Humans wish on us all the time. They dream through us and beg us to give them more than what they can have. Why can we not do the same? Except we have to fear death the second our feet touch the ground.”

Gabriel winces, “You’re right.”

Jack lets out a sigh, “I have no objection to you….killing me.” He whispers, “If you so desire eternal life, then I will give it to you, but you must earn it.”

“You’ve already said this.” Gabriel grouches.

“And you are failing.” Jack snaps, “You can not rule Stormhold until your brothers are dead.”

“I’m aware of that,” Gabriel sneers, “But I need  _ your _ heart to accomplish it.”

They fall silent, the boat rocking, voices shouting on deck, rain slashing against the wood. He can feel Jack’s fingers curling and uncurling against his own, shoulders shifting to get comfortable.

“You don’t need my heart to defeat them.” Jack says, “To earn something, you must first prove you are worthy of it.”

“I didn’t realize murder was on your list of ‘worthy things people can do to eat my heart’.” Gabriel snorts.

Jack seems to pause, “You would be a far better king.” he sighs, “You would be better than your father. Greater than your brothers.” 

Gabriel swallows and his belly shivers at the praise, “Is that why you’re willing to die? Because I’d be a great king?”

“I’m willing to die because even if I tried to live,” Jack whispers, “I’d spend my entire life running.” His head tips back against Gabriel’s good shoulder, “I would rather die for you, than live my life in fear.”

He tries to say something in return, but the door to the hold opens swiftly and the jingling of spurs makes the words die in his throat. He glances over at the door where the man in the cowboy hat is standing, wet from the rain. The door shuts with a slam, and the rain nearly drowns out the disappointed cries of the crew. 

His boots click ominously across the floor and Gabriel feels Jack stiffen behind him, his fingers lacing with Gabriel’s own. He squeezes back once before glaring up at the pirate.

“Caught myself a prince.” The pirate smirks, cigar burning between his lips. His finger pluck the smoke from his mouth, flicking the ashes on the floor, “And his…” The pirate squints at Jack, “Consort?”

Jack bristles behind him, “Why does everything think I’m a  _ prostitute?! _ ”

“Sorry, sugar.” The pirate grins, “But you are mighty pretty.” 

Gabriel swallows back the growl as the pirate leers down at the star. He can’t see Jack’s face, but he hopes the star is giving this jackass just as harsh a stare as Gabriel is. 

“Let us go.” Gabriel states firmly.

The pirate’s brow furrows, “Now why would I go and do that?” He leans forward, “You gotta bounty on yer head,  _ Prince. _ ” 

“Ha.” Gabriel sneers, “My brothers no doubt.” 

The pirate grins, “You betcha. Calling you a traitor. Shouting shit about treason.”

“ _ Treason? _ ” Gabriel roars, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as he jerks forward, “Those bastards!”

The pirates eyebrows go up, “They both tryin’ to out bounty the other at the moment. I’ve gotten word that Lucifer tripled his.”

Gabriel frowns, Jack seems to gasp, “But we only escaped from them a few hours ago? Did they have another candle?” 

Gabriel grunts, “Do you know how hard it is to come by a babylon candle?”

“I’m aware!” Jack hisses.

“Well.” The pirate whistles, “That explains why ya’ll were in tha damn sky during this storm.” Gabriel brings his eyes back up to the pirate.

“Just let us go.” He says. 

“I don’ think so, prince.” The smirk is back, “Harvesting lightning isn’t as easy as ya think. People don’t pay what they used ta.” Gabriel snarls at him, “I could use that bounty.”

Jack slumps behind him, “Is this the end then?” 

Gabriel watches the pirates eyes dart over to Jack, roaming, roaming until he sees the realization dawn.

“You injured, doll?” His boots jingle as he steps towards Jack and squats down to their level. One of his hands reaches out to tug up Jack’s pants and the star hisses. Gabriel twists around, shoulder searing as he snarls.

“Don’t touch him.”

The pirate sends him a scowl, “I ain’t a horrible host ya know.” He returns his gaze to the raw wound in Jack’s leg. It looks like the jaws of a metal trap bit into the pale flesh and the wounds still oozed red even around the dried scabs. Jack grunts when the pirate touches his knee and pushes the leg to check the entirely of it for more marks. 

“That’s raw.” He mutters, “Gonna have to get that cleaned up there….?” He looks up at Jack. Gabriel can’t see the star’s face, he can’t tell what Jack is thinking.

“Jack.” The star whispers. 

The pirate grins and tips his hat, “Nice ta meetcha Jack. Name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.” 

“It is very painful and I could use a bandage.” Jack says meekly, “If it’s not too much.”

McCree seems to sigh and his bearded mouth twists up into a smile, “Hard to say no to those eyes.” He pats Jack’s thigh gently and pushes himself back to his feet, “I’ll send  my first mate in ta get ya’ll settled into my cabin.” 

“That is...very generous of you, Captain McCree.” Jack says. 

“Least I can do. Still gonna cash that bounty in,” He points at Gabriel, “Neither of you are any good to me dead.” 

“Thanks.” Gabriel replies sarcastically. 

McCree sends him a toothy grin, “Any time, prince.” 

The jingle of his boots grates on Gabriel’s nerves as he opens the door. He can see the crew crowded around it, peering inside curiously as McCree shouts out a ‘Shimada’ over the chorus of questions. 

A small Japanese man pushes through the crowd. He walks past McCree without any words. He’s wearing a blue raincoat, but the hood is pushed back and his hair is a long, wet mess on either side of his face. The features are sharp and he looks angry, but Gabriel would be angry too if he spent his life working in the goddamn rain. 

“I am Hanzo.” He bows sharply. 

“Shimada.” McCree clears his throat, “Get them both patched up and in my cabin. I want words with the prince later. They aren’t any good sleep deprived and injured.”

“Of course, Captain.” Hanzo murmurs. 

Gabriel watches Shimada eye them both over once before pulling a knife from somewhere under the raincoat. He has half a mind to make a run for it as the first mate cuts their bonds. He pulls his wrists around and the pain in his shoulder is worse now. Jack gets to his feet first and limps next to Gabriel, his hand extended. 

Gabriel takes it and allows Jack to help him up. He nurses his shoulder after letting go and Hanzo is already at the door. McCree is long gone and the rain is now a steady mist on the deck.

“This way.” He motions out the door. 

Gabriel glances at Jack, who is watching him with a question in his eyes. He grits his teeth and nods. 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Jack follows Hanzo with Gabriel at his side, leg throbbing something horrible as the rain dampens his clothes once more. He’s still shirtless, his pants are ruined, he’s cold and miserable and he wants to go home. 

Gabriel seems to have a permanent frown on his face, eyes narrowed as they follow the first mate along the deck and away from the hold. He hopes the captain’s cabin is a tad bit warmer than where they were before. Even his bones feel cold. 

Hanzo pulls a key out and twists the lock on the door. It pushes open and Jack is greeted by light and warmth. Even the air is dry inside the cabin and he sighs happily as they step inside. Hanzo shuts the door with a soft click and motions to a table to the left,  “Take a seat. I will clean your leg.”

He disappears into a small cubicle in the back corner near the large wall to wall window. A rush of water comes from within and Jack figures he’s filling something with water to wash the blood away. 

He turns to Gabriel quickly, wincing as he puts more pressure onto this leg. He has to be quick, otherwise Hanzo will see. Gabriel glances down at him and Jack almost wants to smile. His face is streaked in mud and it is almost,  _ almost _ comical. 

“Can I touch you?” Jack whispers, straining his ears to listen for the shut off of the water.

Gabriel frowns, “What?”

Jack huffs and puts a hand to Gabriel’s injured shoulder. Gabriel hisses and slaps him away, “What the  _ fuck _ -?”

“Be silent.” Jack snaps, putting his hand back and concentrating, “I guarantee no one here can fix this.” His hand feels warm, and he focuses on the feeling, glancing up to meet Gabriel’s gaze. Those dark eyes are focused on his face, searching, something hidden in their depths.

“Can you-?” Gabriel mutters.

Jack nods, “Not-Not often.” He winces as the heat shivers up his arm in warning, “It takes a lot.” The fabric is too thick. He tugs the shirt down, exposing the bruised, swollen collarbone. “Oh,  _ Gabriel _ .” He mutters, pressing his hand against the swollen skin. He brushes his thumb along the broken bone, bright, white light trailing in its wake. Gabriel seems to relax under his touch, but Jack can feel his heartbeat thrumming under his touch. “Don’t be afraid.” Jack murmurs, “Shouldn’t take too long.” 

The swelling goes down after he knits the bone back, returning to the familiar healthy brown it was before. He glances up to smile at him, but it never reaches his mouth. Gabriel is staring at him like Jack is something to fear. Gone is the scowl and the constant smirking features. Now he’s watching Jack with a guarded fearfulness. 

Jack pulls his hand back against his chest, “I apologize. That was-.” He swallows and casts his eyes to the side, “I did not mean to frighten you.”

“What-?”

The sink turns off in the distance and Jack jerks around and away from Gabriel just as Hanzo comes back into with a basin of water. His raincoat is gone, leaving him in a pair of dark pants and an open white shirt. The shirt is slightly wet and Jack can see the faint tracings of a blue shape down the length of his arm. A couple of towels are tossed on his shoulder and he takes a seat at the table and sets the basin down on the floor.

“Come.” He motions at Jack. 

Jack goes, eager to be out from under Gabriel’s gaze. He takes a tentative seat at the edge of the seat and gives Hanzo is foot. His fingers are cool from the rain and the wind, a welcome feeling against the burning of his flesh. He watches in wonder as the first mate sets the center of his foot to set on the edge of the basin. One of the towels dips into the steaming water and Jack hisses as it wrings out over his leg. 

Blood and water drips into the basin a nauseating amount and Jack has to look away. He ends up looking at Gabriel once more, who is standing awkwardly to their right. He does not look mad anymore, mostly guilty as he stares at what Jack assumes is a very nasty wound in his leg. 

“You are lucky it did not reach bone.” Hanzo mutters, “Otherwise infection would be near impossible to treat where we are now.”

“Where are we?” Gabriel speaks up finally and Jack relaxes at his voice. 

“Somewhere above Stormhold.” Hanzo replies, “Too far from your home, prince.” He brings a new towel in and starts to scrub the dried blood off of Jack’s leg. He hisses in pain, almost jerking the leg back. Hanzo keeps a firm hand on his knee. “Do not move.”

“Sorry.” Jack winces, “I am not used to-.” He pauses, “I have lived a very sheltered life.”

Hanzo snorts, “Then we all three have something in common.”

“You are a  _ pirate _ .” Gabriel snorts derisively, “What do you know of sheltered?”

Hanzo lifts his eyes from his task to scowl at Gabriel, “I was once royalty,  _ prince _ . If it were not for the Captain, my family would have killed me.”

Jack frowns, “What is with the royal families on this planet?” He buries his face into his hands, “Why do you all insist on killing one another?”

Hanzo hums, “My brother and I tried to break tradition.” He brings a set of bandages out, “We were the only two born and my mother called us to her chambers one night before she died.” He starts to wrap from the ankle up, “She begged us not to follow in our father's footsteps.” Jack can feel his fingers tremble, “My brother was a gentle-.” Hanzo swallows, “He was a gentle soul.”

_ Was _ . Not  _ is _ .

Jack’s heart hurts. Hanzo’s face is so pained, so raw and he almost reaches out to sooth him when, “You are strangely easy to talk to.” His voice is full of suspicion and Jack retreats into himself.

“I was told I have one of those faces.” Jack tries to grin. 

Hanzo eyes him, “Hm.” He ties the bandage off and sets Jack’s leg to the side, “You may use the captain’s room.” He motions to the right, where a small door sits, open to a chamber with a single bed, “He sleeps at his desk mostly.” Hanzo bends and picks up the basin. “Get some rest. Breakfast will be brought later.” He carries the basin to the door and Gabriel opens it for him. 

Jack relaxes when the door clicks shut, “Now what?”

Gabriel walks to the large windows at the back, the rain is lighter, but the sky is still black, clouds dense. “We can’t just jump off the side.” Gabriel sighs, “When the storm has passed, I’ll try to come up with a plan. Rest until then.” He points to the room.

Jack shakes his head, “We  _ both _ need sleep, Gabriel.” He stands up, careful not to put too much weight on his leg and walks over to Gabriel. He reaches out to wrap his fingers around the prince’s wrist and tugs, “The bed is large enough for both of us.”

“No.” Gabriel shakes his head, “We don’t know these pirates. They could kill us in our sleep.” He tries to free his wrist, but Jack holds steady, narrowing his eyes.

“Come. To. Bed.” He growls, “You’re useless to me half asleep and weak.”

Gabriel glares at him for a bit, but he relents, letting Jack drag him into the bedroom. Jack digs through a small chest of drawers for a spare pair of pants and finds two. He hands one to Gabriel, who wrinkles his nose at them.

“You could always sleep in your wet, muddy ones.” Jack shrugs, shedding his old pants quickly and pulling the new ones on. He finds a grey shirt as well and is finally relieved to have an actual shirt on. He finds a shirt for Gabriel as well and turns to hand it to him.

Gabriel is unbuttoning his own shirt when Jack faces him. He’s frowning at some of the ripped buttons, sighing at the ruined fabric. Jack is hyperfocused on how lovely Gabriel is. His chest is littered in scars, no doubt from numerous fights with his brothers, but he is still an attractive young prince. 

Jack’s never known desire outside of witnessing it. Longing, yes. Longing to join the world below, as they all did, but never did he feel desire for a human. It wrestled in his belly, curling at the base of his spine and sending his heart into his throat. 

Gabriel grunts, hand outstretched for the shirt. Jack jumps slightly and hands it over with a sheepish smile. 

“Let’s get some sleep.” Gabriel sighs and climbs into the bed. Jack takes the empty spot beside him and curls up into a ball. 

He’s just drifting off, memories of the universe behind his eyes when Gabriel murmurs, “Why did Shimada speak so freely to you?”

“I’m a star,” Jack mumbles, sleep edging his brain, “People wish on me and talk to me all the time.”

“You’ve never had that effect on me.”

Jack’s eyes flutter, he pulls the blanket closer to his chin, “You don’t believe in wishes.” 

He is asleep before he can hear Gabriel’s reply.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Amelie scans the marketplace from her rooftop perch. People are lively today, she thinks, watching as Michael grees the townspeople with a faux grin. He is not there to be a prince, even though he is acting like it. She had sent him down in search of the stars whereabouts. 

After Roadhog and Junkrat returned in the middle of the night, wet and furious, Lucifer on their tail, she knew they had failed. Michael insisted she knock the hog out, but she argued him. Wasting a dart on someone who did not hold their end goal was a waste of her poison. They should instead focus on who actually has the star. 

Which brings them to the busy market in the middle of the day. 

She watches him greet the people, who shake his hand and gush at him. They hand him food and flowers, suck up to him and praise him for killing off his brothers. She rolls her eyes, she will never understand such foolishness. 

He walks up to a soothsayer, who is rolling her runes around in a bowl and shaking them in people's general direction. Michael pushes in front of a young girl waiting to ask the soothsayer a question and sends her a charming smile. Predictably, the girl blushes and waves him ahead. Amelie sneers. 

He asks the soothsayer three questions. Three tosses out of the bowel. Judging by the anger slowly shadowing his face, none of the answers are pleasant ones. 

She sighs and makes her way to the edge of the roof. The ladder is rusted and fragile, but she slides down it anyway, pulling a cloak around her shoulders and setting the hood. Her weapons are strapped to her thighs, hidden behind the purple cloak. She slips into the crowd and finds the prince easily.

“No good news?” She whispers.

He huffs, “The star is  _ airborne _ .” 

That surprises her, “Airborne? Not back in the sky?”

“I had to ask a specific question to get the right answer.” He says as they stroll pleasantly through the market, “Airborne as on a plane or a ship.”

Amelie hums to herself, “There is one such vessel that travels Stormhold skies.” 

“Oh?” He snags a slice of bread from a baker, drops coin into their hand, “Pirates?”

“The very same.” She agrees, “Captain McCree flies the ship called Peacekeeper. He trades in lightning.” 

Michael makes a thoughtful noise beside her, “What market does he normally sell to?”

“I will find out.” She bows her head.

“You have one day.” Michael snaps and slips from her side into the crowd.

She watches him go, face scrunched up into a sneer. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Gabriel wakes when the sun starts its rise and that is how he finds out they are heading west. He sits up slowly in a bed that is not his own and shoves a hand through his hair. It is a tangled mess, he needs a bath, food, more sleep. He will get no more of the latter, it seems. He glances down beside him. Jack is still asleep, flat on his back and face turned away from the light leaking through the open bedroom doors. His chest rises and falls in sleep, shirt riding up to his nipples. 

Gabriel watches him for a moment longer before slowly slipping out of the bed and back into the main cabin. McCree is seated at a large desk by the windows, bent low and scribbling something with a quill. 

Gabriel clears his throat. 

McCree glances up, “Mornin’.” He glances back down, “Breakfast’ll be in a bit. Had the crew make a feast. Figured you two would be famished.”

“He will sleep for a while yet.” Gabriel says, remembering what Jack said about stars sleeping during the day. He strolls to the window, “Where are you bringing us?”

“It’s another three days of travel.” McCree says, “A storm in a day, and one the night before we land. Then I turn you in for a bounty and sell my wares.” 

Gabriel rolls his eyes, “You don’t know my brothers.” 

“Think they’ll have a chance to kill me with my crew around?” McCree asks, “Shimada is pretty handy with a bow.”

Gabriel snorts, “Both of my brothers have assassins with them. Unless your archer can take out a man the size of a bull, then you will be dead.”

He glances over at the pirate, who is watching him with an amusing grin, hat tilted back, “Shimada is a very,  _ very _ good bowman.” The wink he sends Gabriel’s way is nothing short of infuriating. “Think you can spare me your hands, prince?”

“Gabriel.” He snaps over at him, “And yes. You fed us and gave us a place to sleep.”

“Excellent.” McCree grins, “I’ll have Shimada tell ya how to get everything ready for the next storm.”

Gabriel continues staring out at the sun, the clouds white and wispy, so at odds from how they were the night before. They would be days from his castle now. He wonders if Angela is alright and Blossom, if she did survive the fall, he hopes Angela is taking good care of her. 

A knock on the door has them both looking up and over, Shimada steps inside, “Breakfast is ready.”

“Bring it in.” Jesse glances at the bedroom, “Grab a cloak, then some grub, and follow Shimada outside. It’s nippy after a storm.”

Gabriel sneers at being ordered around, but he walks back into the bedroom anyway. He snags a black and red cloak from the closet, careful to be silent as Jack grunts once and rolls over to huddle under the blankets. He ignores the way his heart rolls over at the sight and makes his way back into the cabin. 

The table by the door is full of plates stacked high with cakes, eggs, and jerky. He snags a plate and scarfs it down quickly. McCree rises from his desk during his sitting and grabs his own plate before jingling his way back out onto the deck. 

Gabriel wanders out himself after he puts away another plate. He casts one last look at the bedroom, making sure Jack was still sleeping, before pushing the door open. 

The light is blinding and he has to lift his arm to lessen the blow to his eyes. When his vision clears, the deck is alive with men and women. They are chatting happily, shouting over one another, pulling at the sails and carrying thin bottles slung over their backs. McCree is at the helm with Shimada at his side, hands gesturing wildly. Shimada is watching him with an exasperated expression, but eventually barks new orders at the crew. 

They continue about their day and Shimada gives Gabriel a handful of tasks to complete. He does so with the same efficiency that he had back home, when his mother was alive and his father actually found him competent. 

He makes small talk with some of the other crew members, who inquire as to why royalty is on the run from their family. He merely shrugs and gives them a grand story about treason and bloody battles. 

“Rumor is they found a  _ star _ .” One of the women whispers, checking the voltage on a bottle of lightning. 

Gabriel stays where he’s at, elbow deep in cleaning the machines that harvest the lightning. However, he keeps his ears open as the two pirates converse casually beside him. 

“No way.” Another woman laughs.

“I ain’t kidding.” The other insists, “Last market someone had gone to the crater, huge thing, molten rock solid on the ground. It landed in stormhold, so either someone ate her already, or there’s an all access pass to eternal life walking around.”

Gabriel scowls down into the machine, hackles rising as them calling Jack a  _ pass _ , like he’s some sort of-

He pauses and closes his eyes. Like he’s one to talk. Jack’s only in this mess because Gabriel wants that eternal life. 

“Don’t Stars have special powers?” The second pirate asks.

“Uh. No.” The first one snorts, “My momma told me that you capture them, make them really happy, so they glow, and then you kill em. Eat their heart.” She shrugs, “Then you have an eternity to live and get rich.” 

“Well, my mother told me that Stars can heal.” 

“Bullshit.” The other waves her away, “Let’s get this stuff to the cargo hold.”

He listens as they walk away arguing. His hands pull slowly out of the machine, cloth dirty with black ash. His chest burns from the memory of Jack’s hands the night before, starlight dancing across his chest where Jack’s fingers touched. He had felt his bone heal, felt the swelling and the pain disappear. Jack had been beautiful, those blue eyes focused on healing Gabriel before someone could see. His heart had danced erratically in his chest and he knew Jack had to have felt it under his palm. 

He shakes the thought away, tosses the cloth into a bin of other dirty cloths. 

By noon, finds his way back into the cabin. Jesse is nowhere to be seen, probably somewhere else on the deck. The lingerings of breakfast are still on the table, but the pile of eggs and cake have diminished, meaning Jack rose to eat at least. 

He does not find the star in the bedroom, but hears the sound of running water and soft humming. 

“Jack?” He calls.

“Oh.” Jack’s voice does come from the bathing area, “Give me a second.” A soft splash and the sound of wet feet against wood. A handful of minutes later, Jack is emerging from the room in only silver pants. Gabriel frowns down at them.

“How on earth did you find another pair?”

“The captain has an entire closet of dress clothes!” Jack exclaims with a laugh, “They must have grand parties on this ship after a good sell.” 

Gabriel doesn’t doubt it, but he brings his gaze back up to Jack’s face, “How did you sleep?”

Jack smiles slowly, “Well, but I am going to try and get a few more hours. Just looking at the sunlight is making me tired. I doubt I’ll ever get used to being awake during the day.” He lets out a soft yawn, “Don’t know how humans do it.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes and follows Jack into the bedroom. There are new sheets on the bed, but no blanket. The chill from the morning still lingers in the cabin, “Will you be warm enough?” He asks.

Jack shrugs and climbs back into the bed, “I did live in space, you know. It’s pretty chilly in some places.”

He sighs, “It is different on earth in a human body. You could catch cold.”

Jack snuffles into the pillows, “Hanzo’ll bring them back once they’re washed.”

He watches Jack get comfy, ready to sleep the day away while everyone works. The cabin  _ is _ chilly and he won’t technically need the cloak any longer as the day heats up. 

With another sigh, he pulls it from around his shoulders and sets it over Jack’s curled up body.

Jack grins at him, “Are you doing something nice for me?”

“Don’t push it.” Gabriel smirks, shoving the cloak to cover Jack’s face. The star yelps and Gabriel leaves the cabin with a smile on his face.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Jack waits until the door to the cabin shuts before rolling over onto his back. His stomach is full to bursting with food, his body is finally cleaned. The wound on his leg is closed and he was happy to see that a decent amount of sleep stopped the bleeding. He flexes his foot, the muscle still a little tender. 

He does it a few times. Hanzo warned him that if he didn’t work it out, that it would become stiff and hard to walk on. He trusted the first mate to know more about the human body than Jack himself. 

His body is still trying to recover from healing Gabriel, however. It had taken more energy than he realized and his body was still horribly fatigued from it. He stretches his arms over his head , closing his eyes to the comfort of a bed and the body warm fabric of Gabriel’s cloak. 

The chill gets to him eventually and he tucks his arms back under, pulling the cloak up to his chin. He hums softly at the scent. It’s rich and salty, probably sweat from Gabriel’s skin and whatever natural pheromones he gives off. Jack isn’t familiar with the scents of the earth, but he knows without a doubt that Gabriel’s is pleasant. 

His body tingles with pleasure at the smell and he smiles, opening his eyes to the ceiling. He can feel the movement of the ship, soaring through the skies. The sound of bootsteps and laughter from the crew out on deck. 

He doesn't realize it until he sets his hand on his belly that something is wrong with his body. The pleasant relaxation from his bath is gone and his body….itches. He shifts his hips slightly and frowns. The tingles spurned from the scent of Gabriel’s cloak grow sharper, concentrating between his legs to the point of being uncomfortable. 

Jack wiggles a hand over his stomach, down to cup the heavy weight between his legs. He gasps at the feeling, heat skating through his groin.  _ Of course _ , he closes his eyes as his face heats up. Jack is no stranger to the male sex organ, he had to learn how to use it upon falling to earth. 

However, he was not one to spy on people when they…. _ pleasured _ themselves. Sex was not a foreign concept to him, he has seen humans copulate under the night sky plenty of times. He just didn’t think he would have to deal with something so trivial...so…

He wrinkles his nose. So _ human _ . 

_ You’re in a human body _ , his mind supplies helpfully. 

Jack lets his fingers drift over the growing weight between his legs. He hisses at the contact, toes curling at the feeling. He wiggles his hips, attempting to get comfortable, strains his ears to make sure no one was in the cabin with him. When silence greets him, he pulls his knees up and spreads his legs. 

He grows bolder with his touches, the silk of the pants smooth and pleasurable against the heat of his cock. He bites his lip, closes his eyes as he strokes and experiments with the length and girth of his new body. Fire races up his spine and pools in the pits of his stomach, he enjoys the sensations, basks in them.

The burning only gets worse when he shoves his hand under the waistline and grips the hot flesh with his bare hand. He lets out a soft cry, chest heaving upwards as molten lava simmers inside of him. He grips it tight, stokes firm and thumb swiping at the tip. His finger comes away wet, slick with precum and he uses it to slick his hand. The skin of his cock becomes messy, the pace quicker as he tosses his head to the side. Every part of him is burning, his face flush with heat, thighs trembling with every stroke. 

Jack can feel the ‘end’ near, a vibrant wonderful thing that shivers in his belly. He can’t quite get there and he teeters near the precipice, fist moving violently up and down, tip leaking onto his fist. He keens low in his throat, frustrated and needy, ready to fall, wanting to  _ feel _ what he’s seen dozens of times. 

He fists the cloak with his free hand, frustrated with the sweltering heat underneath and yanks it upwards and away. It lands near his head, most of it still bunched in his fist, some hanging from his sweaty chest. The hand between his legs pumps faster, trying so desperately to reach that release.

Jack turns his head to the other side and inhales sharply. Gabriel’s scent comes with it and he gasps, eyes opening wide and mouth open as he tumbles into white hot pleasure. It vibrates through him, toes curling into the bedsheets and warm, wet fluids dripping over his hand to pool at the base of his cock. 

He shakes in the aftermath, breathing heavily and soaking in the pleasure that racks his body. His shoulders relax into the bed, his legs stay splayed, hand still fisted around his very sensitive dick. 

The cloak at his nose is saturated in Gabriel’s scent and he breathes it in again, sighing happily. He will feel guilty about it later, much later when he realizes that he  _ desires _ the man who wants to eat his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written solo masturbation before. I've been trying out new things lately.
> 
> Plus, I just _had_ to write Jack getting off to Gabriel's smell? That's my jam right now.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it's a whole day early! 
> 
> _Enjoy_

**Four**

 

 

Mako can be a patient man if he needs to be. He can wait for weeks on a target, stalking them, studying their habits, getting ready to take them down. Since he found Jamie, he has learned an entirely different form of patience. He has had to learn how to adapt to a partner who blows things up first and ask questions later.

Losing the last part of their Babylon candle should have been the last straw. He should have cut their losses and left the prince to scream into the burning inferno that had once been the doctor’s barn. Instead, Jamie did as ordered and tied the blonde woman up and they returned to the castle.

Now, Lucifer paces the floor of his bedroom, occasionally stopping at the desk in the corner of the room.

Mako cleans the mud and grime from the edge of his hook while Jamie mumbles to himself near the fireplace. He had seen the Widowmaker and her own prince leave the castle hours ago, probably to disappear into the marketplace in search of the star. He wonders for a moment if they should have followed them.

“I must find a soothsayer.” Lucifer spins around on his feet to face Mako.

He glances up from his hook, starring the prince down from behind his mask, waiting. Lucifer looks just as stressed and maniacal as he had been in the shadows of the barn fire. It looks less like madness in the lights of the bedroom.

“Then go find one.” Mako grunts, returning to his cleaning.

He listens as Lucifer’s footsteps grow closer until they stop in front of the chair Mako is seated in. He continues to buff at his hook, casually ignoring the fuming prince hovering before him. Mako can feel the burn of his temper.

“I need you to question the good doctor while I’m away.” Lucifer snaps.

Mako looks up slowly, “What kind of questions?”

“I want all the information Gabriel could have given her about the star.” The prince replies, tossing his head back, “If she refuses,  _ make _ her talk.”

“’Ey mate, we don’t torture people.” Jamie pipes in from the fireplace and Mako can’t see his face through Lucifer’s looming body, but he can hear the scowl.

Lucifer glances back at him, “You will if you want to get paid.”

Mako’s face drops into a scowl behind his mask as the prince flounces out of the bedroom, leaving them both behind. Jamie  _ is _ scowling at the door, half-formed pipe bomb between his hands and legs crossed on the carpet.

“What an ass.” Jamie grumbles, returning to his contraption, “We really gonna do that?”

Mako grunts, “Not like we have a choice.”

“Oi.” Jamie frowns down at the bomb, “We do have a choice.”

“We aren’t going another winter without food.” Mako snaps.

“There are better jobs that don’t involve torturing innocent people, mate.” Jamie looks up at him and from across the room Mako’s insides shiver, “She don’t deserve nona this.”

Mako pushes himself to his feet and latches the hook to his belt, “She should have thought of that before she took in a prince and a star.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jack wakes to a thunderstorm.

Lightning cracks across the sky, lighting the small cabin up in white arcs, thunder jostling him from his slumber. He sits up in the bed, eyes watching as rain slaps viciously against the windows of the captain's chambers. The room itself is quiet, but he can hear the shouting and pounding footsteps of the crew from outside the walls.

He searches Jesse’s endless stash of clothing for a raincoat, finding one in the middle of a rack of ball gowns and tuxes. He leaves his feet bare as he walks to the entrance of the cabin and pulls the large door open.

A gush of water slaps him in the face, but he weathers it well and steps out into the downpour. Two deckhands run past him, yellow coats flapping in the wind, shouting at one another. He tucks back against the door to let them pass before following. They lead him to the left side of the ship, where he spots the brim of Jesse’s hat from under the hood of a black coat. He is careful not to get in the way of the running crewmates, skirting the edge, and watching in fascination as four men work the catcher. Lightning flashes behind the clouds and the left wing of the ship catches it in a furious display of blue and white sparks. It crackles up the wing and pulses into the cylinder container held by the four men.

One of the black-cloaked figures hood whips back with the wind and Jack’s grin spreads wide across his face as Gabriel’s visage is revealed. The pulsing lightning flashes in a haunting pattern across his handsome face and it isn’t long before those dark,  _ dark _ eyes are glancing up from where his hands are to stare at Jack.

The distance between them isn’t much, but Jack can feel the intensity in that stare. Gabriel has a wicked smile on his lips, knuckles tight around the machine as it pulses with a power that could kill them all. The rain soaks his dark locks, plastering them to the sides of his face as the smile drops in order for him to grit his teeth in concentration.

As the last pulse rocks the ship and the wing grows dark, Jesse’s hat rises higher as the man stands to his full height.

“Next shift!” Jesse bellows, boots splashing rainwater across the wood planks as he turns.

Jack watches another set of raincoats change places with the three crewmembers and Gabriel, who makes a beeline for Jack.

“You’re awake.” Gabriel grins down at him.

Jack nods, “You’re all wet.”

Gabriel lets out a deep laugh and shoves a hand through his wet hair, “I’ll dry.”

Jack’s belly quivers at the sight and he silently berates himself for thinking of Gabriel in any sort of a-a- _ romantic _ fashion. Gabriel is not the prince from his sister’s stories. He is not Jack’s. He is just like every other human on this planet-out for Jack’s immortality.

“Well howdy!” Jesse steps up beside him, “Look who decided to join the livin’.”

Jack smiles at him, “I have had a rather exhausting few days.”

“I imagine.” Jesse grins, he waves his hand out to the catcher's, “Wanna learn how to bottle lightning?”

Jack laughs, “I would love to.”

Jesse leads him to one of the deckhands, who moves out of the way with a short wave. The Captain’s hands are wet and warm as they guide Jack’s hands to the catcher. Rain slaps his coat in a violent staccato beat. 

“Alright, doll. Now. All you gotta do is take this lever,” Jesse directs his left hand to a small wooden cylinder attached to the catcher barrel, “And you help direct the lighting up the rod,” He points to the large metal rod that runs from the ship's edge to the barrel, “To me, where I contain it.” 

His hands fall away from Jack slowly, “Got it?” 

Jack nods once and steadies his hand around the lever, watching the wing of the ship with rapt attention. He can see Jesse moving to the head of the catcher barrel, thin tube in hand and a toothy grin on his face.

“Another surge!” Hanzo’s voice breaks out from behind him. 

It happens so fast Jack almost lacks the reaction time to accomplish the task. Lightning cracks and shakes the ship. He nearly topples to the side, hands wet and slippery, feet no better bare against the wooden planks. Two big hands steady him, one at his shoulder, the other at his waist and a flush of warmth races through him. He  _ knows _ it’s Gabriel. 

The lightning spirals up the wing in a beautiful dance of white and he feels the eruption of power under his hands as he pulls the lever when the light reaches his part of the machine. It hisses up the metal rod and into the tube Jesse is holding tight to his chest. Too close to his heart, but Jack holds his lever steady, Gabriel’s hands firm against him. 

It’s over in a matter of minutes and Jack releases a heavy breath of relief. 

“Nicely done!” Jesse shouts over the thunder, “Next shift!” 

Gabriel’s hands curl over the parts of Jack they are holding and pull him out of the way as another set of crewmembers take his place. He goes willingly, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he follows Gabriel and Jesse to where Hanzo is standing. 

The first mate is hovering beside the controls, arms behind his back and veridian coat fluttering in the storms wind. He regards the three of them with vague interest before returning his gaze to the two sets of catcher's running another blast of lightning.  

“Not a bad job.” McCree ducks under a small awning built above a tiny desk and moves to sit behind it. 

Jack and Gabriel follow closely and he is glad to be out of the cold rain for only a moment. 

“You live a truly exciting life, Captain McCree.” Jack offers, “That was-.” he searches for the words but Jesse just waves his hand with a chuckle.

“I understand.” He folds his hands over the desk and gives Gabriel as look Jack doesn't quite understand. It looks borderline apologetic, “Got some good an’ bad news fer ya.” 

Jack feels Gabriel tense at his side, “And that would be?”

“Good news is, we’re docking at dawn, there’s a port where we can sell this batch fresh.” He says and a drop of dread pools in Jack’s belly at the thought of leaving so soon, “Was kinda hopin’ I could convince the two of ya to stay till the next port so I can get you a little closer to where ya need to be.”

Jack frowns, “That does not sound like bad news.” 

“That is the exact opposite of bad news.” Gabriel sighs, “You’re a terrible pirate.”

“I know.” Jesse grins, “But I’m gettin’ to the bad news. Docking at a port means eyes on the ship. Someone’ll find out we have the prince.”

“My bounty.” Gabriel mutters. 

“Exactly.” Jesse points at him, “Meaning I’ll have to make the exchange quick and you’ll need to stay on the ship. I’ll take Jack here with me.” 

“No.” Gabriel’s voice is whiplike and startles both Jesse and Jack with the intensity of it, “Jack doesn't leave my side.” 

A fission of useless happiness coats Jack’s stomach, but he knows Gabriel means as a star. Not as Jack. Gabriel needs Jack far too much for someone else to drag him from Gabriel’s sights. 

“No choice.” Jesse shakes his head, “This here dealer likes pretty things. Jack here is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“ _ Excuse _ me?” Hanzo hisses from the railing overlooking the ship. 

Jack glances back at him, eyes dark on the three of them and black hair loose from under the hood of his raincoat.

Jesse grins, “Yer still my favorite, Han.” 

“You cannot go around calling men ‘pretty’.” Hanzo snaps, “Control yourself.”

“Yea yea.” Jesse snorts, returning his gaze back to Jack and Gabriel. “‘Sides. It’ll be good for him.”

Jack watches the emotions play across Gabriel’s face. Anger, irritation, offense, and finally reluctant agreement as he side-eyes Jack. Jack offers him a weak grin, “I have no problem with it.”

“Of course you don’t.” Gabriel hisses, “But-.” he wraps a hand around Jack’s bicep and tugs him back out into the rain. Jack frowns as the downpour soaks into his hair and leaks down the sides of his face and down his neck. “How can I be so sure he won’t sell you to the highest bidder?” 

“Gabriel.” Jack sighs, “He doesn't know what I am.” He tries to shake the hand off, but Gabriel’s grip is strong, “Your brothers obviously didn’t mention a star in the bounty simply because no one would be willing to give me up. They’re counting on someone bringing you in and I’d be tagging along happily.”

“I am fully aware of their plan.” Gabriel hisses. 

“Then what’s your aversion to being separated for a bit?” Jack snaps, “I’m not your property. Just because I’m willingly giving my heart to you does  _ not _ mean you can order me around and hold me hostage.”

“That isn’t what I’m-.”

“It’s exactly what you’re doing.” Jack pokes him in the chest, “Jesse is offering us safe passage as far from your brothers as possible. We need to decide what our next move is.” He takes a deep breath, “And if that means I have to be a pretty ornament on his arm while he does his business, then I can do that.”

Jack watches Gabriel’s shoulders rise in anger, the dark depths of his eyes focused intently on Jack’s face. 

“ _ Fine. _ ” Gabriel turns away from him sharply, raincoat snapping in the wind as he storms off the top deck. 

“I mean, it ain’t that bad a deal.” Jesse says from behind him.

“Let him be angry.” Jack murmurs, “He’ll get over it.”

Jesse hums, “He’s mighty possessive of ya.” 

Jack flushes and turns to him, “It’s not like that at all. He rescued me.” Sorta. Semantics, Jack thinks wryly. 

Jesse gives him a once-over, “From a brothel?” 

Jack gives an exasperated sigh, “Yes, Captain McCree.” No harm in lying some more. Everyone else on this planet seems to think Jack is some kind of-of  _ floozie _ that Gabriel hired for a night. So be it, it’s better than them knowing the truth and carving his heart from his chest on the deck of the ship. 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Fareeha heard tales about the lightning pirates from her great-grandmother. Curled up near a fireplace while the old woman wove stories in the flames, Fareeha had watched in rapt wonder as the fire spout out pictures of flying ships and pirates. It was one of her favorite stories growing up.

But that was all it had been up until now, a story.

Now she was watching a prince and a woman walking side-by-side in the marketplace of Stormhold, whispering about lighting pirates and a  _ star.  _

_ Her _ star. 

She makes haste to her carriage, rubbing violently at the jewel around her neck just as she slams the doors behind her. 

“Good news, I assume?” Her mother’s voice is scratchier than normal and Fareeha frowns.

“Are you alright?”

Ana waves, “Fine, fine, dear. Good news.”

“I think I have found the star.” She is giddy with excitement. Her face probably gives it away and her mother regards her with a slight tilt of her regal crown of white hair.

“Quicker than I expected. Are you at the water’s edge?”

“No.” Fareeha shakes her head, “She is airborne on a  _ pirate _ ship.” 

Ana’s eyebrows go up, “Is that so? How exciting.” A grin splits her wrinkled features, “I remember you loved the pirate stories, dear.”

Fareeha’s face grow hot, “Mother please. I was a child.”

“Still are a child.” Ana corrects, “You will still need to meet the sea, Fareeha.” 

She scoffs, “Nonsense, they will be easy to find.”

“Oh?” Ana sneers, “And how will you find them in the sky, daughter? You can not pinpoint a location with runes.”

“I will find a way.” Fareeha insists, “I can do this.” She  _ can _ do this. Despite her mother’s jokes and her blatant disregard for wanting to continue living, Fareeha knows she can accomplish this one task. This one thing she can do right.

Ana sighs, “I know you can,  _ habibi _ . I know you can.” 

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Gabriel watches Jack get dressed for his short time on land. 

The star is smoothing out the fabric of his light blue dress shirt, three buttons open at the neck and exposing the creamy flesh of his collarbone. His pants are a shimmering silver, nearly identical to the ones Gabriel found him in when he landed in the crater. 

He can hear Jesse behind him, speaking softly with Hanzo about keeping the ship ‘ship-shape’ while he’s away to deal. Hanzo’s soft scoff is the reply. 

“Don’t go.” Gabriel finds himself saying, “I can not protect you if you aren’t here.”

Jack seems to startle at the words, face turning to Gabriel, “I’m sure Jesse can do just fine on his own.” He walks over to where Gabriel is standing, “I won’t be long. I promise to come back in the exact same condition that I left.” 

That’s not what he means. That’s not what he  _ means _ , because fuck it all if he loses Jack-

“You’re useless to me injured or lost.” He snorts instead, “You’re heart is mine, Jack.”

Jack bows his head, “Of course,  _ sire _ .” The sarcasm is potent and it cuts Gabriel to the core. The star turns his nose up and pushes past Gabriel, brushing his shoulder as he exits the bedroom and enters the cabin. 

He stands in the middle of the bedroom, Jack’s recently bathed scent surrounding him and the memory of him grinning into the mirror still hovering before his eyes. Jesse greets Jack behind him with a hearty ‘you look excellent!’ and Gabriel’s fingers curl into fists. He doesn’t move from his spot for a long while, but when he does, he finds himself too late to wave the shore crew off. 

Jack is arm in arm with the captain as they walk down the rickety plank that leads to the market on the side of the cliff. A small crew of men follow them into the building and the sight of Jack grinning up at McCree as the door swings shut sends his blood boiling.

“Come.” Hanzo steps up beside him, “We must ready the ship.”

Gabriel turns away from the building, “For what? The next storm isn't until tonight.”

“Late tonight.” Hanzo supplies, motioning for a few of the others to join him, “When McCree sells a good portion of our wares, we have a small party.”

A few of the crew mates shout happily, “It’s amazin’!” 

“Yea, we all get ta dress up and dance!”

Gabriel’s brow furrows, “ _ Why? _ ”

Hanzo shrugs, “It is frivolous, but he is the Captain and his word is law. He has not broken his promise to me and I shall not stand in the way of his orders.” He leads Gabriel into the hold where the excess supply of food and drink is stashed. “I have them fetching fresh chicken for dinner, but we will need vegetables and wine.” He waves around the modest stock, “How does he say it?” Hanzo smirks, “‘Pick yer poison?’”

Gabriel shakes his head and starts to gather food, “Why do you even put up with him?”

Hanzo chuckles, “It is hard to say no to a man who saves you from yourself.” He retrieves a basket from the far right side of the room and hands it to Gabriel, “I am surprised your tradition is still alive even this far west.”

Gabriel shrugs, “It’s been this way in every history book I ever opened.”

“That it has.” Hanzo nods.

“Why did you only have one sibling?” Gabriel wonders, “Most royal families produce at least ten in order to ensure a decent fight.” 

Hanzo wrinkles his nose, “You sound like a barbarian. Had I known what I know now, I would have never followed in my father’s footsteps.” 

“A barbarian?” Gabriel hisses, “It is my birthright. I am the  _ youngest _ . It is kill or be killed. My brothers are not kind men.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Hanzo insists, “As for your question, despite my father’s cruelty, he loved my mother. When she passed, he couldn’t not bear to take another wife.” He pauses with an apple in his hand, “Did your mother never beg you to stop?”

Gabriel swallows thickly. Of course she had, many times over the years before she died. Gabriel was her youngest, she loved him and coddled him and it had earned him sneering looks and taunts from his older brothers. However, she also told him to fight back, never let your father’s word win over. Beat them all no matter the cost.

“She did.” He mutters quietly. 

“Then why didn’t you?” Hanzo asks.

Gabriel glances up at him, “Why didn’t  _ you _ ?” 

A soft, sad smile graces Hanzo’s lips, “Touché.” 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

The range of her scope is Amelie’s pride and joy. She has worked for years on perfecting the distance, the crystal clear sharpness of vision. Now, after so long in a tiny case, she has it set up and aimed at the cliff-side marketplace. 

She had long since seen the pirate’s crew disappear inside the shop. It was now a searching game. Which one was the star? She trains her scope on multiple crew members milling about on the deck of the ship. They seem to be preparing it for something, but she can not tell what. 

After a time, she spots the youngest prince stepping onto the deck with a sharp-featured Japanese man at his side. They are carrying baskets overflowing with food and bottles of wine. 

_ Brave prince _ -she thinks- _ throwing a party when there is a bounty on your head _ . 

She wonders for a moment if the man at his side is the star, beautiful enough to be one, but he is not as the Junkers described. 

‘Fair skin. Fair hair.’ She recalls the Roadhog grunting in irritation, ‘Too beautiful to be real’. 

As a star should be, Amelie nods to herself and continues to watch the crew set up for whatever festivities are planned. A short time later, the door to the market building opens and the bearded Captain steps out, arm laced with a blonde man dressed in silver and blue. 

She studies him with her scope, from his sunshine blond locks to the bare feet peeking from beneath startlingly silver trousers. He is beautiful. He is  _ stunning _ and she is in awe as he follows the captain and the shore crew back aboard the ship. 

Her breath catches when the blonde man spots the youngest prince across the deck and a soft, ethereal glow shimmers at the edge of his person before snuffing out like a candle. The prince greets them abruptly and a hand pulls the star out from where he is intertwined with the Captain's arm.

She clicks her tongue and grins.

Oh my, my, my. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


By nightfall, the ship is alive with fairy lights and music. The crew is stomping their feet and swinging each other around on the cleared deck to dance. Food is spread out on tables, wine fills the glasses to the brim and Jack is feeling reasonably tipsy now. 

He nurses his third glass of wine, the taste sweet and bitter on his tongue as he watches the crew laugh and sing. Jesse is talking excitedly to Hanzo, who is nodding, his own smile faint at the corners of his mouth. 

“I have not been to a party in a long time.” Gabriel mutters from his side. 

Jack casts him a look and the prince looks stunning in the black and silver coat, lapels adorned in silver owls. His pants are equally dark, the lining shimmering in the lights. He looks every inch the prince he’s supposed to be, head held high and his curls tamed around his features. He is achingly handsome and longing flares in Jack’s chest. 

“I have only seen parties like these from the sky.” Jack whispers, “It is a marvel to see it up close.” 

“Jack!” Jesse strides forward, “Jack come dance with me!”

Jack startles with a laugh, “No! I can’t dance!”

Jesse grins and drags him forward, “I’ll teach ya!” 

Jack follows him with a sigh and the crew members clap to the beat of the music, laughter echoing in the space around them. He nervously takes Jesse’s offered hand and glances up at the Captain, who wiggles his eyebrows under the brim of his gaudy hat. 

“Just follow my lead, doll.”

Jack does as he’s told and watches Jesse’s feet as they start a complicated movement across the planks of the ship’s floor. Nerves replace the longing in his belly as he tries to keep Jesse’s pace. He steps on his feet twice and the captain only grins and encourages him to continue following along. 

He chances a glance at Gabriel, who is scowling into his wine glass and Jack huffs in irritation. Of course Gabriel wouldn’t like Jack to have fun. Why should his _meal ticket_ enjoy his moments on earth before the selfish prince rips it all away? He brings his gaze back stubbornly to Jesse who is...not looking at Jack any longer. 

His smile is softer now, not as intense or joking as it was while teaching Jack to dance. He finds his eyes following in the direction Jesse is looking and finds Hanzo at the other end, busying himself with the clean-up of a spilt wine glass. Jack’s heart shimmers in pleasure at the look and he twists Jesse around rather forcefully to bring the Captain’s gaze back down to his own.

Jesse blinks down at him and Jack continues to grin knowingly.

Jesse lifts an eyebrow, “Careful there, doll. Yer glowin’ again.” 

Jack inhales sharply and nearly freezes, fear seizing inside his chest as the smile drops quickly from his face. 

“Whoa whoa whoa.” Jesse leads him into another waltz, “Calm down. I ain’t gonna do nothin’ to ya, I swear.” 

He tries to relax back into the dance, but it’s hard, “How did you-?”

“You kinda glow when yer happy, Jack.” Jesse laughs with a shake of his head, “Hard not to guess why the prince is wanted so badly. I knew there was a star on the loose less than a day after ya fell.” he grins, “I do run the sky.”

Jack sighs heavily, “Am I in danger here?” 

“‘Course not.” Jesse scoffs, “It’s why I wanted to get ya’ll further away from trouble.”

Jack relaxes now, smile soft and heart warm, “You are one of a kind, Jesse McCree.”

The Captain lets out a bark of laughter, “Tell that to my enemies.” He winces, “On second thought, don’t do that. Gotta a reputation to uphold and all.” 

The song ends and they step away from one another, Jesse tipping his hat with a bow and wandering his way towards the music box. Jack feels like he’s floating as he heads back to retrieve his glass of wine, only to find Gabriel holding it out to him. 

He takes it with a smile and his heart  _ wants _ . It yearns so easily for the prince as he sips at his glass and watches Jack from over the brim. 

“Hey prince!” Jesse’s voice booms over at them and Jack nearly spills his drink, “Dance with yer pretty little thing!”

The crewmates shout in agreement and Jack shakes his head violently. Bad idea. Horrible idea. He casts a glance at Gabriel. 

The prince is setting his wine glass down gently, almost hesitantly and Jack’s breath hitches in his throat. His own glass is removed softly from his hands and he isn’t sure who took it because he’s too busy being swept back out onto the dance floor. 

Gabriel’s eyes are warm, unreadable as Jack keeps his eyes trained on his face. One of his hands dips down and presses gently to Jack’s hip, thumb brushing the exposed skin of his side. The other hand dips and catches one of Jack’s, curling their hands together. Jack lifts his free hand and sets it on Gabriel’s shoulder, feeling the broad muscle under his coat. He swallows heavily, heart thumping wildly in his chest as the first stanza of the song drifts through the air around them. 

The prince leads him into an intricate dance. He pulls Jack along and guides him around the dance floor as though they have done this a thousand times before. Each step is measured, weightless, and it pulls at Jack’s heart until his body is thrumming with emotion. He knows for sure now that he is glowing, radiating light with every step. 

Gabriel’s eyes stay with his own, never flinching away, hand warm and glorious in his own. Jack’s head is spinning along with his body and he realizes that every story his sister’s told was true. All the fairy tales about humanity and how beautiful and intense it would be was so very, very true. 

He glides his hand across Gabriel’s shoulder until it rests at the base of his neck and he boldly moves to cup his hand around the back. Gabriel’s eyes grow darker and a low, steady rumble vibrates from the prince’s chest. 

“You are beautiful.” Gabriel whispers.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Gabriel doesn’t know why he says it, but it needed to be said. Jack looks breathtaking, the glow of his body sharp and brilliant in contrast to the night sky and fairy lights surrounding him. He can barely hear the music anymore, nor the soft words of the crewmates around them. 

The surprised hitch of Jack’s breath is worth it, though. Those blue eyes stare at him in wonder, mouth open slightly as he takes in the words. Gabriel has never found anyone so enrapturing in his entire life. No one has ever frustrated him, berated him,  _ spoke _ to him the way Jack has since their adventure began. 

“You don’t mean that.” Jack grouses, turning away to stare over the side of the ship. He watches the sadness play across the star’s features, even from the side it looks devastating on Jack’s handsome face. The glow around Jack’s body deflates with him.

“I don’t think that’s up to you.” Gabriel grins, tugging Jack closer and halting the dance. The crew continues to dance around them, oblivious to their disagreement. 

Jack turns his face back and Gabriel can see the defiance in those eyes, the fear and the uncertainty. “You don’t need to pretend to like me, Gabriel.” He tips his chin up, “I am a means to an end. Don’t do many any favors. I don’t need you to butter me up.” It hurts to watch Jack’s glow fade to nothing, “You need my heart and I’ve already agreed to give it to you.” His hands fall away and Gabriel wants nothing more than to snatch them into his own, “I don’t need fancy words or-or-.” He shakes his head and takes a step back. 

Gabriel wants to reach for him again, pull him back into the dance, but Jack is too far now. The moment is gone. It falls away like sand through his fingers and just like his mood, cold rain begins to fall from the sky around them. 

“Aw hell.” Jesse grunts, “All hands to stations!” 

The crew readily shouts their affirmation and the deck goes from party mode to work mode in a matter of minutes. Gabriel assists in the building of the catching machines, listening to Hanzo and Jesse bark orders from one part of the ship to the next. By the time the lightning flashes across the sky, the first set of catchers are already at their stations. 

Gabriel joins the left side when the next shift is called forward. He can see Jack hovering near the edge, watching the lightning flash and crack along the wings of the ship. He returns his focus to pumping lighting along the rod and into Jesse’s bottles. 

They fill three of them before a violent shudder nearly pulls him and the man next to him away from the levers. The ship rocks with another explosion and his adrenaline spikes when he hears Hanzo’s ‘ENEMY SPOTTED!’

“Hold your posts!” Jesse snaps at them, “All hands find who the fuck is blowing holes in my ship!”

It doesn’t take long to find out. A glowing blue figure hovers in the sky on the left side of the ship and Gabriel can make out the large silhouette of a cannon rocket being aimed at them. It fires once directly into their wing and the ship tips violently sideways. It rocks so sharply crewmembers slip and slide along the surface, falling back against the railing of the ship. Two fall overboard and Jesse curses from his spot at the head of the machine. 

The blue figure is huge in the sky and lands with a thud on the deck of the ship just as a bolt of lightning hits the wing. Gabriel watches in horror as the figure stomps across the slick deck of the ship, making its way to Jack, who is sprawled out against the railing of the ship, rubbing his head. 

“ _ No _ !” Gabriel snarls as the figure snatches Jack by the arm and twirls around to face them. 

“So long,  _ prince _ .” The haughty confidence in figure’s distorted voice causes him to see red and he watches as it shoots off into the sky. Gabriel lets go of his lever without thinking and Jesse’s agonized shout tears gasps from the crew as lighting jolts up the metal rod and straight into the Captain’s chest. 

Gabriel slams into the side of the ship, watching the figure hold a struggling Jack in the grip of its armored hands. 

“Jack!” He shouts, fingers white against the railings, “ _ JACK! _ ”

Jack’s shout of ‘ _ Gabrie _ l’ gets lost in the wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting to the middle. The next chapter is going to wound you, so I apologize in advance. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for you continued support! Kudos and comments light up my day!


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Enjoy ___

# 

**Five**  
  


“ _ Jesse _ !”

The bellow is enough to tear Gabriel’s eyes away from Jack’s fading figure and bring him back to to the chaos behind him. He turns just in time to see Hanzo leap over the railing, feet skidding under him as he hits the deck running. The scattering of crew members part for him as he slides to his knees beside their downed captain. 

A cold rush of fear replaces the icy rain slapping against his skin. Jesse isn’t moving and the tube for the lighting is rolling along the deck of the ship. Hanzo’s hands are pawing at McCree’s chest, cupping his face. He lets out a wounded sound and presses his ear to the man’s chest. 

Gabriel waits on baited breath as Hanzo’s shoulders sag in relief. His forehead drops to McCree’s chest and his fingers curl into the wet fabric of his shirt. 

The crew around him let out a harsh breath, “He breathing?” One whispers.

Hanzo lifts his head slowly, clears his throat, “Yes.” It comes out weak, forced, “Help me get him to his cabin.” 

Gabriel steps forward and he deserves the lethal look Hanzo sends his way. He puts his hands up slowly, “It’s my fault. Let me help.” 

Hanzo looks as though he’s about to tell Gabriel exactly where he can shove his help, except Jesse gives a low whine and he shifts his gears, “Get his legs.” Hanzo murmurs. 

Gabriel nods and together they get Jesse out of the rain and into the dry cabin. Hanzo strips Jesse quickly, fingers deft as he rips buttons off. McCree’s chest is flaming red and welted, the dark skin damaged badly from the lightning. Hanzo leaves his side and disappears into one of McCree’s many closets. When he returns, there’s a small box in his hands and Gabriel can tell they are trembling. 

He holds the box out and Gabriel takes it and waits. Hanzo pops the lip open and inside are various glass jars filled with multi-colored liquids and creams. He taps a few lids, mouthing to himself before plucking a purple and red one out side by side. The lid snaps shut, “Put it over there.” He points to a small table beside the bed. 

Gabriel does as he’s asked and watches as Hanzo spreads the lotions over the expanse of McCree’s chest. 

They sit in silence as Hanzo’s hands work, still trembling, a frown between his eyes. The guilt eats Gabriel alive, but the other part of him is restless and angry.

Jack is  _ gone _ . 

Someone or some _ thing _ just ripped him from a ship in the sky, in the middle of a lightning storm.

His chest tightens and he closes his eyes to try and stave off the inevitable pain that comes with losing something so quickly. It doesn’t help, because nearly an hour ago he had Jack in his arms, glowing and beautiful and  _ happy _ . 

Feels too much like a dream.

When he opens his eyes again, Hanzo is staring at him from his spot at McCree’s side. He can make out the steady rise and fall of Jesse’s chest, indicating that he was indeed breathing normally despite taking a bolt of lightning to the chest. 

“It missed his heart.” Hanzo supplies. 

Gabriel sags in relief, “I can not-.” He swallows, “An apology seems useless.”

“It is.” Hanzo agrees, but stares at him thoughtfully, “However, I can not fault you for your weakness. You have lost your companion.” 

He manages a weak smile, “If you knew why he was with me, you wouldn’t be saying that.”

“Whether he was with you because you planned to use him for personal gain or not,” Hanzo begins, “Doesn’t mean you did not care for him.” His eyes fall down to Jesse’s welted chest, “Your journey has brought you closer no matter how you fight it.”

Gabriel shakes his head, “It’s not like that.”

“Of course it’s not.” Hanzo sighs irritably, “Are you so desperate for eternal life that you are willing to ignore what is right under your nose?”

Gabriel frowns, “How did you-?”

Hanzo’s eyes drop back to Jesse, “He told me before they disembarked this afternoon.” He lets out a soft laugh, “Of course, I knew already.” Gabriel watches the corner of his lips rise into a smirk, “Your collar bone was shattered the night of your arrived. Jack did a very good job.” 

_ No kidding _ , Gabriel things wryly. 

Hanzo shrugs one shoulder, “It took Jesse a bit longer, Jack had to practically glow in front of you before he noticed.”

Gabriel frowns, “Jack glows….often. Is that normal?”

Hanzo gives him a pitying look, “I wonder what it is you think stars  _ do _ .”

“Give me nothing but trouble so far.” Gabriel grumbles. 

“You wanted this.” Hanzo reminds him, “You set out on the journey for what? A chance to rule in your father’s place for eternity?” 

That is…..exactly what this entire journey was about. Killing his brothers and then eating Jack’s heart. It was a sturdy plan. 

Jesse shifts, groans throatily, but doesn't wake. Hanzo presses a hand to his shoulder, thumb caressing the skin of his neck, “Shhh,  _ Aisuruhito _ .” The unconscious man settles at the words, muscles relaxing back into the bed. 

“We will make port once the storm has passed.” Hanzo states, “You will leave when we arrive.”

“Way ahead of you.” Gabriel cross his arms over his chest, hating the wet squelch of his clothing.

“You may gather supplies for your journey.” Hanzo nods at the entrance to McCree’s room, “There is a map tucked in a drawer at his desk, retrieve it and find the eastern cliffs.” 

Gabriel quirks an eyebrow, “You think you know where he was taken?”

Hanzo scoffs, “She was but a child taking a toy.” He waves a hand, “The Amari crest was on the suit of armor. There are only two Amari witches left, the youngest perhaps is looking for a way to prolong their lineage.” Jesse stirs again and Hanzo calms him, “Foolish of her.”

“I don’t remember this many people wanting the last star.” Gabriel frowns, “All the stories said it-.”

“Disappeared.” Hanzo whispers, “The tale passed all the way to Hanamura. I have heard so many versions of it since my youth. None of them ever felt-.”

“Complete.” Gabriel finishes, “Like there was one vital part of the story missing.”

Hanzo nods, “I suppose we may never know.”

Gabriel watches him continue to stroke McCree’s neck, eyes focused on the rise and fall of his chest. He takes a quiet step back, ready to leave the room and pack for his journey to find Jack. The first mate doesn’t pay him any mind, too focused on the captain. 

He hesitates at the door, glances back at the two of them. 

“Are you going to tell him?” The words come out and he curses himself for  _ caring  _ enough about this to even voice it. However, he did almost kill the man who spared his and Jack’s lives, so. 

Hanzo’s fingers freeze and his back tenses, “Tell him what?” The words come out edged and dangerous. 

Gabriel runs a hand down his face, hating that he even brought it up, “He almost died. Maybe you should  _ tell  _ him.”

“ _ You _ are the reason he almost died.” Hanzo hisses, but doesn’t look away from McCree. His shoulders lower as he hunches over the captain’s chest, “And I can not.”

“Why?” Gabriel insists.

Hanzo turns to him, “For the same reason that you will not allow yourself close to the star.” His eyes are sad and for a moment, a million years older than Gabriel could fathom, “It is dangerous when two different beings collide. Remember that.”

Gabriel knows instinctively that the conversation is over. He leaves Hanzo alone with McCree and sets about preparing for his journey to rescue Jack. 

_ If _ Jack was still alive when he found him. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

When Jack wakes again, it’s to the bright, burning sun above. He blinks away the sleep and is instantly aware of his surroundings. He jolts up, glancing around frantically, trying to ignore the stiff fabric of his clothes. Dried rainwater and sweat stick to his skin like bad grease and the sun bakes it. 

A woman is sitting across from him, dark hair and features pointed down at a small jewel situated in the palm of her hand. The dark blue armor from the attack on the ship sits beside her, glittering in the sun’s rays and Jack feels sick.

He’s probably  _ miles _ away from Gabriel now.

Dread swirls in his stomach and he tries to scurry back, away, ready to bolt. However there’s another silver chain attached to his ankle. He lets out a wounded sound, but it doesn’t last long because the  _ anger _ comes next.

“Who are you?” He hisses.

The woman jerks her head up and Jack realizes that she’s just a  _ girl. _ Younger than the prince himself, younger than anyone he’s seen in stormhold so far. Her face is sharp and beautiful, stern in an almost scary way, but he would recognize the mark under her eye anywhere. 

The Amari witches were legendary, even in the sky. 

“You are my star.” She replies, “We have another half day of travel before we reach my home.”

Jack grinds his teeth together, “I am no one’s star.” 

“Not your choice.” She shrugs.

“Not my-.” Jack flounders at the audacity of that statement. She was even more arrogant than Gabriel!

He scowls over at her, wishing he could set her on fire with his eyes, but it’s useless. The sun burns his neck and he twists his head to the blue. The clouds from the midnight storm are gone. 

And so is Gabriel-

Jack’s chest tightens and he hunches over, clenching his eyes shut and wishing he could just go  _ home. _ That’s not entirely true though. He wants to be back on the ship, with Gabriel and Jesse and the entire crew. 

He thinks of the dance with Gabriel, remembers the warm hands holding him and the way ‘you’re beautiful’ fell from the prince’s lips. 

Only to be whisked away in seconds. 

“Where are we going?” Jack whispers, finally glancing up at the woman.

“To my home.” She replies haughtily, “ _ You _ will grant my mother eternal life.”

Jack frowns, “Your mother?” That’s a new one. “You don’t want me for yourself?”

Her nose wrinkles at him as though the suggestion itself was vile, “What use are you to me? My mother will die soon and that can not happen.”

“Does  _ she _ want this?” Jack asks suspiciously.

She tosses her hair, “She doesn't know what she wants.” 

He watches her rub at the jewel a few more times before growling at it and throwing it into a rucksack. She climbs to her feet and with a flourish, turns to the large black carriage. He doesn’t want to follow, but when the other end of the chain tugs angrily from her direction, he has no choice but to rise as well. 

Jack follows the tug, climbs into the carriage and takes a seat near the other side. The woman gathers up her armor and places it gently on the seat beside Jack before settling gracefully across from him. 

They don’t talk and she doesn’t look at him. He fidgets in his seat and stares out the window at the rolling hills of grass around them. As much as it pains Jack to admit it, he hasn’t had much time to actually  _ see  _ Stormhold.  What with Gabriel whisking him away during the night and through storms and on horseback. 

His chest tightens again with emotion and he  _ misses _ Gabriel. He misses Gabriel the same way he misses his sisters. There’s a chasm inside him that opened and never closed when he watched the prince’s horrified face disappear in the storm. It didn’t help that he had  _ seen  _ Gabriel release the machine and in doing so, injuring the captain. 

He wonders if they are okay. If Gabriel will try to come after him. If Jesse is alive. 

His forehead presses to the glass of the carriage and the jostling movements nearly put him to sleep. He can hear the woman muttering to herself and from the sound of it, is trying to rub at that strange jewel again. 

He hears it thunk against the carriage floor. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“It is no longer airborne.” Lucifer announces as he sweeps into the main living area. 

Mako watches Jamie startle awake at his place in front of the fire. It’s a welcome sight, seeing the boy warm and half-asleep. They don’t get this kind of luxury and he dreads failing this mission. It would mean returning to cold caves and bad inns. 

“When was it airborne?” Mako inquires. 

“It’s been airborne for days.” Lucifer tosses his hair with a haughty air, “Word travels fast in this kingdom and Michael isn’t as sneaky as he thinks he is.” 

Mako grunts, “Where is it now?”

“A flying suit of armor had it over the eastern fields.” The prince replies. He begins to rummage around in a box of rolled paper and a few moments later, brandishes one with a loud ‘ha!’.

Mako and Jamie join him at one of the tables as the prince unfolds the sheet out. He pins each corner with a heavy artifact.

It’s a map of Stormhold. 

“How old is this?” Mako asks.

“New.” Jamie gasps, pointing to a large black spot near the center, “That’s gotta be where the star fell.”

“Any new feature of Stormhold appears here.” Lucifer mumbles, “This has been in my family for generations.”

“Incredible.” Jamie whispers in awe.

He catches Mako’s eye and if there’s one thing Mako loves about Jamie, it’s that they boy works on the same wavelength as himself. 

_ This map is ours _ , doesn't need to be said out loud. 

Lucifer jambs his index finger into the eastern corner of the map, where a large cliff resides. Near its edge, surrounded by limp gardens and broken concrete, is a castle. Bigger than the one they are in. Jamie lets out another gasp.

“Amari Castle.” Lucifer sneers, “How the mighty have fallen.” He twists away from the map with a snarl and Mako watches him, “I should have known those desperate witches would steal the star.”

“Desperate?” Mako asks.

“ _ Witches _ ?” Jamie snaps, “We aren’t a match against witches!”

Lucifer slashes a hand back at them, “They’re hardly at peak power. They’re the last of a dying breed. Soon to be snuffed out.” 

The prince starts muttering to himself, pointing at different locations as rest points and which parts of the castle were easiest to sneak into. Mako has no interest in sneaking. A witch would be able to sense them from over a mile away. They set traps and they had eyes everywhere, some in the present, past, and future. 

“You get anything out of the doctor?” Lucifer breaks his train of thought.

“Nothin’.” Jamie replies instead, “She only sits and stares at the wall.”

Lucifer scowls at them, “I told you to  _ make _ her talk.”

Mako growls behind his mask, “No star is worth torture, your majesty.”

“Yea.” Jamie nods furiously, “We don’t do torture, mate.”

Lucifer pushes away from the table angrily and they follow him. He storms ahead, muttering curse words and ‘incompetent fools’ as he makes his way down to the dungeon section of the castle. 

It’s musty and smells of mold, there’s leaking brick walls and blood stains inside some of the cells. There are no beds and no where to use the restroom. It disgusted Mako to his very core and he was not a squeamish man. 

Jamie hovers at his side, eyes avoiding the cages and understandably so. Not so many years ago Mako himself was rescuing the kid from a cage. Too small for him and chemicals drowning the dirt floors. Mako vowed to never let his small companion live through that again. Which was why when they first came down here, Mako only asked the doctor questions, quickly. Jamie had not handled it well at all.

Lucifer comes to a stop in front of the blonde doctor’s bars. She is still seated in the center of the floor, hands in her lap and staring straight ahead. Her clothes are scrunched up and dirty, there are streaks of dried mud on her cheeks and her hair is unwashed, limp.

Mako hovers behind Lucifer as he unlocks the cage and strides inside.

“You will tell me what you know about the star!” He snarls down at her. 

Mako is surprised when she looks up at the prince, blue eyes narrowed, “I will do no such thing.” Her voice is soft, but no less sharp. 

Lucifer’s fist clench at his sides, “You housed a traitor to the crown and-.”

She lets out a startled laugh, “Gabriel is not a  _ traitor _ .” Her shoulders shift and a condescending look passes over her serene face, “The star is in better hands I assure you.” 

“The star is in the Amari’s hands now.” Lucifer hisses and his back is taunt in anger, “I must know how long I have until they eat him.”

If the woman looks surprised by the news, she doesn’t show it, “I will tell you  _ nothing. _ ” 

Mako winces behind his mask as Lucifer’s hand cracks like a whip across her cheek. Jamie makes an abortive move forward, a snarl on his lips, but Mako puts a hand out to stop him. The pryo looks up at him with a frown, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

“But Ma-.”

The doctor lifts her head high again, despite the red mark on her face, “I  _ will  _ protect him.” She barked, “I will  _ die _ before I let another star’s light end under the folly of humans.” He hits her again and Mako can’t help but be impressed at her steadfast loyalty to a celestial being she knew for a mere couple of hours. 

“There’s something else she’s not telling us.” Mako states, taking a step into the cell despite Jamie’s muted protest. Lucifer steps out of his way as he barrels forward, coming to a rest in front of her.

She looks at him this time, fierce and burning, “You know nothing.”

“You wouldn’t protect something you just met unless-.” He studies her face, the rapidly bruising cheek and the ever slight quiver of her lower lip, “Unless you’ve seen it before.”

The lip practically trembles now. Mako doesn't plan to exploit it. 

Lucifer holds pulls no such punches, “You little wretch!” He steps in front of Mako and raises his hand to her again.

Mako stops him, his large fingers wrapping around the prince's tiny wrist. The bones are fragile as a birds under his hand, “That’s enough.”

Lucifer tugs angrily, “You work for me you giant buffoon.”

Mako ignores him, “How old are you, doctor?”

Those blue eyes, bruised from lack of sleep, close slowly, “I am forty five.”

“Your real age.” Mako firms his voice.

Her eyes open once more, “Three hundred and sixty nine.” 

Lucifer’s tugging stops immediately. Jamie lets out a soft gasp from the doorway. Mako lets the shock settle in his gut. It is not the answer that is shocking, but the age. It has been over three hundred years since the last star fell.

“You selfish little-.” Lucifer yanks his hand free, scowling down at her, “You have no room to scorn  _ me _ when you have so blatantly eaten one for yourself! You have no business telling me that I can not have the star!” 

“It was given to me.” She croaks, “I did not-.” 

Lucifer turns away from her, leaving the cell with a bark to the guards, “Starve her! She gets  _ nothing _ .” 

Mako stands outside of her cell as it locks back. The doctor returns to her original pose, hands in her lap, eyes forward. She doesn’t look at all upset by the anger and the news that she will die in here. 

He can hear the prince storming up the steps, shouting at them to follow him. Mako knows they will go to Amari castle next. He turns back to the cell, “Why would you protect something you willingly ate?” He has to know.

Her eyes fall to his face, “I did not do it willingly.” The words are whispered, agonizing, “My star saved my life. I will protect her family until I die.”

“All this for a damn star.” Jamie shakes his head angrily, “What’s eternal life anyhow?”

The woman chuckles sadly.

“Lonely.”

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Jack is in awe of the castle. 

It glows under the setting sun, casting rainbows of colors across the grey stones and frosted glass windows. The wind howls around them as he steps out of the carriage. Sharp cliffs skirt the edge of the land and he wishes to see what’s beyond, water or sharp rocks? The earth was truly a wonder. 

He hisses when the young witch yanks at his chain, pulling him towards the front door. If she can feel the scowls he’s directing at the back of her head, she doesn't show it. 

The door open as if commanded and if Jack thought the  _ outside _ of the castle was grand, the inside was  _ magnificent.  _

Walls of deep, robust blue, lined with flickering candles that cast haunting shadows over mounted artifacts. The floors were slick marble, unscuffed even after being occupied for centuries. 

He takes it all in whilst being dragged quickly through the main entrance. They pass a handful of rooms before she arrives in front of single door. Jack watches her take a deep, steadying breath before knocking three times.

A soft ‘come in’ answers the knock and the woman casts him a sharp look, “You will not resist her.”

Like he has no choice. No say. No nothing.

Jack swallows, but nods. 

The door creaks as it opens, revealing a cream-colored room with a modest furniture set up. He spots an older woman near the window, arms folded over her stomach and dressed in a dark red robe. Her hair is gray, braided over one shoulder, one eye hidden behind a patch. 

When she turns to them, Jack can see that she is  _ beautiful _ . Probably even more so in her youth and he takes a moment to wonder what she would have looked like. He casts a glance at her daughter and the sharp resemblance of features and thinks,  _ probably just like that _ . 

“Hello Jack.” She gives him a smile.

It relaxes him too easily and he raises his guard back up just as quickly as she helps drop it. The daughter gasps in outrage, “You knew it was a he?!” She tugs angrily at her hair, “And his  _ name! _ ”

The old woman gives a hearty laugh, “That would spoil the surprise!”

“ _ Mother! _ ” 

Jack eyes the two women suspiciously, but remains silent. The daughter paces angrily before severing the cord that attaches them. She points at the older woman and declares, “You have one hour to eat him. I will return then.”

The woman nods once, “Of course, daughter.”

Jack jumps when as the door slams on the daughter departure. He casts his eyes back to the old woman, who is grinning at him in the most unnerving of ways. 

“Um.” Jack is so very confused. 

She motions to a chair across from her, “Come sit, star.” 

He wonders if she knew this was going to happen. That they were going to meet like this. His stomach twists and the question of ‘Will I get to see Gabriel again’ gets lodged in his throat. 

He takes the seat carefully, watching her as her single gaze stays steady on his movements. 

“I bet you’re wondering why you are here.” She states.

Jack frowns, “To be-eaten?” He ventures carefully.

She waves a hand in dismissal, “Oh forget that part. Fareeha is a stubborn girl, but this was going to happen any how. She merely sped time up a bit.” 

“So you aren’t going to eat me?” Jack asks, tilting his head to the side, “Why not?”

She leans forward, “Did you not promise your heart to another?” 

_ Gabriel. _

Jack gives her a weak smile, “I did-but-.”

She presses a hand to her chest, “Then it would be extraordinarily rude of me to partake in someone else's meal.” 

“Who  _ are _ you?” Jack wonders out loud, watching her with something close to awe. She is unlike any woman he has met in Stormhold. Her age has not diminished her beauty, nor her fascinating personality. 

“You may call me, Ana.” She nods to him. 

“Ana.” He tries her name on his tongue, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“And you.” She falls back into her chair, studies him for a moment, “I have been alive a very long time, my dear. I have never heard of a male star.”

Jack shrugs, “There are very few of us in this solar system.” 

“Interesting.” She hums. 

They sit in silence for a time. Jack watches the sky grow dark as the sun fades away on a horizon he can not see. The stars become visible through the window, sparkling and bright. It twists a terrible knife of homesickness through Jack. His heart aches for both his home and for-

“Do you think your prince will come for you?” Ana interrupts his thoughts.

He turns to face her slowly, “Not if he thinks I will be dead by the time he gets here.” His heart shudders in sadness, “Gabriel is not the type to waste time on lost causes.”

“That he is not.” She agrees, steepling her fingers, “But you are not a lost cause.”

Something like hope flutters, “Will he come?” 

She only shakes her head solemnly, “That I do not know, my dear.” He watches her release a sigh, deep and full, “In the meantime, let us get a cup of tea, shall we?”

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Gabriel has never missed Blossom more in his entire life. 

The horse trotting under him is nothing short of brutal, rude, horrifically trained. However, beggars can’t be choosey and he is in no position to be picky over horses. Not when he has a great distance to travel in a short amount of time. 

He wonders if Jack is safe. If Jack is  _ alive. _

He knew little about the Amari witches, simply because his father refused to speak of them and his mother’s stories were too grand to be believed. 

Now he wishes he has listened more carefully to all of her fairytales. Perhaps he would know more about stars and witches and the battles between brothers. Maybe he would know more about Hanzo’s guarded gaze and why he refuses to love a man who so obviously loves him in return. 

It’s a lost cause, Gabriel has never needed frivolous tales of love and stars and great witch battles. He only needs to defeat his brothers and become king of Stormhold. To rule the kingdom for eternity or until he deems it fit to pass to an heir. 

His mind wonders to Jack as he gallops through the tall field of wildflowers. 

Jack who is nothing like Gabriel ever expected. 

Jack who so willingly offered his heart to Gabriel, the first person he met on this planet, simply because it was expected of him. Simply because Gabriel  _ asked. _

Gabriel doesn’t deserve Jack’s heart. He failed to protect him, failed to keep him safe. Jack told him he needed to earn the honor of eating Jack’s heart. Now, he may never get the chance.

Even more so, he may never get to see  _ Jack _ again. 

He urges the horse faster, leaning closer to its neck to increase speed. The powerful animal eats the ground under them, kicking grass and flowers up into the air, pounding the earth relentlessly. 

He is still hours from his destination and he knows, instinctively, that he will not be the only one in pursuit. 

Jack being back on the ground means his brothers are back on the trail, no doubt. 

He thinks of the hook assassin, his bomb making companion, wonders who Michael has under his own command. Gabriel needed none of that, he could find Jack on his own. He could bring Jack back into his arms without the need to pay. 

He only hopes he will not be too late.

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“What do you see?” Michael asks for the seventh time. 

Amelie takes a deep breath behind her scope and prays for the strength to resist jamming one of her sleeper darts into his chest. She does not have the time or the patience for one thousand questions from a moronic prince who dared to assume she could not do her job and followed her to the castle. 

“The same.” She replies instead, “Having tea with the old witch.”

“ _ Tea? _ ” Michael hisses, “Why is she not eating him?”

“I thought the point of this was to ensure she does not eat him?” She asks irritably, watching the blonde grin and shimmer as the old woman waves her arms around in what is quite possible a thrilling tale. 

He shimmers only slightly, no where near the glow he radiated in the presence of the younger prince. The star was just relaxed, comfortable in a castle with two witches who wanted to cut out his heart. 

But alas, was that not what they were all hoping to do?

“She has not made a move at all?” He hisses in her ear.

She prays for more patience, “No, the daughter has returned, however.” Amelie watches the youngest Amari emerge from her carriage, arms laden with tools of a witches trade. She lifts an eyebrow at the wide grin on the woman’s face. 

Perhaps she thinks the star has been consumed? 

That her magic will be replenished as soon as her mother’s sickness stops spreading?

“How very selfish of you,  _ mon cher _ .” Amelie murmurs as the woman enters the castle through the front doors, a spring in her step. 

How very selfish indeed.

Amelie spots something in the corner of her eye, but does not give it away to the prince beside her, who is staring up at the night sky. 

A man on horseback, gaining speed, getting closer. 

_ The youngest prince _ , she thinks,  _ this is about to get very, very interesting. _

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


Fareeha sets the ample amount of goods onto a table in the kitchen before humming her way up the staircase. 

She has not felt so elated, so amazing, so  _ hopeful _ , in years. Her chest is tight with excitement as she ascends the staircase, ready to enact the ritual that will ensure the survival of their magic. She can not wait to see the health in her mother’s skin, the youth that will radiate from her after devouring the star in his entirety. 

She has waited many, many years to feel this sadness dissipate. 

“Mama! I have retrieved the items-.” Her excitement dies a swift death upon entering her mother's quarters. 

The smell of tea is strong and the sound of muffled laughter stronger as her feet freeze to the doorway entrance. Her mother is still seated in her usual chair, cup of tea steaming lazily in her hand as she turns to face Fareeha. The star is holding a cup between his hands, face stretched in a smile and body shimmering faintly. 

Were her heart not breaking, she would have found him breath-taking.

“What is-.” She swallows heavily, “Mama, I do not understand-what?” She waves helplessly to the star, “You did not eat him.”

Ana sighs miserably, “Oh  _ habibi. _ I told you from the start that I would not.”

Anger replaces the misery like a whip, “ _ Why not _ ?” She spits it out in their native tongue. Fire races through her veins and she allows her fists to clench, “ _ I traveled for days to find him, days more to bring him to you! How dare you waste what I have given!” _

Her mother only looks on sadly, the star watches with on, “We all have our time, Fareeha.” 

“No!” She snarls, slapping her arm out, “You will eat him even if I have to cut his heart out myself!” 

The star recoils at that, tea spilling over his silver pants, eyes casting down to stare at the mess. She does not feel for him. He is not  _ human _ , he does not-

“Calm.” Ana stands slowly and makes her way to Fareeha, who wants nothing more than to run, run and run and run. “Fareeha, you are being dreadfully cruel.”

Fareeha feels the tears well in her eyes, “You will  _ die _ if you do not-.”

Her mother’s weathered hands cup her face, “Then it will be my time.” Rough thumbs brush through the tears that she can not stop from falling, “You can not force time. You can not force fate. You can not force destiny.” 

She closes her eyes against the feel of her mother's hands, tears cascading down her cheeks. Her plan has failed, they will lose their magic. They will have  _ nothing _ -

A loud slam causes Fareeha to jump. Her mother does not look surprised, the star, however, looks just as confused as Fareeha feels. 

“I have come for the star!”

A man. Fareeha whirls around, away from her mother’s hands as she storms to the staircase to look upon their intruder. 

It is the prince from the ship, the one she taunted as she stole the star from right under his nose. He is windswept and panting, sword drawn. He looks every inch the knight in shining armor. 

“Gabriel?” The star’s voice is deep behind her, wondrous as the man ventures out of her mother’s room. 

Fareeha watches as he walks to the head of the stairs, spots the prince. The glow around him is instant, nearly blinding. 

The prince climbs the stairs two at a time, sheathing his sword quickly, face twisted with incredulity. The star meets him halfway, hands out, as if hesitant to touch. 

“You’re alive.” The prince whispers hoarsely. 

The star nods and finally his hands rest on the prince’s forearms, “You came for me.”

The prince frowns, “You thought I wouldn’t?”

The star glances back at Ana, who is standing innocently in the hallway, as though none of this is a shock.  _ Of course not _ , Fareeha hisses inwardly, her mother was a sneak at the very core. 

“Jack informed me that he already made a pact with you.” Ana states firmly, “I can not get between a verbal tie that strong.” 

Lies, all lies. 

Gabriel’s hand reaches out to cup the side of Jack’s face, so careful, thumb caressing the cheekbone. The star melts into the touch, blue eyes falling closed and glow simmering steady around him. 

“I thought you would be dead.” Gabriel whispers, still loud enough for Fareeha to hear. His voice is tinged with repressed emotions. 

The star only smiles, “Yet you came for me anyway.”

The prince’s head dips close, foreheads meeting, “How could I not?”

Fareeha feels her mother’s hand wrap around her bicep, “Let us give them time.” She leads Fareeha down the staircase and into the kitchen. 

Her supplies are useless now, laying out on the table. So much wasted potential. Their magic withered away to nothing.

_ Nothing. _

All for what? For  _ what? _

“Make us a fresh batch of tea, my dear.” Her mother whispers, “I shall make us all something to eat with what you have brought.” 

Fareeha sighs heavily and does as she is told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought that was sweet?
> 
> I'm fixing to hurt all of you. 
> 
> Are you ready? ARE YOU READY?
> 
>  
> 
> _Because I am not_
> 
> Update: Artwork **[here!](https://twitter.com/Saltyafmiks/status/869097777988485123)**


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the pain?
> 
>  **Warnings:** There's a bit of semi-graphic violence in this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

**Six**

 

 

Amari castle is barely visible in the distance, but Mako can still see its sharp tips from over the rolling hills. Jamie complains loudly at his side, hating that they have to do all of this on foot. Lucifer is ahead of them on horseback his map out and the edges flapping with the wind. He seems to be forgetting that they don’t  _ need _ the map anymore, because they can clearly see the castle. 

Mako chooses not to voice his thoughts, merely continues on foot behind the prince and his horse. 

“Think the stars still alive?” Jamie inquires, the whine almost gone from his voice, but Mako knows it’ll be back.

“No telling.” Mako says and shrugs one shoulder. 

He hopes the star  _ is _ alive, but it’s been two days of travel. Two very exhausting days where they barely stopped to rest, food was scarcely given, and Lucifer was a bloodhound without remorse. What Mako really wanted to do was strangle the prince, especially after his stunt with the immortal doctor they still have hidden in a cellar.

“Probably dead.” Jamie cackles, “Amari witches are ruthless, mate. I met one waaaaaaay back when-.”

His story most likely isn’t true, most of Jamie’s fictional tales are a way to pass the boredom, but Mako listens anyway. It’s about a pretty witch who offered him a Babylon candle in exchange for one of his handmade grenades. 

“You remember that little-.”

“Silence.” Lucifer snaps, horse coming to a halt in the grass. 

Mako peers across the field where lush, green grass meets the sharp, gray ice of the Amari estate. The castle isn’t the biggest, not by a longshot, but it’s still impressive. Mako takes it in, studies the places where Lucifer guaranteed them safe passage, exits, the works. 

He wasn’t sure how much experience the prince had with breaking and entering, so Mako didn’t give the plan any stock. 

The prince pulls out a set of binoculars from his satchel and aims them towards the castle doors. He makes a soft ‘tsking’ sound, mumbling, “There’s a horse at the entrance.”

“Meaning?” Jamie huffs, crossing his arms in irritation. 

“Meaning  _ someone  _ beat us there.” Lucifer snarls, twisting around in his saddle to glare down at the blonde, “Probably Gabriel.”

“Already?” Mako frowns behind his mask, “He must have made the journey in a matter of hours.”

“We would have made it in a matter of hours if we had  _ horses _ .” Jamie grumbles under his breath, earning him a sharp look from the prince. 

“What’s the plan?” Mako intercedes, stepping between Jamie’s tense form and the Prince’s hostile stare. 

The prince puffs out his chest, turns back to his map and peers down at it, “We will enter through the servants quarters.” He points to a section of the castle near the rear, “I doubt they have any help now that they are near powerless.” He scoffs to himself, a small smirk ticking at the corner of his lips, “Our goal is to trap the star alone, do not engage the witches or Gabriel unless you have to.” 

Mako glances up at the midday sun, “So we’re moving at night?”

“Exactly.” Lucifer lifts a finger, “But first we need to make sure the star is actually alive before we break into a castle that most likely has it’s own brain.”

Highly unlikely, Mako thinks dryly. 

“Better get a move on then.” Jamie sighs, “More walking.”

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

There’s something- _ different _ about Jack that Gabriel can’t quite place. 

The old woman or Ana, as she insisted she be called, was pouring them all a cup of tea and chatting amicably with Jack. Her daughter seemed to be downtrodden and angry on the other end of the table, poking the curry they made with a spoon. She has the same sharp features of her mother, only younger and worn by duty, something he knows all too well. 

But Jack, Jack is sitting like he belongs at the table, a soft smile on his face and hands gesturing wildly as he speaks of the stars. His sisters. How infinite the universe is. 

He’s also  _ glowing _ . 

Not quite the glow he emitted when Gabriel stormed up the stairs hours ago, but a gentle shimmer that coated the edges of his being. He was stunning, blonde hair radiant and there wasn’t a scratch on him. 

He was  _ alive _ and Gabriel was still struggling with this outcome. 

Sharing tea with the witches that wanted Jack’s heart as well.

“I know this is a bit personal,” Jack begins, “But what exactly do you need my heart for?” 

Fareeha’s spoon clinks against the side of her bowl, her free hand curling into a fist on the tabletop. Ana pours her cup last, humming to herself before setting the pot in the center of the table. She takes a seat at Jack’s left, sips from her mismatched china cup. 

Jack waits patiently, sipping from his own as though the length of silence is  _ normal _ for all of the day he’s been in this woman's presence. Those blue eyes slide to Gabriel for a moment and the glow around him flickers brightly before snuffing back down to a steady glow when Ana clears her throat. 

“As Fareeha is so happy to remind me, I am dying.” Ana announces, her cup situated between her worn hands. 

Gabriel catches the wince the daughter makes at the reminder. 

“It happens to witches my age, when there are no heirs to the name.” She looks over at her daughter, “Not that the heir problem is her fault. We can not all produce children.” A smile glances over her features, “All things must come to an end, my dear.”

“It isn’t fair.” Fareeha hisses, “You deserve to live out your days, my shortcomings-.”

Ana lifts a hand, “That is not a shortcoming, daughter. It is _ life _ .” She sets her cup down on the table and spreads her palms, “Life is not meant to be lived for an eternity. Otherwise the cycle would be damaged and corrupt, unable to support new ideas and outcomes.”

“Even stars burn out.” Jack mutters softly. 

Gabriel’s stomach clenches at the thought. Of Jack not being the one to fall and of him burning out before Gabriel could ever meet him. 

“Precisely.” Ana nods at Jack, “If it is my time to go, dearest, then it is my time.” 

“I can not accept that.” Fareeha pushes away from the table and disappears through the doorway into the foyer. 

Gabriel watches her go before turning to face Ana and Jack once more. Jack is staring at him and Ana is rolling her eyes up in the ceiling. 

“Teenagers.” Ana huffs.

Gabriel frowns, “That’s why you didn’t eat him? You turned down eternal life because you don’t think people should live forever?”

Ana squints at him, “What other reason is there? Why do  _ you _ want his heart, youngest prince?”

Gabriel straightens his shoulders, “I have two remaining brothers. They want the star for themselves. I plan to use him to lure and kill them before partaking of Jack myself.” 

Ana nods approvingly, “A solid plan, your brothers are buffoons.” She makes a face, “Well, Michael is a smart one.” 

He wants to preen under her praise of his plan, but the look she gives him is snide, almost cruel as she asks, “And Jack has agreed?”

Jack’s quiet, “I have.” twists something sharp in Gabriel’s chest. 

Before, Jack agreed to the terms, but he was still defiant, he still  _ fought _ . Now he is staring down at his teacup and the glow around him is almost completely gone. 

“I have all of the ritual equipment you will need to complete the deed.” Ana slaps a hand on the table jovily, “You may take it with you when you leave.”

Gabriel frowns at her, “You’re going to just let us walk out of here?”

“At sun-up, yes.” She rises to her feet, “Feel free to pick a guest room for yourselves.” 

Gabriel listens as her footsteps retreat. Jack is rising from his own chair, gathering the cups from the table and setting them inside the sink. He isn’t looking at Gabriel and that gets under his skin. 

He grinds his chair against the floor as he stands up. 

“You are never this compliant.” 

Jack just shrugs a shoulder, “Why bother resisting now? We’re almost there, aren’t we?” 

“We aren’t even close.” Gabriel hisses, grabbing his arm and spinning Jack around to face him, “We are back on  _ their _ playing field. There is no telling what will happen next.”

Jack sighs, eyes looking up at him, “Gabriel, tell me the truth.” He looks indecisive, antsy and Gabriel watches him shuffle around even with Gabriel’s hand on him. 

Gabriel swallows, “What truth?” 

Jack sets a hand on his chest, plays with the lapels of his cloak, “Why did you really come for me?” 

The question falls between them like an anchor. His stomach hollows out because  _ he  _ isn’t even sure what drove him here. 

Jack being taken on that ship, whisked away in the rain, the fear in Gabriel’s chest had not been for loss of an asset. The fear in him had been for loss of  _ Jack _ and the thought of never seeing those blue eyes again.

“Your heart is mine.” Gabriel mutters firmly, grip tightening around Jack’s bicep, “No matter who takes you from me or where you try to hide, I  _ will _ find you.” He presses a finger into the center of Jack’s chest and his throat tightens, “ _ Este corazón es mío _ _. _ ” 

“To eat.” Jack whispers, and it’s almost a question. 

Gabriel only nods, “You swore, Jack.”

Jack takes a half step forward, “I did.” His voice is hushed and gentle. The tight feeling in Gabriel’s chest intensifies and he can feel Jack’s body heat against his chest. “I swore myself to you.” 

“You really going to go back on that promise?” Gabriel narrows his eyes. 

“Of course not.” Jack shakes his head, “I keep my promises, Gabriel.” 

“Then we leave at sunrise.” Gabriel steps back, tries not to stare as Jack’s lush mouth turns into a disappointed frown. It’s barely there, Jack perks back up despite the rejection. 

Gabriel is no fool.

Hanzo’s words followed him all the way from the ship to where he stands now.

_ It is dangerous when two different beings collide. Remember that. _

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Jack doesn’t know much about humans, but what he does know is they usually give in easily. They throw themselves at opportunity like moths to a flame. 

He thought it would be an excellent strategy, to  _ offer _ himself to Gabriel. Perhaps he should have made it clearer what he wanted. 

Or perhaps, Gabriel only wanted him for his heart. 

In the literal sense only.

He listens as Gabriel takes stock of available supplies for their journey. Jack has no idea where they will go from here or how they will escape two blood-thirsty older brothers from tracking them down, but Gabriel seems determined.  

The castle is quiet now and Jack’s body is actually shutting down while the sun sets. How curious that his body is slowly starting to adjust. He thought it never would. 

“Ready for sleep?” Gabriel asks from the doorway of the kitchen. 

Jack nods and follows him up the staircase. He watches Gabriel’s back as he ascends the steps, booted feet one after the other. It had only been a few days and he’d missed Gabriel with the same intensity that he missed his sisters and his home. 

The prince was-

“Which room do you want?” Gabriel interrupts his thoughts, turns to him in the hallway. 

Jack shrugs and points to a room on the left, “That one, I suppose.” 

Gabriel nods and walks towards it, twisting the handle and leading them inside. Jack’s stomach flip flops, “Are you staying in here with me?” He asks incredulously. 

Gabriel sends him a look, “Of course I am. Last time I let you out of my sight a flying suit of armor stole you.” 

Jack chuckles and starts to shed his shirt, “She took advantage of a storm. Had the skies been clear, we could have handled her.”

“Besides the point.” Gabriel grumbles, peeling off his cloak and setting it over the back of a chair. 

The bed is big enough for two, same as Jesse’s on the ship. Jack wastes no time in climbing under the silken sheets. The bed is comfortable under his exhausted body. Constant movement and adventure does that to one, he supposes. Not that he minds in the slightest. 

His eyes dart to the frosted window.

He wonders if he sisters are watching him?

The bed dips on his right as Gabriel gets into the bed. Jack slides his gaze over to where Gabriel is settling, chest bare and dark hair coating his pecs. The heat that curls low in his stomach is reminiscent of the ‘session’ he’d partaken in on Jesse’s ship. He attempts to stomp it down, but those dark, dark eyes meet his and the fire flares brighter. 

“Do you think your brothers know where we are?” Jack whispers, trying desperately to distract his mind from the lust. 

Gabriel shrugs, sets his arms behind his head as he settles into the pillow. Jack has the overwhelming urge to curl up into the prince’s side. He bets Gabriel is warm, so warm and firm and Jack wonders if the prince smells the same as his clothing did. Spicy and like the scent of rain before it falls. 

“You’re staring at me.” Gabriel’s eyes move from the ceiling to Jack, a grin twitching to life. 

“You’re nice to look at.” Jack replies easily, rolling onto his side to face Gabriel fully, “I’m sure you hear that a lot, though.”

“Not often.” Gabriel mumbles, “Never has been much opportunity.” 

Jack smirks, “You mean you’re unapproachable so no one was brave enough to tell you.” 

Gabriel pouts, “Not true.”

Jack lets out a soft laugh and pushes himself up onto an elbow, “You can be a very angry individual, Gabriel.”

The prince releases an irritated huff and looks back up towards the ceiling. Jack continues to stare, tracing the planes of Gabriel’s chest up to the sharp, aristocratic outlines of his face. He is quite possibly the most beautiful human Jack has come across since he landed. So many amazing humans have across their paths, but Gabriel, this prince is his favorite. 

“Please stop staring.” Gabriel mumbles and Jack realizes he’s embarrassed. 

Jack hums, tilts his head to the side, “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“What the-.” Gabriel sputters, shooting Jack and incredulous look, “Where did that come from?”

“Call it curiosity from a being who has only ever witnessed it from afar.” Jack shrugs his free shoulder. 

Gabriel rubs a hand down over his face and groans, “You can’t just ask people questions like that. It’s personal.”

“Oh.” Jack frowns, “Ana seemed happy to share.”

“Oh my god.” Gabriel laughs, “Of course she was.” 

Jack huffs, “You don’t have to tell me. I was just curious.” He rolls onto his back, “It’s not like I’ll be alive long enough to experience any of it.” 

He hears Gabriel suck in a sharp breath and with it, the air goes tense. Jack’s chest hurts and he rubs at the spot absently, resentment spiking through the irritation. He closes his eyes and ignores the feeling of Gabriel shifting around on the bed beside him. Sleep is probably a good idea by now, they have a long journey to wherever it is Gabriel will take them next. 

A warm, wide palm against the side of his face startles him and his eyes fly back open. Rough fingers caress his cheek with the same gentleness from earlier as his head is turned in Gabriel’s direction. 

“Would you like to?” Gabriel’s voice is lower, whispered. 

Jack furrows his brow, “Like to what?” 

He watches Gabriel swallow and lick his lips, “Experience it.”

Jack’s chest hitches and the heat from his face flares down his neck, “Oh-that’s probably-.” Not a good idea. A bad idea. A horribly stupid, irresponsible-

“Yes.” He breathes. 

Gabriel’s mouth is warm against his own. His lips are are rough from the wind and his beard scraps at Jack’s skin. Every part of Jack’s body lights up. His hands lift and curl into the skin of Gabriel’s shoulders. The hand at his cheek slides down to cup the back of his head as Gabriel maneuvers them into a better angle.

A tongue brushes against his lower lip and Jack gasps softly, mouth opening in response. He’s lost from there. Gone is the gentleness, Gabriel  _ devours _ him. Heat sears from his head to his belly and his skin tingles with the intensity of the kiss. He makes a sound, something like a moan, but more of a whimper and Gabriel growls as he pulls back to let them both breathe. 

Jack pants, eyes wide and heart triple its normal beat. 

His fingers scramble over warm skin as he yanks Gabriel back down, mouth open and wanting. 

The prince does not deny him. 

Gabriel’s fingers tighten at the base of his skull, mouth moving frantically against Jack’s own. He can feel his body's response to the kiss, his cock filling and head swimming. He tries to pull Gabriel on top of him. He yearns for  _ something _ . That same feeling from before when he brought himself off to Gabriel’s scent. 

“Whoa.” Gabriel pulls away gently, a hand covering one of Jack’s own and easing him back against the bed. He mutters words in his native tongue and Jack whines, trying desperately to pull him back, “That’s enough,  _ cariño _ . God, look how eager you are.” Gabriel’s voice is breathless and rough and it only stirs the arousal in Jack’s loins. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want me, Gabriel.” Jack whispers desperately, “I may not be human, but I’m not stupid.”

“You are not.” Gabriel agrees, thumb pressing against Jack’s lower lip, “But this is not a good idea.”

Jack  _ knows _ that. Of course he knows that. An entire kingdom of people want to eat his heart, Gabriel included,  _ of course Jack knows it’s not a good idea. _

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t want it. Doesn’t mean he can’t continue to taste the infuriating man hovering over him, with his unfairly gorgeous visage and a voice that continues to do terrible things to Jack’s heart. 

“Too much of a good thing is bad.” Gabriel mumbles, but Jack sees the way he eyes Jack’s lips again. That dark gaze is intoxicating and Jack shivers under it.

“One more.” Jack begs, looping his arm around Gabriel’s neck to pull him down. 

The sound Gabriel makes comes from deep in his chest and Jack’s arousal spikes at the sound. He opens his mouth to the third wave of Gabriel’s kisses. It’s wet and sloppy, Gabriel bites at his lips and sucks on his tongue and Jack can only moan under the onslaught. His insides quiver and his fingers scrape along Gabriel’s flesh. 

“Infuriating.” Gabriel says into the kiss, “Nothing but trouble.”

“You  _ love _ it.” Jack taunted.

A crash startles them apart. 

Jack’s chest heaves with it, but fear hedges in and overpowers the lust. He meets Gabriel’s gaze as the prince slips out of the bed, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. He grabs his sword next, unsheathing it silently as he makes his way to the door. 

Jack follows him, peeking around his body as he opens the door into the hallway. Fareeha is already there, her canon in hand and hair wild from sleep. She looks sharp and focused, eyes narrowed as both her and Gabriel make their way to the stairs. 

“They found me already?” Jack hisses as Ana exits her room.

“Or it’s a rat.” Ana shrugs, “They are becoming a problem, I hear.”

“Mother.” Fareeha hisses in exasperation. 

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, the foyer is empty. There are no sounds and a rat scurries across the rug and under the stairs. Fareeha lowers her canon with a nasty huff and shoves a hand through her wild hair.

“Waste of my time.”

Jack studies the broken artifact in the doorway leading to the sitting room. Ana and Fareeha converse about the rat problem behind him and Gabriel steps in front of Jack when he reaches for the broken pieces.

“Leave it.” His voice is harsh, a warning and Jack scowls at him. 

Jack turns back to the squabbling women. 

He can hear the shards moving around on the floor, Gabriel probably prodding at them with his feet. 

“Why is it in the doorway?” Gabriel mumbles.

The door to the castle flies open and with it, comes wind and rain and Michael. Jack jerks back into Ana, who’s hand presses into his lower back.

A tall, beautiful woman in all black steps in behind the oldest prince. Her hair is dark and high on her head, a fancy rifle is set on her shoulder as though it weighed nothing. She is stunning and her presence is scarier than the prince himself. 

Michael spreads his arms wide, “Hello little brother.”

Gabriel raises his sword where he stands in the doorway, broken shards at his feet, “Quicker than I thought you would be.”

Michael lets out a hearty laugh, “Amelie is the best tracker in the kingdom.” 

The woman finds Jack from where she stands and tips her head in his direction, “It is an honor.”

Jack frowns, “Uh-thanks?”

Amelie’s grin is predatory, “I love a good chase, pet. You were my biggest challenge.”

Jack shrinks under her gaze and Ana’s hand is a warm comfort at his back. Her intricate rifle has a shiny green canister inside of it. He can only imagine what is inside of it. He glances over at Gabriel, wondering what their plan is to escape.

Gabriel is focused on his brother, “You can not have him.”

Michael waves a hand, “Oh I don’t plan on separating the two of you.”

Jack’s hackles rise at the comment and his stomach twists. Ana’s finger traces a ‘he knows’ into the skin of his lower back and Jack’s blood runs cold. 

Oh no.

_ No. _

Jack straightens his shoulders with a derisive snort, “What do you need Gabriel for?” He scoffs over at the prince, “He’s no better than you or Lucifer. You all want the same thing.” He steps away from Ana and towards the older brother, “Every human on this planet is so predictable.” 

Amelie’s boots click ominously on the floor as she circles around Jack, her eyes sharp and knowing, “Oh  _ cherie _ . You lie well.” 

Jack scowls at her, “You can’t tell me that  _ you _ don’t desire me as well, hm Lacroix?” 

She hisses, halting in front of him, “Do not use that name.”

Jack sneers, “I have watched you for  _ centuries. _ ” 

Her hand snaps out around his throat, “Silence!”

Jack stares her down even as Gabriel shouts at him to stop. Michael only laughs. The heat in Jack’s stomach is anger now. It fuels him as her nails cut into his neck, “How many of my sisters have you devoured in your quest for revenge?” 

“I said  _ silence! _ ” Amelie snarled. 

Jack laughs at her, despite his windpipe hurting, “ _ Fourteen _ .”

She throws him to the ground and stumbles away, eyes wide as she stares wildly around her. Michael is wearing a murderous expression now. Gabriel’s sword is still drawn. The Amari witches do not look surprised.

“Did you intend to steal him from me?” Michael snarls, pulling a dagger from under his rain trodden coat. 

“Oh like you have any use for a star!” Amelie snarls. 

Jack rises to his feet, rubbing at his neck as the prince and his hired mercenary begin to shout back and forth. 

“What a mess.” Ana sighs unhappily, eyeing the pair with distaste.

“Was this all I had to compete with?” Fareeha wrinkles her nose, “Snotty princes and immortal assassins?” 

“This is ridiculous.” Gabriel snorts, hilting his sword and turning to Jack, “Are you okay?” 

Jack nods and smiles, starts to walk towards him, “Maybe we should-.”

It happens too fast. 

Jack doesn’t have time to warn Gabriel before Lucifer is standing behind him and the long, shimmering expanse of his blade pierces through Gabriel’s chest. Blood drips from the sharp edge and Gabriel inhales in pain, eyes wide as he own sword clatters to the ground. 

“ _ No! _ ” Jack screams. 

Lucifer cackles as he withdraws the sword with a squelching hiss. Gabriel falls to his knees, blood quickly staining his shirt as he presses his hand to the wound. Jack runs to his side, but an arm catches him around the waist.

Michael holds him back, “You moron!” He snarls, even through Jack’s nails scraping down his arm.

“Let me go!” Jack hisses, twisting around in the other man’s grip. 

Lucifer wipes the blood off on his pants leg with a laugh, “I rid of us yet another brother.”

Jack watches as Gabriel hunches over his wound, gasping for air, eyes locked with Jack’s. His feet scramble against the ground as he tries to get to Gabriel. His chest hurts, his entire being screams at him in agony. 

“We needed him alive!” Michael throws Jack to the side and his head hits the stairs. 

The pain blooms, but only for a moment as he tries to take in the rest of the scene. Amelie has the Amari witches in her sights, both with their hands in the air. Michael takes two long strides towards his other brother, stepping over Gabriel’s gasping form and grabs Lucifer by the neck. 

Lucifer tries to brandish is weapon, but Michael is quicker and slits his throat with the dagger in one easy motion. 

Lucifer slumps to the ground, revealing the junkers behind him. The blond pyro from the ambush at the doctor’s cabin stares on in horror. Jack can’t gauge the hog’s face, the mask is still firmly in place, but his grip around the hook in his hand turns white. 

Michael twists around to grab Jack, but Jack kicks him in the shin, sending the oldest prince to the ground with a shout. He slides across the floor to Gabriel’s side, shoving him onto his back, trying to sit him up.

“Gabriel-.” Jack can’t breathe, his hands don’t know what to do, “Gabriel look at me.”

Gabriel doesn’t answer, just stares up at Jack as blood pools under him. His chest is hitching horribly, mouthing words that won’t come out around the blood leaking from the sides. Jack’s fingers dig into his flesh, head shaking, “No- _ No _ -”

Warm, wet fingers glide over his cheek and Jack’s eyes water, “Gabriel- _ please _ -.”

Gabriel goes limp slowly, head lolling to the side and the labored rise of his chest ceasing. Pain laces through Jack like a poison. His fingers shake as he runs them, blood stained, over Gabriel’s face.

“No.” He swallows thickly, “ _ No _ .” 

“Jack.” Ana’s voice is firm, “Jack I need you to step away.”

Jack groans, eyes closing as he pulls Gabriel’s body closer, hunching over his form. He lets out a high-pitched whine as he presses his cheek to Gabriel’s and begins to rock them back and forth. He can barely hear the world around him. Everything is muted, like he’s underwater-

“Jack.” Her tone is harder now, a warning, “Jack you need to let him go. You can’t-.”

He feels the white-hot surge of his light before he can stop it. His sisters always teased him that his emotions would get the best of him some day. 

_ We have a lot of powers, little brother. _

_ But we can’t bring back the dead. _

It doesn’t stop him from trying.

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Fareeha watches as Jack’s body flares. 

Her mother lets out a colorful set of curse words at her side, but she can’t look away. Jack’s agony permeates the air and his is light blinding as it pulses around him. Gabriel’s form is shimmering too, weaker than Jack’s own light but bright enough to be unnatural. 

Michael is back on his feet in an instant, snatching Jack by his hair and yanking him across the floor. 

The light snuffs out instantly and Jack snarls like a rabid wolf. 

Amelie keeps her rifle raised at them even as Michael drags the star out through the castle doors. She doesn’t know what’s in that green vile, but she isn’t interested in finding out anytime soon. Her mother, however, makes an abortive step forward and the sniper locks onto the movement.

“Stay where you are.” Amelie hisses.

The latch of a carriage door is audible through the rain. Amelie steps back into the downpour and like a wisp of smoke, disappears. 

Fareeha drops her arms and turns to the two dead princes on her rugs and wrinkles her nose. 

“Disgusting.” 

“Show some respect.” Ana snaps at her and Fareeha feels mildly guilty. 

“What do I do with them?” 

“We’ll take Lucifer.” 

Fareeha recognizes the Roadhog. She has seen him and his pyromaniac companion many times in her life. They gather up the body of the other prince and leave the castle without another sound. 

She turns to Gabriel.

Ana presses a hand to her shoulder when she reaches down to pick him up, “Do not touch him.” Her voice is a whisper, “Jack is a very powerful star, daughter. Even a little of his energy could scald your flesh if it still resides in Gabriel’s body.” 

Fareeha frowns, “How powerful are we talking?”

“Jack is a northern star.” Ana informs. 

It tells Fareeha nothing, but she relents and stares down at the lifeless prince, “What do I do with him then?” 

Without warning, the body hisses angrily. The skin of Gabriel’s flesh melts away, bone and all, into a pile of black and silver ash. Fareeha yelps and backs away as it washes over her feet in a plume of dust. 

“What in the-.”

Her mother sighs sadly, “You can not bring back the dead,  Jack.” Her fingers are cold around Fareeha’s arm, “Come. Let us sleep. I will clean it in the morning.” 

Fareeha continues to stares back at the pile of ash even as her mother drags her off to bed once more. 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Jack is not ashamed to scream. 

He claws at Michael’s face and hisses when Amelie goes to restrain him. The carriage knocks back and forth even as he tries to escape the chains the oldest prince has bound him with. 

His heart aches. 

The only thing he can see behind his eyes is Gabriel’s dying breaths. He moans as he yanks at the chains, is nearly blinded with tears. His body is white-hot in pain, from the loss and from the energy he released trying to do the impossible. Gabriel would be nothing but ash now and he should have  _ known better. _ There is no power in the universe capable of bringing the dead back and he broke his creators one rule. 

He doesn’t care.

The fight drains out of him and he sags against the wall of the carriage, wrists bruised from the bonds. He only wants to curl up and cry. Wishes more than anything that the last prince would just cut out his heart and be done with it. 

He also knows that can not happen. 

Jack thinks of Gabriel’s warm skin and the scent of his clothing and the kisses they shared in the bedroom. He thinks of the dance on Jesse’s ship and the way his heart yearned and yearned until he couldn’t take it anymore. How he missed the prince those few days they were parted. 

He lets out another sob, bashes his head into the carriage. Hates how humans feel so strongly. 

“Stop being dramatic.” Amelie states snidely, “You’re an embarrassment.” 

Jack peers at her through swollen eyes, his body tired and worn, most of his light gone now. Even at his core he can not feel-

“You will regret this.” He croaks.

She flicks her hair over her shoulder, “I doubt it.”

“Don’t get comfortable.” Michael snaps at her, “You will not be getting paid for this. I’ll have you executed for your lies.” 

She sneers at him, “Oh you will pay me, prince. I have no need for your silly little star.” She gives Jack a knowing look, “He’s a waste now that his prince is dead.”

“I’ll fix that.” Michael is too confident. 

Jack lets out a rough laugh, “You’re both pathetic.”

Amelie’s eyes fall to him, icy, “At least we didn’t fall in love with the human who intended to  _ eat  _ us.”

Jack hates the darkness twisting up inside of him, “But you have been in love, haven’t you,  _ Amelie _ ?”

Her spine straightens and he knows he has her now. Jack does not sit idle in the sky and shine for the hell of it. He has spent  _ millennia _ watching the earth form. Among the hustle and bustle of wars, treachery and famine, there was  _ Amelie _ . 

The beautiful witch at the edge of a village who only wanted to dance. 

Who fell in love with a  _ prince _ and then watched in horror as she murdered her lover with her own two hands. 

Magic could be cruel.

“How many of my sisters did you devour before you realized eternity is a lie?” Jack murmurs where the prince can not hear. Michael barks orders through the window at the man driving the carriage. 

Amelie glances away from him, “Two.”

Jack feels  _ sick _ . 

“And you still ate them.” 

“Until I have gotten my revenge. I will eat as many of you as I need.” She lifts her chin high, “You, however, are useless now.”

Jack lets out a weak laugh, “Won’t stop him from getting exactly what he wants out of me. A fair few extra years.”

“Only a few.” She sniffs.

“Faster!” Michael snarls. 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

His world is nothing but light and fire. 

It swirls around him and burns along his skin, scalding his flesh down to the very bone. Each swipe of the light sends a bolt of electricity through his nervous system. It jolts him to consciousness, then snuffs him out like a light. 

It goes on for hours. Hours and hours of fire and ice and  _ pain. _

He screams for it to stop.

Begs at one point. 

It does, but only long enough for him to see the universe spill into an ocean and scatter stars across its surface. 

One star burns the brightest, he tries to reach out to it, because it’s  _ important,  _ but it slips from his fingers. It bounces further and further away.

He can’t move.

_ Oh what has he done. _

Female voices whisper around him. Their chatter is soft and loud at the same time, high pitched and soothing. 

_ We warned him, did we not. _

_ Now is not the time for bickering. _

_ He will be an abomination, sister. We can not- _

_ It is not our place. _

**_Wake up_ ** _ , prince. _

He isn’t awake?

His body seizes, flutters, floats? He can’t tell anymore. 

_ You must save our brother. There is more at stake than just his heart. _

**_Jack-_ **

Blue eyes, a warm, welcoming mouth and soft moans against his own. Fairy light on the deck of a ship and music light in the air as he spins around the most beautiful man on the planet.

In the universe.

**_WAKE UP._ **

Gabriel chokes as he sits up straight. He coughs up a lung and pats furiously at his chest, but there’s nothing there. He glances down and his body is nothing but  _ black smoke. _

A shout tears from him and he rolls forward, hands hitting the ground and silver dust leaks from his fingertips, but they are pathetically formed. 

He can’t  _ feel _ anything. 

Fear reigns supreme as he tries to stand, but he has no feet. The black smoke is thick and shimmering like a cloak of dust around him. He spins around, watches it spread across the floor and into the air. 

A throat clears behind him and he spins to face it.

The old woman named Ana is sitting at the bottom of the stairs, a cup of tea in her hand. He remembers her wearing an eyepatch, but it’s no longer there. An empty, sightless eye stares at him, scars raised around the socket. 

She takes a sip from her cup, her one good eye taking in his formless self, “Welcome back, Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a lot of people Reaperson.
> 
> I just didn't tell you **how** you were going to get it.
> 
>  
> 
> _strangled laughter_
> 
> There will be an intermission chapter after this one that will include Jesse and Hanzo's story. It _will_ matter.


	7. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermission chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started for the summer, so my updates are going to take a bit longer. Apologies. 
> 
> This is the intermission chapter in honor of Mchanzo week! So yes, this entire chapter is Mchanzo, in a way. I tried to keep it toned down, because not everyone likes mchanzo, but this chapter was needed because Jesse and Hanzo play important parts in the story. (Along with a few more surprises along the way!)
> 
> This fic will be 13 chapters long, so I have a lot of people I have to put into play in order to get Jack and Gabriel back together. 
> 
> _Enjoy._

**Intermission**

 

 

 

 

_ Jesse wasn’t born into royalty.  _

_ He was born into captivity. Stolen from his farmhouse in the dead of the night and raised by criminals. For the majority of his life, he knew only hard crime. There was no time for friends or soft lives, he was made to fit into small spaces and steal what he could carry. If he didn’t, well, the consequences of returning with nothing were nothing short of monstrous.  _

_ The only thing he looked forward to were the stories told around the caravan fires. Each person from the Deadlock gang had a different story to tell. Some of them had been around the world two fold. _

_ They told stories of princes and far off kingdoms, families murdering each other as they scrambled for the crown. Witches and warlocks, faeries and nymphs, dragons and stars. _

_ He would hide behind one of the caravan wagons and sit against it with his eyes on the starry sky.  _

_ The tales told of epic battles, daring sword fights, stars that fell from the sky and gave eternal life to whomever ate them. Dragons who ruled the heavens and walked among the humans who worshiped them. _

_ Most of the tales were morbid and turned his stomach at the very thought. Who could carve out someone’s heart for eternal life? Surely Jesse could never do something so cruel. _

_ Instead, he spent his childhood and teenage years stealing for Deadlock, climbing high up on the totem pole of wanted criminals within the gang. He killed in cold blood, earned pats on the back and praise when deserved.  _

_ By the time he reached adulthood, he was tired. Exhausted.  _

_ He wanted out, but the only way out of Deadlock was death. _

_ That was until he met the Captain of the Peacekeeper lighting vessel. The bearded man was heavy in dark clothes, boots throwing dust from the ground as he met the leader of Deadlock with a courteous handshake.  _

_ Jesse could easily close his eyes and remember the first time he saw her. She was still glistening with the evening's rain, deck hands milling about and waving at passersby. Jesse couldn’t hear a lick of what was being exchanged between the two men, but he didn’t much care.  _

_ All he could see was the beauty of her hull, the immaculate dragon head on the bow. She was carved with intricate lines, her outer shell gorgeous in the morning sunlight.  _

_ He wanted to captain her.  _

_ “Stop starin’ McCree let’s go.” His boss snapped, “Lowlife pirates.” Was mumbled under his breath as he shoved past Jesse to get back to their caravan.  _

_ Jesse chanced a glance at the Captain, who winked at him before he whistled his way into one of the trade shops, entourage of men behind him.  _

_ Jesse fought the urge to follow. Torn between the people who raised him and a life outside of mandatory death and destruction.  _

_ It didn’t take him long to decide.  _

_ He snuck away from Deadlock in the dark of the night and boarded the Peacekeeper with a heart nearly bursting. The crew hadn’t looked the slightest bit surprised that he was there and one merely motioned towards the captain's cabin.  _

_ It was inside that cabin where he was bestowed the opportunity to captain the ship. The captain had been near his deathbed, ready to pull down his flag and erect a newer, younger one. Jesse was more than happy to be that flag.  _

_ Two years later, he stood at the helm of his very own ship and started his own trade.  _

_ Dealing in lightning took a silver tongue and a lot of courage. Lighting was a fickle mistress, she commanded the skies and took no prisoners. Yet, his crew was loyal and they handled the machines fluidly.  _

_ Now if only Jesse could find a first mate that could help him shoulder the load.  _

_ He finds it the night of a winter storm. Freezing rain, hail and lightning blasted the ship, rocking her dangerously through the sky. Jesse refused to risk the lives of his crew and called for a cease on the lighting, all deck hands scrambling to secure the sails.  _

_ Jesse remembers the color blue, white hot and writhing within the flashing clouds. He was sure the entire ship was done for.  _

_ He stood at the heart of her, facing the storm head-on, coat whipping in the breeze. His skin stung from the onslaught of hail and his fingers were frozen and wet within his gloves. However, he did not back down. Jesse faced the storm, crew around him, trying to steady the vessel.  _

_ The flash of blue barreled straight for them until it rose over the bow with a mighty roar of wind and fire and landed with a crash at Jesse’s feet.  _

_ It had been a man.  _

_ Naked, shivering, blue scales and fire retreating into pale skin. Leaving only a dark spread of ink across the left side of his body. The man could barely stand, hands flat against the wood of Jesse’s ship, finger’s dripping red.  _

_ The storm calms in increments, leaving only the freezing rain in its wake. Jesse studied the man at his feet, dark hair wet and plastered to his face and shoulders. Jesse removes his cloak without a second thought and drapes it over the stranger's shoulders.  _

_ “You responsible for the fireworks?” Jesse asked.  _

_ The stranger turns his face up at Jesse, giving him a whole lot of beautiful. Angular jawline, glowing eyes, beard unmanaged.  _

_ “I apologize.” The stranger mutters in a heavily accented voice, “I seem to have-.” He falls back onto his ass, fingers curling around Jesse’s cloak and studying his surroundings for the first time, “I seem to have gotten lost.” _

_ Jesse lifted an eyebrow, squatting down eye to eye with the newcomer, “It’s not every day someone just drops down onto my ship.” _

_ “Not ever.” One of the crew reminded him drily.  _

_ Jesse chose to ignore that, he extended a hand instead and the stranger took it with a grateful smile. He pulled the man to his feet and lead him across the sopping wet deck of his ship and into the warmth of his cabin. _

_ “Captain, I don’t think-.” One man started. _

_ “That is wise.” Another finished. _

_ Jesse only held up a hand, “Get ‘er straightened out while I deal with this. I want ‘er shipshape and ready for port in four hours. She’ll need repairs from the hail.” _

_ They nodded in reply and Jesse shut the door of his cabin.  _

_ He pointed towards the nook near the stern of the ship, “That’s the bathroom. Get warmed up and I’ll bring ya some clothes.” _

_ The stranger paused, “You are too kind.” _

_ Jesse shrugged, “Don’t get comfortable, I have a lotta questions for you, stranger.” _

_ “Hanzo.” The man cleared his throat, “My name is Hanzo.” _

_ Jesse allowed himself a grin, despite the nervous fear low in his belly, “Howdy Hanzo, the names McCree.” He tipped his very wet hat in the strangers direction. _

_ Hanzo bowed his head and made his way to the restroom, door clicking shut behind him.  _

_ Jesse let out a woosh of air and made his way into the closet. He pulled out various articles of clothing, a dry set for himself and a set for his newcomer. He hoped his clothes would fit the man, he may have been shorter than Jesse, but this Hanzo fella was built for fighting.  _

_ That was what made Jesse hesitate. That was the reason he pulled Hanzo into his quarters instead of leaving him out on the deck. Whatever Hanzo was, he wasn’t a flying man out for a stroll through a storm. _

_ He was something else. _

_ Once Hanzo emerged from the bath, dressed in a white shirt and black slacks, he found a hair tie in Jesse’s collection of clothing. Jesse motioned for him to take a seat at the dining table, where he spread out a meager helping of bread and cheese.  _

_ Hanzo took it with a whispered ‘thank you’ and a raised chin. Gone was the cold, shaking man from the deck of Jesse’s ship. _

_ This was a warrior. _

_ “You have questions.” Hanzo stated.  _

_ Jesse leaned forward on his elbows, “Yer damn right.” _

_ Hanzo took a bite of his cheese, chewed thoughtfully through the taste and swallowed, “I am a traveller.”  _

_ Jesse snorted, “My ass.” _

_ “I speak the truth.” Hanzo barked, clearly offended, “I am from Japan.” _

_ Jesse frowned, “Yer a mighty long way from home, darlin’.”  _

_ Hanzo’s eyes fell to the tabletop, “I was looking for someone.” _

_ “Did you find them?” Jesse already knew the answer. Judging from the blood and scrapes on Hanzo’s fingers, he found who he was looking for alright.  _

_ Hanzo set his food back onto the plate, “I did.” The words came out soft, strangled, sad. Jesse watched his eyes close in shame and his head curl into his chest, “I am dishonorable.” _

_ “Yer also not human.” Jesse clucked and pointed a finger at him, “Yer pity party can wait until I know what manner of being I’m hosting on my ship.” _

_ Hanzo straightened once more, “I figured that would be obvious.” _

**_Dragon_ ** _ , a voice in Jesse’s head whispered. _

_ “Don’t much believe in fairy tales.” Jesse scowled, “You a warlock?” _

_ Hanzo wrinkled his nose, “Do not offend me.”  _

_ Jesse didn’t believe in dragons. He didn’t believe in stars or any being that he couldn’t see with his own two eyes. He’d seen warlocks and witches plenty of times, went toe to toe with them so often he nearly lost count. Helped that the Amari witches were the highest of the highest and their legend ran from one end of Stormhold to the next.  _

_ “You are a smart man.” Hanzo murmured, “What you saw of me was no illusion.”  _

_ “Dragon’s aren’t real.” Jesse stated firmly, pulling his six gun from the holster at his thigh. He leveled it at Hanzo’s nose, but those eyes stayed steady on his own. Hanzo didn’t so much as twitch at the sight of it, “Tell me what you are and I might let you go.” _

_ Hanzo scoffed, “You could not keep me here.” Those large shoulders shifted under the fabric of Jesse’s shirt, “I could kill you in seconds.”  _

_ “I’d like to see you kill me before I pull the trigger.” Jesse growled.  _

_ A smirk played at the edge of Hanzo’s mouth, “You capture lighting for a living and you do not believe in dragons?” He waved a hand, “Stormhold is made of magic and yet you refuse to believe something you saw?” _

_ “I saw a trick of light.” Jesse lifted his chin, gun firm in his grip, “Any warlock can manage an illusion.” _

_ “I am no warlock.” Hanzo murmured, his voice low and alluring. Jesse’s insides clenched at the tone of it, watched as Hanzo reached across the table, rough fingers playing at Jesse’s bearded jawline. “Dragons have a special gift, Captain McCree.” The table digs into Jesse’s stomach as he leans forward himself, trying to stay in contact with the fingers against his skin and the voice luring him- _

_ Luring- _

_ “What are you-?” Jesse mumbled drowsily. _

_ “You have gold in your eyes.” Hanzo stated, finger tips brushing along Jesse’s cheekbone and pressing into the soft skin beneath his eyes.  _

_ “I-.” Jesse couldn’t string two words together if he tried. His brain was white noise and the crash of waves against a shore.  _

_ “Dragons love gold.” Hanzo chuckled, head tilted, considering Jesse even as he nearly whimpered and leaned further into the touch, “I think I’ll keep you.” _

_ Then, the haze lifted and Jesse was left hovering over their dinner, staring down at Hanzo who had returned to eating his meal. The silence was embarrassing and Jesse settled back down into his seat, mentally running through every story he heard about dragons in his travels. Not a goddamn one of those good-for-nothing criminals mentioned dragons could hypnotize. Or- _

_ “What was that?” Jesse asked cautiously. _

_ “Something I don’t utilize often.” Hanzo picks around the choice of cheese and plucks an aged cheddar out, “Similar to a siren, but no where near as deadly.” _

_ “Siren?” Jesse croaks, putting his face in his hands. _

_ Hanzo took a bite from the cheese, “Surely you didn’t think the world was just made up of witches and warlocks and humans.” _

_ Jesse glared at him, “I was kinda hoping my  _ **_sky_ ** _ ship would keep me away from them.” _

_ “Clearly that is working out for you.” Hanzo smirked around a bite of bread. _

_ Jesse set his elbows on the table, “A dragon.” _

_ “A very old dragon.” Hanzo informed, “I am-.” He paused, swallowed painfully and glanced towards Jesse’s windows, “I was the oldest.” _

_ “Was.” Jesse murmured, “That why you had blood on your hands?” _

_ Hanzo’s eyes closed slowly, “Yes.” he takes in a breath, “Stormhold is not the only kingdom whose brothers kill to take the crown.”  _

_ Jesse rubbed a hand down his face, “Are you kiddin’ me?”  _

_ “I wish I was.”  _

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

_ Jesse never planned to keep Hanzo on his ship.  _

_ The shamed dragon slunk around like a wounded snake. He shrunk into hiding when there were too many people, almost actively avoided Jesse, barely ate more than he needed too. He never joined them after a successful trade. Jesse would always spot him sitting in the crow’s nest, staring out into the clouds.  _

_ He didn’t blame the fella. Jesse supposed after you killed your brother and crash landed into a flying ship, that one needed a little recovery time.  _

_ Never said much about his brother though. Just clipped, angry tones and the cold shoulder if Jesse ever tried to wheedle it out of him.  _

_ Before he knew it, years had passed.  _

_ Hanzo went from a hidden, coiled snake, to a brilliant figure in Jesse’s life. He was an excellent marksman, could wield a bow and arrow better than anyone Jesse had ever seen.  _

_ Hanzo joined him on many a trade, hidden on adjacent buildings in case a deal went sour and Jesse needed a sniper on the outside. Something he was proud to say only happened a handful of times.  _

_ Hanzo was a storm in a man’s body.  _

_ In the five years they traveled together, he never saw Hanzo’s dragon form. Hanzo never utilized it and after all that time, Jesse figured the dragon thing was a front. A hoax that Hanzo used to cover his tracks.  _

_ Until Deadlock returned, ambushing his ship at a secluded port.  _

_ Jesse’s crew was held at swordpoint and he didn’t know what he was going to do. Jesse stood in front of them, his former bosses sword tip pressed against his chest. It had ripped through the fabric and sliced the skin to the point where Jesse could feel the blood slipping down his belly. He could hear his crew whispering behind him, wondering what the plan was. _

_ Jesse didn’t have a  _ **_plan_ ** _. _

_ He never expected to see his old gang again. Ever again. He had long since put that past as far behind him as he could. Deadlock was ruthless and there was a high chance that if Jesse didn’t come up with something soon, his entire crew would be killed. _

_ It is Hanzo who saved the day.  _

_ Five arrows took out the men standing behind his old boss. They hit the deck of the ship heavy and dead, feathered arrows sticking out of their chests. The Deadlock boss jerked back with a hiss, eyes scanning the ship wildly, searching for the mysterious threat. Jesse was glad for the removal of the sword, but refused to keep his eyes off the deadlock leader.  _

_ Hanzo dropped down in front of Jesse, hair loose from his usual binding, shoulders taunt and high. Electricity crackled around his left arm, burning away the fabric of his shirt as it struck out and glowing blue fingers wrapped around the gang members throat. _

_ Jesse watched as the man was lifted into the air, boot tips barely grazing the deck of the ship as his fingers clawed uselessly at Hanzo’s glowing arm. _

_ “A shi-shima-.” The boss croaked around the hand crushing his windpipe. _

_ “You know of me.” Jesse could hear the sneer in Hanzo’s voice, “Good. Then you know you are about to die.”  _

_ The deadlock leaders eyes grew wide, frightened, “N-no-.” _

_ “You will answer me this,” Hanzo stated firmly, “How did you find us?” _

_ “A-A star has fallen.” The boss hissed, “Rumor was that it would be in the sky on a ship!” _

_ Jesse frowned, “Ain’t no star on my ship.” He pulled at the lapels of his cloak, boots thunking across the wood of his ship as he came to rest at Hanzo’s side, “Now, a dragon on the other hand-.” _

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

The first thing Jesse feels is a sharp, excruciating pain in his chest. 

The second was that he could still see Jack being whisked away by a flying suit of armor before his chest was pierced. 

He wakes slowly, the fuzzy colors of his bedroom coming into focus as he blinks. A groan vibrates out of him and it feels like a ten ton weight is settled in the center of his chest. He tries to sit up, but the muscles in his abdomen protest and he lets out a hiss in pain

“Do not sit up!” Hanzo’s voice is across the room, but Jesse squints across the way in time to watch Hanzo hurry to his bedside. A hand presses gently to his chest, “If you wish to sit up, let me-.” Jesse can feel him shuffling pillows around at Jesse’s back before continuing the soft pressure of his hand to chest.

Jesse blinks a few more times, turning his head to face Hanzo as his back settles into the pillows. The man looks tired as he takes a seat in a chair situated at Jesse’s beside. There’s a glass of water sitting on the table next to him and Jesse’s reminded of his dreadfully dry mouth. 

“Drink?” He nods at the glass.

Hanzo helps him drink it, all of it, and Jesse has never been so grateful to have this dragon in his life. 

“How do you feel?” Hanzo inquires hesitantly.

Jesse lifts a hand to pull his shirt open, wincing at the raised scar tissue criss crossing across the skin of his chest, “Could be better. Jack okay?” 

Hanzo visibly winces, “Jack was taken.”

Jesse curses, slams his head back into the headboard and guilt eats at him. His ship was damn near undetectable during a storm. Hanzo has been the only exception in  _ years _ .

“It was an Amari witch.” Hanzo murmurs.

Now that’s an explanation, “Thought that bloodline fizzled out.”

Hanzo hums thoughtfully, “Perhaps they need a star to continue the line?” He plays with the edge of the blanket, “I sent Gabriel away. He went in search of Jack, but I could not let him stay a moment-”

“Hanzo.” Jesse lets out a sigh, puts a hand between them and turns his palm up, “He was just tryin’ to save Jack.”

Hanzo’s fingers graze the flesh of Jesse’s wrist, “It almost cost you your life.”

“Jack’s life is worth moren’ mine.” Jesse grunted, watching Hanzo trail his finger tips up and down his inner arm. The nails bite into his flesh for a moment as those dark eyes flash blue in the dim light of Jesse’s cabin.

“Not to me.” Hanzo snaps.

Jesse’s chest warms at the reply, but he snatches at Hanzo’s hand, holding the fingers hostage between his own, “We gotta make sure they’re alright.”

“It’s been days.” Hanzo shook his head, “It is out of our hands.”

Jesse looks away from Hanzo as he hears the cabin door open and swift footfalls across the floor. One of his deck hands barrels into Jesse’s bedroom, hands waving frantically and eyes wild.

“Captain!” He wheezes.

“What is it?” Hanzo stands swiftly, “Are we being attacked?”

The deck hand shakes his head, waves a hand at them, “No, sir. The royal flag is flying.”

Dread tightens Jesse’s chest as the deck hand tries to catch his breath and finish explaining. Jesse swallows thickly, “Which flag?”

The deck hand presses a hand to the doorway, inhales sharply, “There is only one prince left, Captain. The younger two brothers are dead.”

Jesse struggles to sit up again, gritting his teeth through the pain, “Impossible! Where is the star?” 

“We sent Miguel to the market for information and the last prince has him, Captain. Michael has Jack at the palace.” 

“We need to go.” Jesse uses all his strength to push his legs to the edge of the bed, only for Hanzo to stop him.

“You are going  _ nowhere _ .” 

Jesse glares up at him, “You don’t tell me what to do.”

“You will not last.” Hanzo insists, “You have been struck by  _ lightning _ , Jesse.” He can hear the worried edge in Hanzo’s tone and his heart softens at it, but he can’t afford that kindness right now. 

“If he kills Jack-.” Jesse looks over at the deckhand, “Find Aster. Have him waiting at my desk in ten minutes.”

“This is madness.” Hanzo hisses as the deckhand scurries out. He paces the floor next to Jesse’s bed, yanking at his hair before rounding on Jesse like a cobra, “You will  _ die _ .” 

“Don’t be so dramatic, darlin’!” Jesse laughed and regrets it immediately because it  _ hurts. _

Hanzo stops pacing to give him a reproachful look, “What is your plan?”

Jesse grinned, “Well, first we need to make a pit stop.”

 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

 

Hanzo is restless and angry as he follows closely at Jesse’s side. 

The small wooded area is almost too quiet and every instinct is on high alert as Jesse leads them through. He can hear the labored breathing from the Captain, see the limp to his gait even as he tries to hide it from Hanzo. The man is stubborn, more stubborn than Hanzo himself if he’s being honest. 

Years he’s been at Jesse’s side but he has never seen the man so determined. This star, this-Hanzo swallows-Jack, must mean a great deal to Jesse. Hanzo was too busy with his duties as first mate to monitor Jesse’s activities with the star. He had also assumed that despite Gabriel’s selfish desires to eat the star, the prince would change his mind. 

“I have met only two stars in my life.” Hanzo offers, “Nothing special about them.”

Jesse scoffs, “Not to a dragon, no, but to humans and witches? They mean the difference between life and death.” 

“Eternal life is a bore.” Hanzo mutters. 

Jesse chuckled, pushed through a few vines, “Don’t much care for that nonsense. Got no interest in living forever.” 

And that, Hanzo thinks, is why he refused to tell Jesse that he-

_ Jesse fingers are warm, wet from the rain has he cradles Hanzo’s jawline, “Why not?” His voice is strangled, wanting. _

_ Hanzo yearns to melt into him, yield to the desires swirling in the pit of his stomach. Jesse’s eyes, even in the middle of a storm, are golden and bright. His hair is matted to his face and lightning dances around them in blinding flashes. _

_ “I may walk among humans and wear your visage-” Hanzo murmurs, “But I am  _ **_not_ ** _ human, Jesse.” _

_ “You think that  _ **_matters_ ** _?” Jesse hisses, pressing their foreheads together, “I don’t care, Hanzo-.” _

_ “I will outlive you tenfold.” Hanzo whispers, firm and presses a hand to Jesse’s chest in an attempt to push him away. His own heart screams at him. Jesse’s face is wounded and shadowed.  _

_ Even if he were human, he would not be worthy to hold Jesse’s heart in his hands. He is dishonorable. His brother’s blood is on his hands and he does not deserve the affections of a man so brilliant- _

_ “Stay with me at least.” Jesse begs, “Until I die. Stay at my side.” _

_ It is something even Hanzo’s cold heart can not deny him. His tattooed hand curls around Jesse’s wrist, the skin under his fingers cool and wet against the heat of his own skin. The dragon inside of him purrs at the contact, ink rolling under Hanzo’s flesh, seeking contact with Jesse.  _

_ Hanzo brings the wrist with him as he falls to one knee, water soaking into the fabric of his pants. He presses a warm kiss to the inside of Jesse’s wrist, “I am yours to command until your death bed, Jesse McCree.” He stares at the faded branding of Deadlock on Jesse’s arm, “I will be your sword and your shield and your vessel shall fall to no harm so long as you captain her.” _

_ All his life, Hanzo has known no fear, no pain. He has commanded an empire and killed in cold blood. He has known riches beyond imagination and struck down humans for pleasure. For sport. He never cared for them. They were beneath him at the time. _

_ How fitting that he be tamed by humans heart.  _

 

 

“Almost there.” Jesse calls out.

Hanzo did not realize how far ahead Jesse had gotten. The forest is thick with tree and vines, but where Jesse stands, they have thinned. He can see the opening of a road ahead, dusty and unused. 

He steps out into the road behind Jesse, only to run straight into his back. Hanzo frowns, looking around Jesse’s shoulder to see what-

There may have been a house there at some point, perhaps a barn, some livestock. Instead, there is an ash pile and half a house burnt to a crisp. The grass has slowly started growing back, bright green against the devastated burns scorching the earth. Jesse is still frozen at his side and Hanzo steps ahead.

“Where are we?”

“A-” Jesse clears his throat, “A friends. A doctor.” He lets out a colorful curse, “She has this elixir for lightning  burns.” Hanzo glances back to see him take off his hat and press it against his chest, “Goddamn. What happened?”

The two of them approach slowly, Jesse kicks through some of the rubble of the house. Hanzo doesn’t know what he’s looking for. At least, not until he hears a soft ‘found ya’ from within the less burnt portion of the home. Hanzo ducks under a fallen beam just as Jesse is shoving a dresser across the scorched floor. 

He spots a handle under it, nearly black from soot and ash. One of Jesse’s gloved hands reaches down and yanks it, but it doesn’t yield. Jesse lets out a soft grunt in pain.

Hanzo rolls his eyes and hip checks him out of the way. He opens the compartment himself with little protest from the injured man at his side, “I told you that you were not ready for travel.” He scowls over at Jesse, who’s wearing a sheepish grin, “You will be useless if we are attacked.”

Jesse shrugged one shoulder and they both peered down into the darkness below.

“What is down there?” Hanzo asks.

“Hell if I know.” Jesse snorted, “She used to go down here if she didn’t have enough stocked in the store.” The man wiggles his eyebrows down at Hanzo’s tattooed hand, “That thing glow, darlin’?”

Hanzo rolls his eyes and lifts his palm up, allowing the dragon to cast its flame along his skin. It flares bright, illuminating Jesse in light blue as he descends the rickety set of stairs. The wood groans under their feet and the room itself is musty and damp. 

Hanzo searches for light, candles, something to give a natural glow. He doesn’t find anything, just empty glass vials and burners. There are pots of dead herbs lining one shelf and vials full of multi-colored liquids on another. 

“She was a doctor?” Hanzo inquires curiously, pulling a vial of green liquid down and examining it, “This is more of an alchemist's workshop.”

“Somethin’ like that.” Jesse mumbles faintly, “What in tha-.”

Hanzo turns slowly, wondering how Jesse could even  _ see _ anything without Hanzo’s light. The captain is frozen in place again, back facing Hanzo. He lets out a sigh and sets the vial down on the work table, “What is it now…..” Hanzo trails off as he steps closer. 

There is a tiny lantern hanging in the corner of the room. A small, flickering white light sits inside of it, barely glowing, only the size of a lightning bug. 

Hanzo’s breath catches, “Is that-.”

“A  _ star. _ ” Jesse breathes in disbelief. 

Hanzo draws closer, hand outstretched, trying to see what was beneath the lantern. The dark corner grows bright with his muted, blue light. Shadows flicker across the walls around him, his feet silent on the dusty old floor. 

His stomach hollows as he grows closer, the makings of a figure in a chair shadowed by the light of his arm. Hanzo’s tongue is thick in his mouth, throat clenching tight, because he knows that-

“Hanzo?” Jesse’s hand is warm at his shoulder, “You alright? Is that a  _ dead body _ ?” He can feel Jesse recoiling behind him.

Hanzo can not move, his arm hovers in the air, nearly touching the lantern above the chair. The body in the chair is limp, lifeless, but not murky with the color of death. The skin is pale and mutilated, scar tissue covering most of the body. 

It’s the hair-

Agony and guilt claws at Hanzo’s chest at the sight of bright  _ green _ hair. A sharp nose, a face that nearly matches his own, even in the dim light. Even in the darkness. Even in the stillness of sleep.

Jesse lets out a curse behind him, “Is he-.”

“He is not dead.”

Hanzo can feel Jesse whip around, the metallic sound of his sixgun being pulled out of its holster. The voice is female, but Hanzo does not care.

“ _ Angela _ .” Jesse lets out a wheeze, “I thought you were dead.” The sound of the gun being replaced, “You look like death warmed over, doll.”

“The last prince of stormhold thinks he can hold me prisoner, but I have been alive longer than he has.” The woman, Angela, scoffs.

Hanzo can not tear his gaze from his-

His  _ brother. _

He swallows, closes his eyes and opens them again, hoping this is a dream.

“Genji.” Hanzo croaks.

“Is that his name?” Angela asks quietly.

“What have you done to him?” Hanzo snarls, spinning on his heels to face the woman. He nearly recoils himself at the sight of her. She is gnaut and exhausted, skin ashen and blonde hair messy with twigs and leaves. Her clothes are ripped in various places, but she does not look weak, despite it. 

“She is almost burnt out.” Angela whispers, blue eyes lifting to the lantern above Hanzo’s head. 

“She?” Jesse murmurs, glancing over at it, “Oh. The star.”

“Zarya.” Angela murmurs, stepping around the two of them, “Her name was Zarya.” Hanzo watches her fingers press against Genji’s neck and a part of him wants to rip them away.

He has no right to even think that anymore, not after putting his brother where he is now. 

“Genji is dead.” Hanzo lifts his chin high.

“He will be.” Angela says, “If I can not find the new star.”

“ _ What _ ?” Jesse snarls, “Not you too! Jack ain’t a slab of meat.”

“The new star was in the castle with you.” Hanzo snorts derisively, “You left him behind.”

Angela looks affronted, “I am not foolish, dragon.” She hisses at him, “To confront a prince alone on his own battleground is a death sentence.” 

“We’re lookin’ for Jack.” Jesse clears his throat, “But you can’t have ‘im.”

Angela chuckles softly, “I do not need his heart, McCree. I need his abilities.” 

Jesse frowns, “Abilities.”

Hanzo scowls at her, “Stars have healing abilities, Jesse.” He clears his throat, “Jack healed Gabriel’s broken bone on the ship, I told you this.”

“Well hell, darlin’, I thought you were crazy then!” Jesse snaps.

“I require Jack’s ability to heal. Genji is not dead, but when the last of Zarya burns out, he will be and I can not save him then.” 

Hanzo swallows, “Where did you find him?”

She stands up straight, “You did this to him.” There is no question in her tone, only righteous anger.

“I do not deny that.” Hanzo shifts on his feet.

“Then you will help me save him.” She meets him toe to toe, her form towering over his own, “Zarya’s light may last a week at best, we must hurry.” 

Jesse makes a thoughtful sound, “Why is there so little of her left?” 

Angela sighs heavily, turns halfway to face the star, “Because she offered herself to me as I was dying.” Her words tremble, “I told her no. I begged her not to, but she-.” Another sigh and Angela turned back to them, “She died. I took what I could not bear to consume and locked it away. I was hoping to find….another way to use it, besides ingesting it for the years.”

“Years.” Jesse frowns, “I thought it granted eternal life?”

“Ah.” Angela lifts a finger, “Only if you consume the entire star at its highest point. They must be glowing and happy, a frightened star will give you only a half life.” She gives them a sad smile now, “When that time is up, you will age and that age will kill you.”

Hanzo returns his stare to Genji, “You are certain Jack can help?” 

“He is the north star.” Angela breaths reverently, “Had I know when Gabriel brought him to me, I would have taken him here immediately, but I did not know.”

Hanzo looks over at Jesse, who is staring hard at the ground, hands on his hips and worrying at his bottom lip, “Well. Since Gabriel is dead, I guess it’s up to us to rescue Jack anyhow.” Those golden eyes lift to meet Hanzo’s, “Kill two birds with one stone.”

“Genji will not want to see me.” Hanzo croaks, “He is-.” Ruined. Broken, “He would be unable to cope with what I have done to him.”

“Then we will give him a choice.” Angela insists, “But we must try.” 

Hanzo nods once in agreement, Jesse doing the same. The captain sets his hat back atop his head and grins, “I’ve never been to a palace before.” He winks at Hanzo, “And it’ll be the first time I rescue a damsel in distress with a dragon at my side.”

Hanzo crosses his arms over his chest, “Jack is hardly a damsel in distress, Jesse.”

Jesse winds an arm around Hanzo’s neck, pulling him up against his barrel chest, “Couldn’t ask for a better partner going into battle, sugar.”

Hanzo refuses to let his heart get the best of him, no matter how handsome Jesse is haloed in Hanzo’s dragonfire. 

Jesse arm slips away until only his hand holds the back of Hanzo’s neck, his thumb pressing into skin, “Gonna need you at your best.” Jesse whispers, insistent.

“You have me.” Hanzo replies. 

_ Not in the way I want _ , Jesse does not need to say it out loud, his face says it for him and Hanzo  _ aches _ . 

Jesse pulls away reluctantly, spinning around on the heel of his boots, “Let’s go storm the castle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be perfectly honest, I agonized over this chapter. I spent weeks writing and rewriting and at this point, I just hope it coveys what I need it to and get the ball back rolling.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for your support, kudos, comments. All of you are wonderful and I read every single comment that is written. Sometimes more than once. 
> 
> Thank you!


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long delay everyone. I was trying to finish up school and any other pending fics so I could put my full concentration on this one. There are a lot of moving parts in this fic, so I want it to be written to the best of my ability.
> 
> So thank you all for being so patient! 
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

**Seven**

 

 

 

 

 

Jack slammed his shoulder into the metal bars of his prison cell for the hundredth time it felt like. He could hear the annoying drip from a leaking pipe, the steady pace of a guard from the upper stairway. Another guard was snoring in a chair at the end of the hall. 

His stomach was empty, it had been almost a day since they’d fed him. His shoulder ached, was probably dark purple under the nightshirt from Ana’s closet. 

He slumped against the bars, heated face pressed against the metal. His skin rejoiced at the cool press, but it tugged at the tight, tear-stained paths of his cheeks. 

He’d waited to cry once Michael had thrown him into the cell and walked away. There was no shame in crying it out. His heart was a bottomless black hole and it ached in the aftermath of losing Gabriel. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the sword running him through. There had been no ‘goodbyes’ or ‘hold ons’. It had been final, immediate. 

Then Jack had made sure that no part of Gabriel would be sullied again.

He hears footfalls drawing near, cracks one of his bruised eyes open. It’s Amelie’s heels that click across the cold concrete floor. They’re black, sharp, leading up long legs to an overly complicated silver dress. 

She pauses in front of his prison.

“Tsk.” She mutters, keys jingling in her hands, “It will take him weeks to make you shine again.” Metal scrapes metal as she unlocks the cell, pulling the door open. 

Jack sways on his knees, catches himself with one hand. He regrets it, as it's the hand leading to his bruised shoulder and the pain is searing. 

A cool hand wraps around his bicep, tugging him up to his feet. She’s surprisingly strong for such a thin woman, but Jack doesn't complain about the help. His feet burn from the cold, his entire body aches from lack of food, water, proper clothing in such a damp room. 

“I warned him you would fade down here.” She mutters.

Jack stumbles, even with her holding him up, and catches himself against a wall, “Shoulda just left me to die.”

Amelie scoffs, “So dramatic.” She tugs on his arm, gets him moving once again, “No human prince is worth giving up on the power you have.”

Jack sneers, “Yes. I  _ love _ being fodder for human greed.” He waves a hand weakly, “We spend our entire lives in the sky hoping to fall down to earth and be  _ eaten. _ ”

She side-eyes him, unimpressed, “Love is wasteful.”

“Says the woman who spent hundreds of years tracking down the man who killed her husband.” Jack whispers. 

Her fingers tighten around his arm, “He’s dead now. Give up.” 

She leads him up the stairs, back into the main castle. He recognizes the hallways, the room where Gabriel let him bathe. Everything is so bright, golden and white. Jack’s stomach growls as the smell of food drifts closer. He hopes that’s where he’s going, but Amelie detours him to the right and towards another wing of the castle. 

Another bathroom is at the end of it and she waves at the warm bath and fresh set of clothing.

“You will get cleaned and join me in the hallway.” Amelie orders.

Jack eyes the steaming water and fragrant suds, “Are you his maid now?” 

“No.” The word is harsh, “But I am the only one capable of making sure you don’t  _ escape _ .” 

The door slams shut. 

Jack sighs and sheds his tattered, dirty clothes. He eyes the bruise on his shoulder through the reflective glass of a floor to ceiling mirror. His entire body is a warzone of gnaut, bruised lines and various scratches. Self inflicted, he knows. It was his choice to shout and scream and try to claw his way out of the prison cell. Out of the carriage that took him away from Amari castle. 

The water is a welcome pleasure. It sears along his skin and the heat sinks into his tired bones as he lowers himself to the bottom. Bubbles graze the underside of his chin by the time he’s fully submerged and he’s pretty sure he could die like this and be happy. 

He casts his eyes to the ceiling. 

There’s no one coming for him this time.

Gabriel, who tore across the countryside to rescue him from Amari castle. Gabriel, who saved him from pirates and numerous attacks from his brothers, was _ gone _ . 

Gabriel wasn’t coming for him this time. Or any time after.

He drops his head back against the tub, clenches his eyes around the tears welling hot in the corners. Human emotions are the worst. He can barely control them half the time and with so much grief coursing through him after Gabriel’s death, he doubts he’ll ever truly control them before he himself is dead.

Jack takes his time in the bath, tries to relax his sore muscles. Whatever soap is floating around him is working miracles. 

Amelie knocks on the door once to warn him his time is almost up. Jack rises from the bath and dries off, donning the attire Michael picked out for him. A simple white cotton shirt and blue pants. He fingers the fabric for a bit, buttons from the bottom up. 

He joins Amelie in the hallway and he feels almost human again. His skin doesn't feel greasy or oily, the bruises littering his flesh ache just a little less. 

“Where are we going?” Jack asks quietly. 

“Michael requests that you join him for dinner.” Amelie replies sharply, waving a hand towards a set of large golden doors. 

Jack scowls at the doors, “What if I don’t want to join him?”

She quirks an eyebrow, “Are you  _ refusing _ ?” Her body blocks his way and Jack meets her gaze head on, “Do you  _ want _ to die painfully? Because he is offering you a painless way to shine again.” 

Jack doesn’t want to shine for anyone but Gabriel. 

He squares his shoulders, “He’s a fool if he thinks a bath and food will get me anywhere.”

Amelie sighs heavily, flicks a strand of hair out of her face. A butler emerges from the doorway behind her and speaks in a tongue Jack only faintly recognizes Gabriel using. Amelie nods once and returns her gaze to Jack, “Your dinner awaits.” She waves a delicate hand to the open doors.

Jack hesitates, but his stomach has other plans and he finds his feet taking him beyond the doors. 

The dining room is obviously made to fit numerous people, but for now, it’s set for two. Michael sits at the head, dressed in gold and white, utensils poised in both hands. His head rises when Jack enters and a grin spreads across his face. It sends a  shiver of warning down Jack’s spine. 

The butler motions him to sit and Jack takes it, mindful of his sore joints as he lowers himself into the seat. 

A steaming plate full of fragrant food is set before him and Jack swallows harshly around the overwhelming hunger. Fear grips at his throat, what if it’s poisoned? Would his heart still be useful if he dies that way? 

His fingers curl around the fork, watching Michael with his peripheral vision. The eldest and last prince continues to eat in silence. 

The first bite is heaven, of course it is. Food from the royal family is no doubt the best of the best. Jack takes tentative bites after, mindful of how sensitive a stomach can become after so long without proper nourishment. 

A clatter to his left startles Jack mid-bite.

“You have questions, I’m sure.” Michael’s voice is far gentler than it’s ever been in Jack’s presence. He supposes being at odds with one's own brothers since birth does that to a man. 

“None that I need answers to.” Jack replies tartly, continuing his meal.

Michael’s chuckle is soft, his fingers drum against the table, “At some point you will need to accept the fact that my brother is dead. I am the last.” 

Jack’s heart squeezes and the burning behind his eyes returns. He shoves it down, painfully and sends Michael a glare, “I have accepted it. Believe it or not, death is not something that escapes us up there.” In fact, he’s seen more death in his thousands of years than this man has in his life. 

“Yes, but you’ve never been in love before.”

Jack winces.

“It was not quite that.” Jack mutters.

Michael scoffs, takes a sip from his drink, “Not quite, but had I let it go on any longer, it would have been and you would be useless without him.” The glass clicks against the wood as Michael sets it back down, “Be thankful it never came to that or you would be in a significant amount of pain.” 

Jack lifts his eyes to Michael's, “Know a lot about stars, do you?” 

“Word gets around.” 

_ You know nothing,  _ Jack wants to spit out, but it would get him nowhere.

He watches as Michael eyes him critically, elbows propped against the edge of the dinner table. His cuffs are halfway down his forearm and he looks-

Remarkably like Gabriel. Older. Thinner. More hair. 

“My coronation will be in four days.” Michael begins, lowering one hand to finger his wine glass, “By then, I expect you to be happy enough to grant me your heart.”  

“How do you plan to do that?” Jack asks snidely. 

“Can’t be too hard.” Michael stands, leans over the table between them with a sneer, “If my brother can convince you into his bed, then it shouldn’t be hard to get you in mine.” 

Jack stares down at his food as the eldest brother leaves. The door shuts with a final snap and Jack’s heart thuds painfully inside his chest. His fingers tighten around the fork in his hand after a while and he stabs at the food angrily. 

“You’ll be in the room beside Michael’s.” Amelie’s voice comes from behind him, but Jack pays her no mind.

“Over my dead body.” Jack growls around a mouthful of food. 

She sighs, “You’re so dramatic.”

Jack ignores her, polishes off his last bit of food and rises to face her. She’s not in her dress any longer, but something similar to what she wore the evening they infiltrated Amari castle. 

He lifts an eyebrow, “Going somewhere?” 

She sniffs, turns swiftly on her heels and leads him out of the dining room, “If you must know, I’ve been ordered to take care of Lucifer’s mercenary for hire problem.” 

Jack frowns, “Why?”

“They know too much.” Amelie shrugs a shoulder. 

They eventually arrive at Jack’s new room. It’s emerald and gold inside, the bed too big for one person. It’s nothing like the downy sheets of Jesse’s bed or the worn mattress in Amari castle. 

Jack also knows that this bed will also lack the warmth of Gabriel at his side, his back, lips pressed against Jack’s own. 

That’s all long gone. 

His throat hurts, the burning in his chest returns. 

“Do try not to run.” Amelie warns, “I’m in no mood to hunt you down  _ again. _ ” She shuts the door as she exits and leaves Jack in the dark. 

Jack waits, patiently, a clock ticking in the distance. Once her footsteps are long gone and the hallways is deemed empty, he exits the room. 

Jack runs his hands down the walls of the hallways, lit only by small candles and smelling of the evening meal. His feet make no sound on the ceramic tile and no servants or butlers appear as he walks. 

It takes far too long and Jack’s eyes are heavy by the time he arrives, but he remembers where Gabriel’s room had been. Not too far from the baths, just a few doors down and to the left. He hopes he’s remembering it right. They’d only been inside once before Gabriel swept him away to wash away the grime from his landing. 

The door isn’t locked. 

Jack snatches a candle from the hallway, enters the room and leaves the door cracked. He’s no fool, someone is bound to come looking for him at some point. He’d rather them know where he is than risk hiding and gaining punishment. 

The room smells of disuse, but nothing has been touched. The bed's not made, sheets thrown back in a hurry and pillows stacked on one side. Jack runs his hands over the surface of the bedding. 

He crawls in and under the sheets, much like a child afraid of the dark. 

The blankets still smell like Gabriel. 

Jack curls around a pillow, yanks them up this shoulders. 

He’s asleep in seconds. 

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

“ _ Concentrate! _ ” 

“I  _ am _ !” Gabriel snarls, twisting around furiously. 

He can’t get his body to stay solid for longer than ten seconds. The ever changing smoke surrounding him just drifts and drifts until Gabriel is just an seething cloud of anger. 

Ana stands before him now, dressed in blue and grey robes, a knotted staff curled in her left hand. It holds her old form upright, but he’s pretty sure she could hold herself up from sheer determination alone, judging by the shrewd look she’d sending him. 

Gabriel shrinks under that gaze and stares down at his dissolving hand. It shimmers in the sunlight, almost iridescent instead of black. He doesn’t know if he’s even clenching his fists anymore or if his feet are touching the ground. His body feels weightless, almost like an energy instead of a solid form. 

“You are not concentrating, you’re stuck in your head.” Ana hisses, stubbing her staff into the ground, “Get out of your head.”

“Oh I’m sure you would handle this so well.” Gabriel snaps at her, “Being turned into a-a- _ monster _ by some star!” 

“Jack.” Ana says.

Gabriel frowns, “What?”

She points her staff at him, “Jack.”

“I know what his name is.” Gabriel grumbles and he attempts to cross his arms over his chest, but it just dissolves into more smoke and dust. He lets out a string of curses, “He’s the reason I’m in this mess.”

“Not on purpose.” Ana reminds him, gently, “Gabriel, he didn’t do it on  _ purpose _ .” 

Gabriel knows that, he does. 

_ He does _ . 

“I know.” Gabriel speaks low, turns his head away from her, heaves a sigh, “This isn’t exactly an easy adjustment.” 

“Of that I’m aware.” Ana agrees, “However, you need to control it or going after Jack is all for naught.” 

“What if I don’t want to go after him?” Gabriel regrets the words as soon as they come out and Ana knows it, because she just shakes her head and rolls her eyes at him. 

He knows he’s going after Jack. It was the first thing he thought of upon returning to the mortal realm. And if Ana was to be believed, Jack’s name was the first thing he said when she greeted him. 

So of  _ course _ he wanted to find Jack again, but he couldn’t do anything if he was a walking, talking fire pit. 

“Do I really need to be solid?” Gabriel asks, waving one of his smoking hands at her.

Ana shrugs, “Perhaps not, but don’t you want to hold him when you see him again?” 

Gabriel shakes his head, “He’s not going to want me after this.” 

Ana lets out a wheeze of a laugh, “He created you!”

Gabriel frowns, “Yes. I am aware.” 

“Jack doesn't understand human stigma.” She gives him a soft smile, “He’s not going to look at you and think you’re different or unworthy of him.” Gabriel swallows dust as she steps nearer, her expression too gentle, too good for him, “He’s just going to be happy that you’re  _ alive _ .” 

“You think so?” Gabriel asks.

“I know so.” Ana nods, “Now. Try again.” 

Gabriel nods once, inhales slowly. He closes his eyes and tries to picture himself before dying. What he wore, what he looked like. 

“There we go.” Ana’s voice is soft, distant.

He cracks an eye open and his hand is solid at least. His fingers wiggle, dust still leaking from the skin, but at least he can feel his fingertips pressing into his palm again. A grin spreads across his face and he tries again, this time with the other hand. 

“You’ll have to form everything you need.” Ana circles him, pointing her staff at various parts of him as his feet finally hit the ground. 

Gabriel winces, “Clothing.”

“Precisely.” Ana nods. 

Fareeha emerges from the kitchen with a tray of tea and a tentative smile, “How is it going in here?” 

“Slow.” Ana mutters, “But we are making progress.”

“That is good.” Fareeha sets the tray on one of the tables. 

She doesn’t stay long. Only enough to pour herself a cup and wander back out into the hallways. Ana keeps her gaze on Gabriel as she sips her own tea. 

He manages to get most of his body solid, but it takes more energy than he expects. Fatigue sets in fast and even though he’s been at it for hours, Gabriel is disappointed to find out that he’s not hungry. Not even parched. 

He stares down at the tea, steaming liquid fragrant, but his body doesn’t crave it. 

“This will not be easy for you.” Ana whispers up at him, “You are dead, Gabriel, though you remain on the earth.” 

Gabriel winces and all of his hard work dissolves back into smoke. 

Ana gives him a sympathetic smile, raises a hand between them. Gabriel hesitates for a second before reforming his hand and setting it within her own. Her fingers curl around it and for a moment, he can feel it, solid and warm, skin wrinkled with age and magic. His heart leaps into his throat, but it leaves as fast as it comes. The smoke plums from his hand and before he knows it, the hand is gone. 

“Damn.” Gabriel mutters.

“Practice makes perfect.” Ana rises from her chair, sets her empty tea cup on the tray. 

“Not like I need sleep or food anymore.” Gabriel grunts, “I’ll be down here if you need me.” 

She winks and disappears from the room. 

Gabriel watches the empty doorway for a long while before closing his eyes once again. He pictures clothing, a robe, maybe a cloak to wear. Boots, belts,  _ something _ other than curling dust and smoke. 

He sees Jack. 

Jack, head on the pillow beside him, watching him with those blue,  _ blue _ eyes. Trusting him with something so basic, so human. He remembers Jack’s warmth, his eagerness, the solid form of his body against Gabriel’s. 

He should have done more. He should have taken Jack right there, when he was human and alive and  _ willing. _ Gabriel has no doubt that Jack would have been a vision, chest flushed and mouth chanting Gabriel’s name like a promise. 

When he opens his eyes, he’s mostly solid, mostly clothed. A laugh escapes him as he curls his hand back into a fist. 

Trust Jack to tear him apart  _ and  _ put him back together again.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“Where is he?” Michael snarls, rounding on Amelie as she enters his father’s chambers. He’s been pacing around all morning, ordering his entire staff to find the star that was so obviously not in his proper bed.

“Gabriel’s room.” She replies easily, “He even left the door open so we could find him.” Her arms cross over her chest, “Do you expect him to just sleep like a baby in the room you prepared for him?”

Michael growls, “I expect him to do as he’s told.”

She lifts an eyebrow, “He is not going to  _ listen _ to demands.” 

“If he wants this process to be painless, he’ll listen to my demands.” She watches him whip around to a corner of his father’s room. His hands are free of their normal white gloves this morning, a surprise to her. Those hands open a cabinet at the king's bedside quickly, revealing a necklace within. 

Amelie’s heard many tales of the king's crystal. Carefully guarded, never seen. It was whispered between children, thieves, other royalty. 

It is nothing more than a white crystal at the end of a shimmering gold chain. A morbid disappointment after so many years of speculation. 

“Is that it?” She scoffs.

Michael’s laugh in return is near mad, his fingers uncurl, barely touching it, “It is said that the last son restores the crystal to its former glory.”

Amelie perks up at that, steps around him to watch, “It is not always so bland looking?”

“Of course not,” He snaps, “It is red like blood and has seen many king’s.” He seems almost hesitant to touch it. She blinks and watches as his fingers wrap around the chain and lift it from its perch. His thumb rubs over they white crystal and nothing happens. 

A low, angry snarl erupts and twists his face, “How can this  _ be? _ ” 

“Did you truly kill Lucifer?” She questions softly, with a small amount of hesitation. 

“I ran him through myself.” Michael hisses, “And the star destroyed Gabriel’s body, neither one of them  _ survived _ .” 

Amelie thinks of the junkers she still can not locate. 

“Perhaps the roadhog and his companion have found a way to raise the dead.” She mutters, “I am still unable to pick up their tracks.”

He puts the necklace around his own neck, tucks the crystal beneath his collar, “Keep searching. This kingdom will be mine.” 

She bows swiftly and departs, leaving him to fume in silence. 

The star is standing in the hallway near the dining room, still dressed in the same clothing from the night before and looking better. She pauses before him, “You may eat when you are ready.” 

He winces, “Will I get to eat alone?” 

“Of course.” She opens the door, ushers him inside, “Michael is still fuming from your nightly escape.” 

Jack shakes his head, “I would have gotten no sleep in a room beside him.” 

“Understood.” Amelie agrees, motioning for the butlers to bring in the breakfast meal for the star. 

Jack takes a seat, waits patiently and stares down at the tabletop. There is a pain in his gaze that she knows all too well, that she still feels in the emptiness of the night. Jack is lost, empty, aching for the youngest prince. 

“Sleeping in his essence will not ease the pain.” She whispers, soft so only the two of them can hear. 

Jack’s wince is visible, “I won’t live long enough to get over his death.” His eyes lift up to meet hers, “Don’t take it away from me. It’s all I have left.”

Her own heart reaches out, wishing she had the words. But she is just as empty as he, lost without the love her life at her side. Her words would be as empty at the space carved out in their hearts. 

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Mako is just covering the grave with the last shovel of dirt when Jamie lets out a snore in his sleeping bag. He glances across their makeshift campsite, fire burning only embers and a rusted pot of stew fermenting on a log. Jamie is curled as close to the fire as possible, bundled up in the prince's old clothing, trying to stave off the cold evening air. 

He shoves the half-ass shovel into the ground, piles the rocks he gathered earlier on top of the grave. 

“Ya really don’t need to do that mate.” Jamie’s sleep rough voice mutters as he sets the last rock on top. 

Mako shrugs one shoulder, walks back over to the fire and sits cross legged at Jamie’s head. He shimmies up against a tree, looks down when Jamie gives a violent shudder. 

“Come here.” Mako mutters, curling a hand around the back of Jamie’s neck. 

Jamie goes willingly, dragging his blankets with him and snuggling up between Mako’s large legs. He sighs into the warmth and Mako is shocked by how cold he is, even with all the clothes and blankets. 

“What are we gonna do now, roadie?” Jamie asks, soft as the embers before them. 

“Not much we can do.” Mako replies, tipping his head back against the bark of the tree. There was no payment coming now that their respective prince was dead. Then there was the last prince, sending his widowmaker to hunt them down.

It will take her a while, he hopes. If there’s one thing Mako is good at, it’s covering up their tracks. 

“Sucks we won’t have a nice warm house ta live in come winter.” Jamie groans, rolling over until his head hangs off of Mako’s thigh, “Was lookin’ forward to that, mate.”

So was Mako.

“We’ll figure something out.” Mako says, “Gotta be another job somewhere.” 

“Or we could just steal the star for ourselves?” Jamie suggests.

“And do what?” Mako glances down at him, “Share him? He won’t keep us warm at night.”

Jamie lifts a finger, “But he’ll bring us money! Sold to the highest bidder.” 

True, but getting past the castle defenses, especially with the Widowmaker in the mix, could be dangerous. Life threateningly dangerous. There was a reason they called her the widow. 

“It’s not worth getting killed for.” Mako grunts, “Get some sleep.” 

Jamie nods against his thigh and curls back up. Mako dozes in and out, watches the sky through the trees and listens to the sound of Jamie’s snores. He’s just drifting away when a branch cracks and someone lets out a string of cuss words.

“Be  _ silent _ .”

“Doll. I can’t see a damn thing out here.” 

Both voices are male, aged. Mako blinks back to full wakefulness, reaches out for his hook and curls his fingers around the handle. He watches a soft light blink in and out between a set of low bushes, can hear dried leaves crackling underfoot. 

He can’t reach the water canister to bank the embers still burning hot enough to see in the dark. Jamie stirs, but doesn't wake. 

Mako curls over him, hook at the ready.

A vibrant blue glow erupts between branches as two men dressed like pirates steps into their small clearing. 

The taller man, who’s wearing a cowboy hat and holding both hands up, steps through first, “Whoa there big fella.” 

The second man is the one glowing. His left arm shimmers blue in the darkness, eyes a muted echo of it. 

“Get lost.” Mako snaps.

Jamie is awake now, sits up slowly, but Mako puts the hook between Jamie and the newcomers. 

“Just passin’ through.” The cowboy waves one of the hands in a vague direction, “Lookin’ for the castle.” 

Jamie rubs at his eyes, “East, mate.” 

The glowing man squints at the stars, “We are only slightly off course. Come.” He twists back into the trees.

“You both mad for going to the castle, just the two of ya?” Jamie blurts out and Mako wants to strangle him. 

“Rescuin’ a star.” The cowboy grins, “Gotta better use for him than just bein’ gobbled up by a selfish prince.” He winks, “Plus, I gotta dragon on my side.” 

“A  _ dragon? _ ” Jamie wheezes, “First stars, then witches, now  _ dragons _ ? Roadie. We’re missin’ out on all the adventure to have!” 

“No.” Mako states firmly, “We are sleeping and then heading south. For work.” 

“Jesse.” The glowing man hisses from within the trees.

The cowboy, obviously Jesse, plants a hand on one of his hips, “Well now. I know junkers when I see ‘em. Ya’ll for hire?” 

“ _ Jesse _ !” 

“What, darlin’? The more the merrier.”

“You have  _ me _ .” 

“Declined.” Mako snaps.

“Aw roadie.” Jamie pouts, waves at their campsite, “We ain’t gettin’ anywhere just sittin’ here. Plus, money!”

Mako scowls down at him, “I am not wasting anymore of our time on that  _ star _ .”

“We could stay at a proper inn this time.” Jamie whispers, eyes pleading, “We could rescue the star, take the money and stay somewhere warm.” 

_ Goddamnit. _

Mako closes his eyes, prays for patience. 

“Let us pack up.”

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


Jack is fast asleep, drowning in Gabriel’s scent and full from three square meals of food when he hears the first crack. It feels like a dream, he’s warm and happy, reliving the last good memory he has of Gabriel. Mouths connected, words whispered and Jack’s hands urgent and tugging at Gabriel’s warm flesh. 

Another crack.

Jack grunts, rolls over to face the window of Gabriel’s bedroom. 

The night is black beyond, stars sparkling bright beyond the glass. He watches, eyes half lidded as he counts them, names them. 

Another crack resounds off the glass and Jack sits up slowly, cautiously. 

He chances a glance at the bedroom door, sees only a sliver of light from the evening candles beyond. His feet hit the floor, cold from the lack of fire as another crack bounces off the window. He grabs a candle from his bedside, carries it with him as he walks. 

Jack peers into the dark, fingers curling around the pane.

The next crack makes him twist the metal holding the glass together and pushes it outward. Chilly evening wind rushes through, stinging his cheeks and he wishes he had a robe to wear over his short-sleeved nightshirt. 

“Hells bells, darlin’, aint’ you a sight for sore eyes.” 

Jack nearly melts into the wood of the frame in relief, “Jesse, is that you?”

“The one and only.” There’s a grin in his voice.

Jack can’t see him, the treacherous feet below only disappears into an endless black abyss. He can’t remember how far the drop was last time they escaped from a window, he’s sure the baths are on a lower part of the castle. He sets the candle on the edge of the window. 

“Is Hanzo with you?” Jack whispers.

“He’s standin’ guard while the Junkers make a distraction.” 

Jack blinks, “The junkers?” He remembers them, the large man with the hook and the small one who blew up Angela’s barn. They were also present at Amari castle, watching as their own prince ran Gabriel through with a blade. 

“I hired em’ to distract the castle while we escape with ya.” Jesse says. 

Jack frowns, suspicious, “How did you know I was here?” 

“Everyone knows, Jack.” Jesse hisses, “Soon as I heard Gabriel was-.” A hard swallow, even through the distance, “We need yer help darlin’. If ya got it in ya. Angela needs yer help.” 

Jack glances back at the doorway, wonders if the distraction will be enough, “Better than being eaten.” He shrugs, hesitates as he lifts one leg over the window frame, “Will the distraction be enough?” He questions.

A large explosion rocks the castle walls and Jack curls his fingers tighter, eyes wide. 

Jesse’s laugh is a hard bark, “I think so. Come on, Jack. Jump. I’ll catch ya and we’ll be outta here in no time.” 

Jack swallows, gives one last glance to Gabriel’s room, the only thing he has left of him. 

He turns to Jesse and jumps. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Gabriel in the next chapter. This one was more of Jack's journey, next one will be more of Gabriel's and then we can start getting to the good stuff! 
> 
> I am so excited to have my full attention on this one again. 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support, comments, kudos. Ya'll are all amazing!


	9. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nervous laughter_
> 
> Here it is. After almost seven plus months. I'm finally jumping back into this.
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy_

 

 

 

**Eight**

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Nights in Stormhold are nothing short of a revelation. The stars shine like diamonds in the sky, looking down on the magic and the wonder and bustle of life in the market. People are chatting, children are weaving through the crowds, arms full of treats. Men and women stumble out of bars, laughing and singing, tripping over their own feet.

But tonight, if you look close enough. You can see the darkness weaving through the mist. Searching - searching -

A cloaked figure slips through the crowd and vanishes in the entrance of an alley. No one pays them any mind. No one turns their head to peer into the darkness and question this person's motives.

The niche between buildings reek of recent rainfall on dirt and trash. Boots slosh through the mess of it as they approach a man leaning on the side of a brick wall. The burning ember of a smoke at his mouth, grey smoke fluttering through the air around his face.

The cloaked figure pauses a few feet from him, “Are you the ‘Eye’?”

A nod is the only reply, the cig is pulled free of his lips and he blows a ring of smoke in the space that separates them.

A dark hand shoves the hood back to reveal Fareeha, eyes narrowed and lips turned down in a frown, “Do you have the information I asked for?”

A scoff as he puts the ember of the cig out on the brick, “I can get any information for the right price, sweetheart.”

The corner of her lips twitches into a sneer, “Don’t call me sweetheart. I can kill you without a  _ thought _ .”

He laughs and it’s a greasy, unpleasant sound, “That’s cute.” 

Her fingers curl into a fist, “The information.”

He holds out a hand, “My payment.”

Fareeha reaches into the confines of her large coat and pulls out a black satchel that jingles as she sets it in his outstretched palm. He bounces it, weighing the amount of gold inside before slipping it between the lip of his jacket.

“They headed south, towards the farms.”

“He’s not at the castle?” Fareeha asks.

“You wanted to know where the Star went.” He shrugs a shoulder, “That’s the direction.”

“That is a load of crap.” She points a finger at him, “If he’s not with the last prince, then who is he traveling with? Where is he going?”

He puts his hand out again and makes a come hither motion with the fingers, “I’ll need more payment for  _ descriptive _ answers.”

“You sleazy, lying piece of -.” She doesn’t get to finish.

A wave of black smoke pours from all corners of her cloak, rushing like a wave of water at the man. He shouts, back hitting the wall and head bouncing off of it. There’s a fear in his eyes as he stares up at the mass.

It hovers before him; silver and black glinting under muted lamplight at each end of the alleyway. The mass floats, towering feet above the shaking man.

“What the hell is this!?” He shouts, pointing at the smoke.

Fareeha glances around the blackness, “Incentive.” 

She watches as Gabriel molds himself together into some illusion of his previous body, face twisted in fury and crimson as a smoking hand lashes out and curls a fist in the man’s shirt. His voice is as rough as the ash around him as he snarls:

“ _ Where is my star? _ ”

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“Where are we going?” Jack inquires as he watches Jesse count out coins for the agreed-upon price to the Junkers. 

Hanzo turns his regal, sharp features in Jack’s direction. His eyes roam from the top of his blonde hair to him bare feet. As if he’s finally looking at Jack for the first time.

“It is best to wait until the three of us are alone.” He murmurs. 

Jack nods, waiting patiently as Jesse shakes Mako’s large hand and they two Junkers continue on their way. A peaceful exchange, all in all. Jesse lets out a sigh and squints towards the horizon.

“We still have an hour of darkness ahead of us.” Hanzo states.

Jesse sets a hand in the dip of his back, “We’ll make it in time, darlin’. Promise.”

Jack clears his throat, “What do you need me for?” and feels like he’s prying into some private as Jesse glances over Hanzo’s shoulder. He is grateful for the rescue, but - “I am aware that I’m in high demand right now.” He swallows, “But I’m not interested in becoming another meal.”

“Aw shit, Jack no.” Jesse leaves Hanzo’s side and reaches out to set both of his hands on Jack’s shoulders, “I wouldn’t go through all the trouble of saving you just to hand you over to another ravenous human.” 

Jack manages a weak smile, “That’s kind.”

“My brother is near death.” Hanzo cuts in, jaw tight as his gaze lingers where Jesse’s hand sits, “Angela said only a star could heal him.”

Jack nearly sags in relief, “Oh that’s simple, but I am weak from -.” He closes his eyes and tries not to think about  _ why _ he is so weak, “Yes. Yes I will do it.”

“Let’s get movin’.” Jesse gives his shoulders a squeeze and returns to Hanzo’s side, “Angela might be able to get you something to eat too. Did they feed you in that castle?”

Jack falls into step beside them, “Only just before you arrived.”

Hanzo tsks, “He would get a half-life or less out of you at this rate.”

Jack watches his feet eat up the ground as they walk, “Less than that even if I did shine.” The words fall flat at his feet and he can feel two curious sets of eyes on him.

“Jack.” Jesse demands, “What happened? How did Gabriel die?”

Jack winces and the memory is instant and painful to the point where his chest constricts. He puts a hand over his heart and wishes he could just rip it out a step on it. It would hurt less that way.

“A question best asked when we are not in such a hurry.” Hanzo insists.

From the corner of his eye, Jack can tell Jesse wants to pry. He wants to know.

Jack is not ready to tell.

  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  


“ _ Where is he _ ?”

Amelie is beginning to see a pattern in Michael’s demands for answers. She is still dealing with the massive hole blown through the front door to the castle when he comes fuming down the staircase.

The necklace swings at his throat, still crystal clear and looming. He is also still in his nightclothes, much to her delight. Good. If she can not rest, neither can he.

“Taken.” She replies, directing another servant to clean a section of rubble, “Or as I could tell, escaped through the window.”

“You were supposed to be watching him!” Michael snarls.

“He was sleeping.” She scoffs, “I did not realize the explosion was a  _ diversion. _ ” It is a lie, of course. She knew the second the quake rocked the grounds that Jack would be gone before she even reached the room. Nor was she foolish enough not to recognize the Junker’s signature laughter through the smoke and flame.

The only real surprise was the dark-haired man she saw dart into the trees, arm glowing blue under the starlight. She had not realized the Dragon and his pirate were after the Star as well. An odd turn of events, but not a surprise.  _ Everyone _ was willing to kill for eternal life.

Even the ones who spared it before. Out of sheer loyalty to Gabriel, no doubt.

“You must accept the fact that as powerful as you are -.” She sneers, “Someone will always try to wrestle him away from you.”

The prince’s face twists into a horrid, dark expression of anger, “We  _ will _ find him again.”

She dips her head in a short nod, “Of course your highness. My contract does not end until you have partaken of the star.”

He shoves a finger at her nose, “ _ When  _ we find him. You will cut out his heart right there in the open, where anyone can see and I will eat it. Shining or not.”

Amelie frowns, “That is unwise. You will not -.”

“That is an order.” Michael hisses.

Her nose wrinkles into a sneer and she bows, quick and low, “As you wish, your highness.”

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


Gabriel releases the ‘Eye’s’ body with an air of disdain and it slumps to the ground, an empty husk with a soulless gaze.

He struggles to keep his body solid as he turns to Fareeha again. It fails, he still leaks across the ground and out of his pores. Endlessly frustrating and exhausting to maintain.

“Anything?” She asks.

“Greedy.” Gabriel replies, pacing before her, “He knew nothing more than what we paid him for in the beginning. The rest was a lie for extra information.” He meets her dark eyes, “He was paid to keep the information from anyone who asks.”

“Interesting.” She hums, crossing her arms and frowning at the ground, “Who would have the money to pay for such a large request?”

“The real question,” Gabriel begins, “Is who knows the creatures that scuttle in the darkness? Who would know where information is passed and who passes it for profit?”

She snaps her fingers, “Another rat.”

“Exactly.” Gabriel grins, “They would need to know the inner workings of the underground of Stormhold.”

Fareeha lifts an eyebrow, “Do you know of such a person?”

He does, in fact, know of one.

“A pirate.” Gabriel replies easily, waving a hand at her person, “You stole Jack from his ship.”

Fareeha’s head jerks back, “The lightning pirates?” She breathes out an incredulous laugh, “Would the Captain truly rescue Jack from that place?”

Gabriel swallows thickly, “If he heard of my death, then yes. Knowing McCree, his first instinct would be to find Jack.” He remembers watching Jesse dance with Jack on the deck of the ship, staring at the blonde as though he was heaven incarnate. Jack had looked so beautiful, glowing as his bare feet moved along the wood, following Jesse’s every movement.

He remembers the jealousy and the fire in his throat. Which had led to him cutting in and pulling Jack out of the pirates embrace.

That was the moment he knew, if he’s being perfectly honest with himself. Jack’s hesitance was clear on his face but that glow,  _ oh _ . He will  _ never _ forget that glow. Not the glow of him on the staircase of Ana’s home, not in the bed, not after the kiss -

Gabe closes his eyes for a moment and remembers the kiss in Amari castle. Jack’s innocent eagerness. His hands, his breathy pleas for more.

“Where would they go?” Fareeha pulls him from his memory.

He turns to her, “I am not sure.”

“Were you thinking about him again?” The question is quiet and her smile is soft.

Gabe glances down at his solid body. He lets out a rough laugh, “I am always thinking of him.”

“Wanting him found and thinking of how he makes you feel are two different things.” Fareeha reaches out and squeezes his wrist, “Blind rage burns you out. Turns you to dust. But you  _ love _ him, Gabriel. That love does this.” She holds up his solid arm.

His throat hurts as he stares at it. Ashen from death, even solid.

It dissolves in her palm.

“We need to hurry.”

Her sad sigh is the only reply.

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


They reach McCree’s docked ship by dawn. It sits in port, the crew milling about on the desk, some hanging from scaffolding and repairing damaged parts of the hull. Birds chirp from their perches on the sails.

Fareeha approaches the plank between dock and ship, raps her knuckles against a post.

A head pops up over the edge, “Can I help you?”

“I am looking for McCree.” She wishes Gabriel has come with her. These men knew his face, dead or not. Except he insisted she go without him.

_ No one can know I am alive. _

Alive was a loose term, she thinks bitterly.

“Captain’s off ship right now, ma’am.” The hand replies, leaning into the railing, “Headed east with our first mate.”

She lifts an eyebrow, “And do you usually give information about your captain so willingly?”

He barks a laugh, “You are Amari? The witch who took Jack?”

She narrows her gaze and nods hesitantly. 

“He said you may come with questions. I am to give you the correct answers.” He points out to the east with a finger and her gaze follows it to a treeline in the distance, “The Healer lives half a day in that direction. They went in search of her.”

Fareeha frowns, “The Healer?”

“Aye.” The hand replies, making a shooing motion with his hand, “Better hurry. It’s been a day or so between now and then. You may miss them if you don’t hurry.”

She turns quick on her heels and goes in search of Gabriel.

He is sitting on a stump, making the sleeve of his cloak appear and disappear with squinting eyes.

“Gabriel!” She rushes over, “They went to see the Healer.”

Gabe’s head twists to her, “Angela?”

“Is that the Healer?” She questions.

“The only one I know of.” Gabriel stands quickly, gliding across the ground, “You need a horse.”

“It’s only a half a days walk.”

“Quicker on horseback.” Gabriel waves her to follow, “We must hurry.”

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


“Hello Jack.” Angela’s tone is gentle as he approaches her ruined home.

Hanzo and Jesse move around her, pushing through debris and burnt wood and leading them to a door in the center of the floor. It creaks as it opens and Jesse climbs down first, then Hanzo. Angela pauses and looks up at Jack.

“I feel I should apologize before you go down.” She whispers.

“For?” Jack asks.

Her eyes drop to the flickering shadows of the cellar, “For what you are about to see.”

“I have seen a lot since falling.” Jack sighs, “I doubt this could be any worse than what I’ve seen and done and felt since we parted last.”

“Oh Jack.” She mutters, “There is so much to tell you. So much to explain, but for now, I need you to concentrate and help us with this.”

“I said I would.” Jack grits his teeth, “I can’t do any more than heal him. I can’t guarantee anything else. I’m not -.” He looks down at his hands, curls them into fists, “I’m not strong enough right now.”

Her hand closes over one of his own, “I know.” And she climbs down the stairs and disappears into the dark below.

Jack follows close behind, eyes adjusting to the candles at the base of the steps. It’s too dark to see much else and there’s a chasm opening in his chest that he can’t quite close.

It’s almost as though something's calling him. Resonating with whatever is left of his heart.

When he gets to the last step, he knows why.

The little white light hanging from the ceiling sways and whispers words only he can hear.

_ You’ve come. _

_ Look at you! I always knew you’d be a blonde. _

_ Come. Heal this small dragon. I can not last much longer. _

He finds himself in front of the chair with the lifeless man. His fingers grasp at the lantern, pulling it down from its post and cradling the last of his sisters light against his chest.

“We thought you were dead.” Jack croaks.

_ I lived a full, wonderful life here. Angela shielded me from so much of the world. I see it has not been as kind to you. _

_ Little one, you are only a half life. _

He swallows thick and painful, “I made a mistake.”

_ It is only a mistake if you do not fix it. _

He thumbs at the light and it flutters and shakes and disappears into his palm.

There is a soft, wounded cry to his left.

_ Angela. _

Jack reaches for the man in the chair and presses a hand to his chest. The injuries are sloppy and half-shut. He’s knocking at the end and Zarya was only just keeping him from falling through that last door.

“I can’t promise anything.” Jack mutters, “He is - very close.”

“Try.” Jesse urges, “Just try, darlin’.”

Jack wonders if this will take the last of his light. Something as simple as healing grievous injuries. Something his sisters have done thousands of times on the ground. Yet he sacrificed so much of his light out of desperation. Out of grief.

How much would bringing this man back take? Would it give him peace? Could he finally stop the hunt for his heart by exchanging the last of his strength with this stranger and taking his place near the end?

When stars die, do they go to the same place as humans?

  
  
  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

  
  
  


Gabriel’s chest burns with anger as they stand before the ruined ash of Angela’s once beautiful home.

He knows it is his fault. He brought Jack here for refuge and cost Angela her practice, her study, and quite possibly her life. A dark shame passes over him as he kicks as ruined wood and brick. It dissipates under his anger, much like his skin does as he swirls around to face Fareeha.

“I’m sorry.” She mutters.

“Where else would they take him?” He can’t feel his hands. His heart, or what’s left of it, twists painfully in his chest, “What if this is all a lie and he’s already dead?”

“Gabriel.” She reaches into the smoke, trying to grasp his shoulders, but failing, “Gabriel calm down.”

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” Gabe whispers frantically, “I had him. He was in my  _ arms  _ and then in a moment I was gone.”

“He tried to bring you back.” Fareeha says, “Do not ever doubt that he didn’t feel the same.”

Gabe puts his face in his hands, the smoke clouding his vision and covering the blackened dirt around his feet, “I need to see him again.”

“He could still be alive.” Fareeha insists, “We may have just missed him.”

“We can not keep running in circles!” Gabe snarls, throwing an arm towards the ruined house behind him, “The more we stumble around in the dark, the further away he becomes.”

“Then let us regroup.” Fareeha urges, “We can scry my mother. She may be able to see something I can not.”

He steadies his breathing and tries to settle his mind. To concentrate on keeping his body from falling apart completely. He can hear Fareeha digging around her for pendant, a rustle of fabric and the sound of flesh against crystal.

“ _ Habibi. _ ” Ana’s voice is a warm welcome to his worn nerves.

“Mama.” Fareeha sighs, “We have reached another dead end. Is there nothing you can see for us?”

A long, dreadful pause, “Return to the castle. Both of you.”

“No.” Gabriel hisses down at her visage in the crystal, “I will not leave his trail, cold or not. I will find him. I  _ will find him _ .”

“Nonsense.” Ana waves a hand, “You will wear yourselves down and accomplish nothing. Jack must find his own way.”

Gabe grinds his teeth, “Do you know where he is?”

“No.” She admits, “I can not see him.”

“Mama.” Fareeha sounds exhausted, “Do not talk us in circles.”

“I’ll do whatever I like.” Ana sniffs and now there is a tea cup in her hand. Gabe’s rage flares at her nonchalant handling of his grief, “Return to the castle. Where it starts it must finish.” She grins, crooked and self-assured, “Better hurry. Time ticks with every moment you dawdle.” She snaps her fingers and the image melts away.

Fareeha lets the pendant fall back against her collarbone.

Gabe casts a longing look towards the pile of rubble where Angela’s house had been. He was so close.

Jack should have been here.

Jack should be in his arms right now; or what was left of them.

“Come.” He glides towards the road that will lead them back to the cliffs of Stormhold, “There is nothing for us here.”

When he doesn’t hear her boots crunching on the dirt, he turns back to her.

She stands with her arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed, “You’re just giving up?”

“Hardly.” Gabriel scoffs, “But if she can not see him. We are wasting our time.”

“He will not be at the castle.” She hisses, legs eating up the ground as she walks to him, “We must keep searching.”

Gabe turns away from her and starts the long walk back to Amari castle. She eventually follows him, but he pays it no mind. The hoofbeats of her horse are close, but still giving him the space he requires.

His heart is nothing more than an open wound inside his chest.

Bells toll in the distance as the sun sets on another day. He turns his gaze to the north, “The coronation is near.”

Fareeha sneers, “A man such as Michael is not fit to be king.”

And neither was Gabe, he thinks. All of his brothers were cruel, heartless, only out for themselves. Their entire lives were nothing but fighting and death and battles for a throne that his father held above them like dangling scraps.

How blind he has been up until Jack crashed into his life.

He did not want the  _ throne _ any longer. There was no burning urge to rip his brothers apart to have that golden seat before the people of Stormhold. He did not want the crystal hanging in his father's chambers.

Now, he only wants peace. He wants the unraveling of his body to stop. He needs to know if Jack feels the same way.

But what he truly wants - more than the throne - more than the death that hovers at the edge - is Jack at his side. Just that would be enough for his starved heart.

But Jack is a cosmic being.

And Gabriel?

He is nothing but stardust.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to everyone for being so patient with this story. I hit a block. I ran into a lot of personal issues and I just set it on the backburner while I tried to get my mojo back for it.
> 
> So. Let's **do** this.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, comments, and kudos!


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE
> 
>  
> 
> _Enjoy ___

 

 

 

 

**Nine**

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


Jack dreams of burning rock and shattered ground. 

He can feel the vast emptiness of space, the fluid, searing cold of his nearby sisters. He dreams of the stomach swooping sensation of his entire being ripped from the sky and the bright pain that followed when he hit the ground.

The first thing he remembers seeing is Gabriel.

But not the Gabriel who danced with him on a sky ship or kissed him in the dim light of a witch’s bedroom.

This Gabriel was like his brothers. Cold, calculating, only seeing in Jack what he thought he wanted - eternal life. His only goal to rule Stormhold and kill his remaining brothers. The sharp line of his cloak and the shrewd look in his eyes. Like Jack was  _ nothing. _

He dreams of Gabriel’s death.

Of a heartbreak so devastating it stole half his light.

He wakes in darkness.

“Goddamn you gave us a scare.” Jesse’s voice is thick with worry and a cool cloth is wiping at the line of his forehead.

Jack squints, candles the only source of light in the underground safe room. He can make out Jesse’s face, worn down by exhaustion. Hanzo’s outline hovers behind him, then Angela, then -

“Did it work?” Jack croaks. His body is sore and his head is throbbing. All human symptoms.

Jesse is the one controlling the washcloth and it slips down Jack’s temple, “Yea. Angela is stitching up the rest of him now. He’s even called Hanzo some colorful names.”

Jack closes his eyes and listens to the sounds of the room.

Angela is speaking in low, careful tones, “Please don’t try to stand. You’ve been in a staisis for too long.”

“Do as she says Genji.” Hanzo mutters.

“I don’t take orders from you.” The accent mirrors Hanzo’s own, but it is laced with hostility and righteous anger.

“Be angry with me.” Hanzo snaps, “But do not waste the gift Jack has given you.”

“I do not know who any of you are.” The man snarls, “I don't even want to see  _ you _ .”

“Very well.” Hanzo says sharply, “I will head to the surface -.”

“Wait.” Angela holds up a finger as Jack struggles to sit up in the small cot. He can see her hands working diligently over naked shoulders, “You don’t have a tattoo.”

Jack frowns, “What does that have to -.”

Hanzo skirts the edge of Genji’s chair and brown eyes narrow at his brothers back, “ _ Where _ is it?”

Genji stiffens, eyes wide as he stares at the ground. Fear creeps into his voice, “Where could it have gone?”

“What’s the tattoo got to do with anything?” Jesse asks irritably.

Hanzo yanks the sleeve of his shirt up to his bicep, revealing the intricate pattern of his dragon tattoo, “We are born with these marks. The dragons that choose us reflect on the surface of our skin and in doing so, we are able to transform.”

Jesse whistles low.

Jack moves his legs over the side of the cot, “It’s completely gone?”

“Surely he couldn’t have lost it in the fight.” Angela waves a hand irritably, “I doubt a little sibling tiff is enough to cancel out an entire  _ being _ .”

Hanzo’s features tighten with age, with realization and pain, “Where did you find him?”

Genji throws an acidic look over his shoulder, “In a half-dead heap.”

“In the mountains.” She replies, confused, “I was delivering herbs to an acquaintance healer and as I was coming down, I saw him on the path.”

“On the path.” Hanzo mutters, “Out in the open?”

Jesse puts his face in his hands, “Godfucking damn it.”

“What  -.” Angela swallows thickly.

“Dragons, like stars, are celestial beings.” Jack provides, chest tight, “They do not provide eternal life but to absorb one gives near limitless power.”

“So you’re tellin’ me someone  _ ate _ Genji’s dragon?” Jesse asks incredulously, “That’s far fetched even with everything I’ve seen.”

Jack meets Genji’s eyes across the room, “There’s a reason the dragons choose a familial structure to adhere to.”

“Because an outsider could easily misuse their power.” Genji says.

“For a witch? A warlock?” Hanzo slashes out a hand, “We might as well have handed them the key to the heavens.”

“ _ We _ ?” Genji hisses, “ _ We _ wouldn’t have been here if you had left me alone!”

“ _ You _ ran away from home.” Hanzo snarls, “Had you stayed put like father asked, we would still be in Japan!”

“Fighting will get us nowhere.” Jack wobbles as he stands. One of Jesse’s hands grip at his forearm, one on his lower back. It holds him steady for a moment, “The question is - why haven’t they come after me?”

“You?” Genji squints.

“Jack is a star.” Hanzo sighs irritably, “Perhaps they are waiting? It’s clear that the competitors for your heart are weeding themselves out.”

“I know who it is.” Angela whispers suddenly. She sounds haunted and her hands fall away from the last stitch on Genji’s chest.

Jack doesn’t like the downcast motion of her eyes or the way she plays with the fabric of her pants. Whoever this person was, they were close,  _ very _ close, “Your healer friend?” He asks.

Angela nods, “Moira.” She takes a shaky breath, “Their name is Moira.”

 

 

  
  
  


-

  
  


 

 

Amari castle looms ahead of them. It towers over the cliff sides and nearly blocks out the sun. In its elegance, in its design, it is unlike any other.

Gabriel never wanted to see it again, yet here they are.

The hoof beats of Fareeha’s horse are close behind him. The castle doors are just through the front gates and beyond the bereft garden.

A carriage sits at the base of the steps, two horses in the front and a side door open to greet them.

Gabriel reforms at the door, anger rearing up like a rattlesnake, “What is this?”

Fareeha mirrors his words seconds later as her horse comes to a halt. Her boots hit the ground with a loud thump, “What is going on?”

Ana sits in the carriage, puffing at a long, thin cigar, “Took you two long enough.”

“Mama!” Fareeha snaps.

“What is the meaning of this?” Gabriel asks. He can feel his body floating away, sharpening, floating away again.

Ana studies them curiously, “Waiting for you to arrive of course.”

“Did you find Jack?” Gabriel struggles to keep himself calm. He is in no mood for games.

“Better.” She grins, “I’ve found where he’s going.”

“And you could not scry me?” Fareeha throws her hands in the air, “Mother, this could set us back hours! You are ensuring Gabriel doesn’t reach Jack at all.”

“Am I?” Ana leans forward, eyes narrowed, “Or am I sealing his fate? He can not arrive early. He must arrive at the exact moment.” She shrugs one shoulder and waves them inside, “Besides, I wanted to come. Don’t deny an old woman her pleasures.”

“Of course not.” Gabriel slips into the carriage in a whisper of smoke, taking a seat directly across from Ana.

She smiles at him and wiggles over to make room for Fareeha, “Are you excited?”

“Irritated.” Gabriel replies.

Fareeha elbows her mother with a scowl, “He’s having enough issues controlling his new body. You’re making it worse.”

Ana huffs, “If he stopped being stubborn and just  _ thought of Jack _ . Then he wouldn’t have to float around like a spiteful fireplace cloud now would he?”

Gabriel turns to look out the window.

Thinking of Jack - was too easy. He always thought about Jack. The star never left his mind.

It was the false hope that kept him from closing his eyes and dipping into every memory Gabe has of him. Because if he let himself, he could get lost in those thoughts, those memories. Jack’s smell, his voice, his smile.

This endless hunt, where Jack is always two steps ahead of him and being dragged further and further away, is exhausting. Though he doesn’t feel it in his bones any longer, it is still there.

Why hope? Why simmer in the memory of that love, if only to have it ripped away when he is too late to save him?

“If only love were so simple.” Ana whispers, “You could let yourself be happy.”

Gabriel’s throat tightens, “I was happier never knowing him at all.”

He can hear Fareeha inhale sharply, “You don’t mean that.”

“I would be alive.” He doesn’t believe his own words now.

“Would you?” Ana asks gently, “If Jack had not fallen from the sky, would you be here at all? Or would your brothers have slaughtered you in your sleep?”

Gabriel meets her gaze across the carriage.

She is old. Older than most humans get to live. Amari blood is strong and ancient and these two women are the last of them.

There is thousands of years of knowledge behind those eyes.

“You’ve seen it?” He asks, hesitant, unsure if he wants to tread on futures that never happened.

“I’ve seen many things.” She hedges with a smile, “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Gabriel swallows the ash and dust in his throat, “Would I be alive had I never found him?”

“You would not,” She hums, body swaying as the carriage jerks and rattles towards their new destination. Fareeha rests her elbow on the edge of the window, irritated gaze flicking across the landscape as it goes from grey to lush green.

“I will tell you a secret.” Ana holds out her hands, “Our world is not the only world.”

Gabriel scoffs, frustration rising once more, “I don’t want to hear conspiracy crap. I heard enough of it from the soothsayers in the castle.”

“And in those worlds -.” Ana continues on unhindered, “We are all different people. With different goals. Different lives. Different forms of magic.”

“Fairy tales.” Fareeha huffs, “Ignore her.”

Ana doesn’t falter, “Some souls never get the chance to cross paths with their perfect match in those worlds. But you - oh - you and Jack.” She closes her eyes and inhales with a wistful smile, “You and Jack are meant to be in  _ every _ world. You find and you fall and you break, but you never give up.”

Gabriel hates the hope that rises inside, “So I will find him. Alive.”

“You will find him.” She assures, “You always do.”

Gabriel doesn’t like the way she hangs the end of those words. They are ominous at best.

“But not always for the better?” He mutters.

“You are cruel to one another in different ways.” Ana replies, “But never doubt that you love him with the same intensity no matter your circumstances.”

Gabriel looks down at his hands. The way the light catches on the smoke and ash, his body struggling to stay solid instead of blowing away with the wind, “Does he love me?”

“You tell me, Gabriel.” She whispers, “Tell me what your star thinks you are worth. Trusting you. Following you. Mourning you. Bringing you back from the dead.”

“Self destructive.” Fareeha sniffs, “Idiotic madness.”

“Love is madness.” Ana quotes with a twirl of her finger.

“Where are we going?” Fareeha hisses.

“The mountains.”

Gabriel looks up at her again, trying to tamper down the swirl of emotions within his chest “Why?”

“We are visiting an old friend of mine.” Ana settles back into her seat, “Who has an obsessive interest in the celestial.”

  
  
  


 

 

-

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

“You must be truly desperate, if you’re coming to me.”

Amelie does not need to look around the door frame to recognize that truly horrifying voice. It haunts her dreams. It bleeds into her soul like dry ice.

She clenches her eyes shut and prays Michael’s meeting won’t last long.

“My soothsayers inform me the star is heading for you.” Michael sniffs, “I’m here to make a bargain.”

A scoff, “I don’t bargain with princes.”

“Not even for this?”

Amelie can see the crystal in her mind, dangling from between his fingers and catching light and rainbows from the candles in the room. She does not know if he is foolish for giving up his family heirloom for half a star or a genius for knowing the witches true weakness.

“Is that the jewel of Stormhold?” A reverent breath, “All to ensure the heart of your silly little half-star?”

“Half a star is better than no star at all.” Michael says.

“Indeed.” A short pause, “I accept. I’ll even carve the heart out and put it on a platter for you.”

“No need.” Michael says cooly, “I’ve had enough close calls with people betraying me.”

A sharp laugh, “I have no need for that particular heart, prince.” A clicking noise comes next, thoughtful and staccato over a wooden arm.

Amelie remembers those nails, sharp and lethal as they gripped her around the neck. Bright red as they pointed across the room at her only love. Feather light and comforting in such a mocking way as the hand took a blood stained knife from her shaking fingers.

She still remembers how bright Gerard’s heart at been long after it was consumed.

“When will they arrive?” Michael’s voice cuts through the memories.

Amelie opens her eyes and stares at the stone wall ahead of her.

“Soon.” Comes a promise, “I believe I have stolen something dear to them and this star seems to be the noble sort.”

For the first time in decades, Amelie does not want to be on the wrong side of this mythical war.

She had seen the pain in Jack’s gaze, empty and lost at the death of his prince. It was the same as her own. An exact replica.

And now he is alone, heartbroken, walking straight into a witch's trap.

Love makes fools of them all, she supposes.

  
  


 

 

-

  
  


 

 

“I don’t like the idea of going into that place.” Jesse murmurs from Jack’s left.

Jack stares across the rolling path of grass and beyond to the looming mountain range capped with snow. The wind howls around them, promising icy temperatures the further they travel inward.

“We must.” Jack insists, “It’s the only way to return Genji’s dragon.”

“ _ If _ we can return it.” Genji steps up beside him, “Jack, I can not let you do this. I am alive. That is enough.”

“He’s right, you know.” Jesse elbows his bicep gently, “We can always just hide you away and make ya as comfortable as we can.”

Jack keeps his gaze straight ahead, “Kind as that is, Jesse. There’s nothing left for me on earth.”

Hanzo blocks his path now, “Returning Genji’s dragon to him  _ will _ kill you.”

Jack shoves him out of the way, “Then that’s what it will do. I didn’t bring him back just to watch him live without it.”

He knows now what it means to lose part of yourself. The part you were born with. The part that makes you whole.

“My dragon is not worth your life.” Genji’s hand is gentle as it wraps around his wrist, keeping Jack from moving.

“Your dragon -.” Jack grits his teeth, “Can only be returned by another celestial.”

“And under normal circumstances,” Hanzo begins, “You could.”

“Are you so eager to throw your life away, Jack?” Angela chimes in, “Would Gabriel have wanted that?”

“Gabriel isn’t here to tell me I can’t.” Jack snaps, yanking his wrist from Genji’s grasp, “He never will be.”

“Goddamnit, Jack.” Jesse hisses.

Jack swallows thickly and finally looks over at Jesse, “I’m barely half. I’m  _ less _ than half of myself.” He looks down at his hands, “I’ll never shine the same. I’ll always be missing something detrimental to my core. If giving up the last of my light will return Genji’s dragon, then I gladly let it go.”

“Did you love a human that much?” Genji whispers.

Jack laughs, soft and wrecked, “I would have given him my entire heart. I would have carved it out myself and asked for nothing but his love in return.”

He would never regret giving Gabriel his light. He only wishes he had given it all the first time around.

“You’re asking us to walk into this trap and assist you in your own sacrifice.” Angela says, “How could you think any of us would want that?”

“You don’t have to come.” Jack squares his shoulders, “I can return with it myself.”

“Not so fast.” Jesse slaps a hand to his chest, “Bullshit yer going in there alone.”

“Then when it comes time for me to take Genji’s dragon back, swear you will not stop me.” Jack looks him in the eye, can see that whiskey gaze waver and narrow.

“Fine.” Jesse hisses, “But if anything goes wrong -  _ anything _ . Will you let us take you out of there?”

“Yes.” Jack agrees.

But nothing will go wrong.

Because he will rip Genji’s dragon from the thief’s very  _ soul. _ He will use the rest of his light to return another celestial to their rightful form.

And every being in Stormhold will know the true power of a Star.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end, my friends.


End file.
